Un amour démoniaque
by Courtney Ackles
Summary: Ruby a récupérer son âme. Elle est a moitié humaine, à moitié démoniaque. L'ancienne démone, mène une vie normale loin du surnaturel . Un jour, elle sauve Charlie d'une attaque de démon. L'amitié entre les deux femmes, va évoluer vers une relation plus intime . Charlie arrivera t-elle a sauvé, Ruby de son côté démoniaque ? Relation lesbienne . Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**UN AMOUR DÉMONIAQUE**

 **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

 **Rating M**

 **Couple : Charlie/Ruby**

 **Relation : relation amoureuse lesbienne**

 **L'histoire : Ruby a récupérer son âme. Elle est a moitié humaine, à moitié démoniaque. L'ancienne démone, mène une vie normale loin du surnaturel . Un jour, elle sauve Charlie d'une attaque de démon. L'amitié entre les deux femmes, va évoluer vers une relation plus intime . Charlie arrivera t-elle a sauvé, Ruby de son côté démoniaque ?**

 **Message auteur : Voilà je reviens en tant qu'auteur avec cette nouvelle fiction . C'est ma première fiction « Supernatural », non Destiel . Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis des mois mais impossible de l'écrire . Je vous avoue que l'univers SPN m'inspirais moins, en ce moment c'est l'univers « Divergente », qui m'inspire enormément, j'ai trois fictions en cours.**

 **Voilà je vous laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Ruby**

 *****************************************************************************

Les Winchester étaient harasser par une chasse, contre un nid de vampire . Les deux hommes s'écroulèrent sur le lit . Quand il entendirent ,deux battement d'ailes distinctes . Ils se relevèrent immédiatement, c'était Castiel et Naomi.

« Il faut que vous retrouver le grimoire de la famille Volakof et une descendante de cette famille dit Naomi.  
\- Hey, on vient de tuer, un nid de vampire. On est des humains. On a des besoins comme se doucher,se nourrir et là dans l'immédiat, dormir ! S'énerva l'aîné des Winchester  
\- Misérable humain, je te rappelle, que d'un claquement de doigt ,je peux te ramener en enfer  
\- Vous avez besoin de nous , sinon vous ne serez pas là.  
\- Naomi ! Dean ! Ça suffit ! Hurla Castiel.  
Il cria tellement fort que les mur en tremblèrent  
\- Bon explique-nous Cass dit Sam.  
\- On ne sait pas comment, mais la sorcière Volakof a été libérer, de la grotte dans laquelle, elle était enfermés . Si elle récupère tous ses pouvoirs et le grimoire, elle pourra libérer , Lucifer de sa cage.  
\- Qui était cette femme ?  
\- Irina Volakof était une wiccan .  
\- Une wiccan ? Demanda Dean.  
\- Une wiccan est une bonne sorcière . Irina Volakof comme n'importe quel wiccan ou chasseurs à un ange gardien pour les protéger . Souvent c'est le même ange, pour la même famille. L'ange gardien d'Irina était Lucifer . Leur relation est devenu disons...plus proches.  
\- Ils sont devenus amants décoda Dean.  
\- Oui dit Castiel dans un souffle.  
\- Mais je croyais que Lucifer avait été enfermé dans la cage ,car il aimait trop Dieu .  
\- Oui et Dieu a interdit cet amour . Lucifer était perdu entre l'amour de Père et cette femme. Il a décidé de se venger, en tuant les humains. Dieu l'a enfermé,ainsi que cette femme . Il ne voulais pas de Nephelim.  
\- Si cette femme n'a pas eu d'enfant, comme, elle peut avoir des descendants ? Questionna Sam.  
\- Irina Volakof avait une fille, avant .Cette fille a disparue.  
\- C'est obligatoirement, une femme ?  
\- Oui, la famille Volakof transmet ses pouvoirs de femmes en femmes. Quand il y a des hommes il y a aucun pouvoirs . Dans d'autres famille Wiccan c'est l'inverse. Ou sinon le sexe n'a aucune importance. On ne sait pas pourquoi.  
\- Donc si la famille Volakof n'a pas de descendante, personne ne peut arrêter Irina ?  
\- Il y a un obligatoirement une descendante . C'est l'équilibre entre le bien et le mal.  
\- Pourquoi, vous ne l'arrêter pas vous même ? Demanda Dean  
\- Elle a utilisé un sortilège, pour être invisible de nos radars rétorqua Naomi.  
\- Pourquoi vous ne trouvez pas cette descendante ?  
\- Il nous faut un cheveu, un bout de peau,un truc avec de l'ADN d'Irina Volakof, pour que le sort fonctionne.  
\- Et le grimoire ? Questionna Sam.  
\- Dès qu'on aura retrouver la descendante. On suppose qu'il sera en ça possession  
\- Et si elle ne l'a pas ? Si cette femme ne sait pas qu'elle est une wiccan?  
\- Arrêter de poser des questions et faites votre mission s'énerva Naomi  
\- Aucune idée dit Castiel  
\- Mais Irina Volakof n'a pas un sort pour trouver le grimoire ? Demanda Dean  
\- Normalement ce grimoire est « bon », donc Irina Volakof ne pourra pas le toucher, sauf si cette famille est devenu maléfique, le livre aussi. »

***********

Après quelques heures de sommeil, une bonne douche et un petit déjeuner prit dans un routier, près de l'hôtel. Le repas était composé d'une grand café, d'un jus de fruit pressé et de toast au beurre pour Sam. Pour Dean, un grand café, du bacon, des œufs brouillés et une grande assiette empilés de pancakes avec du sirop d'érable.  
« Tu vas manger, tout ça ! Dit Sam.  
\- Bien sûr, je suis un grand sportif.  
\- Tu n'est pas Usain Bolt ricana Sam.  
\- Mange ta nourriture bio ».  
\- Tu devrais manger sain, tu ne vas pas mourir lors d'une chasse, mais d'une crise cardiaque. Tu vas avoir de la graisse.  
Dean souleva son t-shirt, pas un pète de graisse »

Les frères Winchester réunirent plusieurs ingrédients, pour un sort, pour retrouver une personne. Ils lancèrent sur une carte , cette dernière brûla et indiqua Chicago .

Avant de partir avec « Air Castiel » et « Air Naomi ». Castiel lança un sort pour que les anges puissent voir avec les yeux des humains, pour les aider,dans les combats avec la sorcière .

***********

La sorcière n'arrêta pas de fuir, après Chicago, il la repéra à New York, Los Angeles, Miami, Seattle, Kansas City, Philadelphie, Atlanta , elle les fit voyager à travers les USA . Contrairement à la sorcière, les chasseurs avaient besoin de dormir .

Ils finirent par trouver la sorcière dans une vieux manoir à San-Franscicon elle était accompagnée de nombreux démons. Un combat acharnés commença. Dean et Castiel combattaient les démons. Pendant que Sam aider de Naomi, combattait Irina Volakof. Cette dernière envoya Sam s'écraser comme un plume contre un mur . Par contre, la sorcière, du utiliser plus de pouvoirs, pour envoyer l'ange contre le mur . Le but était de l'épuisé, elle n'avait pas encore récupérer ses pleins pouvoirs, il faudrait plusieurs jours pour que cela sois le cas . Dean et Castiel , malgré les pouvoirs angéliques de ce dernier, ils avaient du mal à venir à bout de tous ses démons .  
« Sam, va aider Dean et Castiel ordonna Naomi.

Sam alla aider Castiel et Dean avec cette armée de démons, ils avait l'impression qu'ils en tuait, un deux autres apparaissaient et ainsi de suite .

La sorcière s'épuisa a force de repousser les nombreuses attaques de l'ange féminin .

Les deux hommes et Castiel finirent pas tuer tous les démons . Ils allèrent soutenir, Naomi, Dean avec le couteau de Ruby, entailla un bout de peau du bras de la sorcière.

Irina utilisa ses dernières forces pour disparaître .

Ni les anges, ni les humains, ne pouvaient la tuer ,sans le formule magique,ce n'était pas une simple petite sorcière avec des sacs de sorts .

*************

Les deux anges et les frères Winchester s'envolèrent vers la maison de Bobby.  
«Bonjour les garçons . Bonjour Castiel. Naomi dit froidement le vieux chasseur.  
\- Bonjour Bobby dirent l'ange et les deux chasseurs.  
L'ange féminin ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.  
\- Vous avez préparer le sort dit Naomi d'une façon autoritaire.  
\- Oui, je connais mon boulot .  
\- D'abord, il faut soigner, Dean et Sam dit Castiel.

Les deux anges durent se mettre à deux, ce combat les avais aussi épuiser. Le grâce était faible. Il se tinrent la main et l'autre la posa sur l'un des chasseur. Dean pour Castiel et Sam pour Naomi. L'âme des être humains étaient une batterie pour recharger,la grâce des anges puissantes.

\- J'ai trouvé une formule,pour une sorcière égaré dans l'un de mes vieux journal, de magie blanche. Cela marchera ? Demanda Bobby à Castiel.  
\- Oui.  
\- Comment avez-vous eu ça ? S'indigna Naomi.  
\- Une wiccan m'a recopié quelques formules,de son grimoire. C'était l'une de mes premières chasses, on a travaillé en collaboration,sur un démon qui tuait les sorcière novices.  
\- Tu es ami avec une wiccan. On ne le savait s'étonna Dean.  
\- Il y a beaucoup de choses ,que vous ne savez pas les garçons .  
\- On peut s'y mettre dit Naomi. »

Dean jeta le bout de peau. Bobby récita l'incantation :

 _Nous appelons la dernière des Volakof.  
Qu'elle se joignent à nous, à travers le temps et l'espace.  
Viens à nous qui t'appelons, Viens à nous qui t'attendons.  
Bobby répéta plusieurs fois la formule ._

Une fumée apparue de plus en plus épaisse au fur et à mesure que Bobby récita et elle se dissipa pour laisser apparaître la dernière descendante des Volakof : Ruby .

**********  
« Ruby ! Hurlèrent les deux frères en même temps .  
La démone blonde, venait apparaître.  
\- Pourquoi, m'avez fait apparaître ? S'énerva Ruby.  
\- Tu es la descendante d'Irina Volakof répondit Sam  
\- De qui ?!  
\- Ne fait pas pas ton ignorante rétorqua Dean.  
\- Dean, Ruby, n'a pas aucun souvenir de sa vie d'humaine. Au fil des années que leur âme devient noire, les humains perdent leur souvenirs et toute trace d'humanité expliqua Castiel.

\- Vous m'expliquez s'énerva Ruby .  
\- Tu es la descendante d'Irina Volakof, une sorcière qui vient d'être libéré dit Sam  
\- Et en quoi cela me concerne ?  
\- Tu es la seule qui peut la vaincre.  
\- Pourquoi je vous aiderai ?  
\- Elle va libérée Lucifer et cela va être de nouveau l'Apocalypse.  
\- Sam, je suis un démon.  
\- Tu nous aidé dans le passé .  
\- Ok, mais à une condition .  
\- Tu es un démon, on ne passe par de marché avec toi ! Cria Naomi

L'ange plaqua le démon contre le mur.  
\- Naomi stop ! Ordonna Castiel.  
L'ange féminin obéit .

\- Que veux-tu Ruby ? Questionna Castiel.  
\- Mon âme .  
\- Ta quoi ? S'étonna les deux chasseurs.  
\- Il est hors de question dit Naomi  
\- Pourquoi ? Demanda Castiel.  
\- Cela me regarde. Sois vous acceptez et je me bats contre cette sorcière. Sois je m'en vais.  
\- Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir .  
\- Vous l'avez bien fait pour Dean.  
\- Cela fait 6 siècle que tu es un démon, ton âme doit être complètement noire, je ne suis sûr de pouvoir la rendre de nouveau scintillante . Si c'est le cas, cela ne sera jamais entièrement . Il restera toujours une partie démoniaque en toi.  
\- N'importe qu'elle humain à une part sombre, non ?  
\- Sauf que toi tu devras toujours contrôler cette partie, sinon tu retournera en Enfer, éternellement et tu perdras à jamais tes pouvoirs de sorcière. Tu deviendra un simple démon aux yeux noirs.  
\- Je prends le risque .  
\- Nous allons devoir appeler Crowley.

************************  
Les frères Winchester récitèrent la formule, pour faire venir le nouveau roi des Enfer.  
« Ah bonjour l'Élan, l'Écureuil , heureux de vous voir. Mais vous aussi vieux grincheux et Cassie ! Naomi ça faisait longtemps; deux ou trois siècles.  
\- C'est bon Crowley si on t'appelle ,c'est pas pour ton show s'énerva Dean.  
\- Que voulez-vous ?  
\- Mon âme répondit la démone.  
\- Pourquoi, je donnerai son âme à une pute . Certes tes atouts, mon ramené des belles âmes masculines comme féminines?  
\- Parce que si tu le fais pas, Lucifer va revenir, tu ne veux pas perdre ton trône ironisa Sam. »

***********************

Le démon réfléchit quelque minutes, il claqua des doigts et dans une boule de cristal , un truc noir bougeait à l'intérieur, juste un point scintillait au centre, c'était l'âme de Ruby.

« Crowley, donne-la moi ordonna Castiel .

\- Si je récupère pas mon âme, je vous aide pas rétorqua Ruby.  
\- Tu vas la récupérer, mais après le combat contre la sorcière.  
\- Comme ça, si je meurs, le marché sera annulé et vous gagnez sur tous les tableaux.

\- La douleur de remettre un âme dans un corps est tellement douloureuse . Que tu va être plonger dans un coma, plusieurs heures. Je te promets que dès le combat se termine, je te remets ton âme dans ton corps.  
L'ange tendit la main en direction de la démone. Elle réfléchit et serra la main de l'ange. Le pacte était scellé entre l'ange et le démon, comme deux êtres humains, à travers cette poignée de main.

**********************  
Ruby écrivit une formule magique pour retrouver le grimoire. La démone-sorcière mit un peu de temps, cela faisait 6 siècles qu'elle n'avait pas écrit de formules.

Avant de réciter la formule, elle fit couler un peu de sang dans un récipient et elle alluma une flamme.

 _J'en appelle aux pouvoirs ancien de la famille Volakof  
Pour m'aider moi Ruby Volakof, descendante de la famille Volakof  
dans ses heures noires, qu'as travers le temps et l'espace  
Le livre reprenne enfin sa place._

Elle jeta la feuille , le livre apparut dans sa main . Le livre était devenu maléfique vu que les deux femmes l'étaient devenu, mais elle trouva la formule pour tuer une sorcière.

Irina Volakof avait essayer de faire venir le livre à elle, mais le livre n'obéit qu'a la sorcière la plus puissante. Chaque génération devient plus puissante que la précédente

***********************  
Irina Volakof n'avait pas récupérer entièrement ses capacités après l'attaque des deux anges et des deux chasseurs . Ce qui permis à l'équipe accompagné de Ruby et du roi des Enfers , de retrouvé la sorcière plus facilement .

La sorcière était encore entourée d'une armée de démons, mais moins importante que lors du premiers combat . Et puis cette fois-ci l'équipe avaient deux avantages : Crowley, étant le roi des enfer, beaucoup de démons ne soutiendrons plus la sorcière. Et Ruby, car elle était la descendante d'Irina Volakof .

« Vous avez ramener ce roi de pacotille avec vous. Tu n'arriveras jamais à la cheville, à sa notoritété de mon cher Lucifer ricana la sorcière.  
\- Je suis 1000 fois mieux que lui . Vous je vous ordonne de rentrer en enfer immédiatement, sinon vous allez subir des siècles de tortures ordonna Crowley.  
Les démons les plus craintif obéirent au roi des Enfers, le reste des démons étaient fidèle à la sorcière et à l'ancien roi des Enfers.

\- Et toi, on est du même sang , au lieu d'être adversaire, on devrait être allier . Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils t'ont offert, mais je peux t'offrir tout ce que tu veux .  
\- C'est faux, tu ne peux rien m'offrir sans Lucifer . Et je sais que si Lucifer revient, cela veut dire le retour Azazel et donc des tortures pour l'éternité .  
\- D'accord, prépare-toi à mourir . »

Irina Volakof projeta Ruby contre un mur . Les deux anges et les deux humains s'occupèrent de l'armée de démons fidèles . Crowley avaient disparu après avoir ordonné à ses subalternes de retourner au bercail .

La démone se releva sans aucune difficulté et envoya projeter , son ancêtres avec beaucoup plus de force, avantage de la jeunesse, elle n'avait que 6 siècle contre 20 siècle pour Irina Volakof et Ruby avait pleinement ses pouvoirs . La démone rejoignis à la vitesse de la lumière, son adversaire, elle allait lui planter, son couteau. Mais Irina réussit à désarmer la démone et lui à lui donner un coup de poing .

Pendant ce temps là, les deux anges tuèrent de façon méthodique les démons. Dean avait quelques égratignures, mais Sam, par contre avait été projeter contre un mur, il était inconscient, du sang coulait de sa tête. L'aîné des Winchester, ne pouvait pas rejoindre son frère, il luttait contre trois démons. Castiel réussit après avoir réexpédier 10 démons en enfer, de rejoindre Sam et de la soigner.

Le combat entre les deux sorcières étaient acharnées, Ruby réussit à récupérer son couteau et blessa mortellement son aïeul, ce qui lui permit de réciter, la formule apprise par cœur :

 _Que la sorcière ici présente,  
sois privé de ses pouvoirs  
et dont l'existence ne devrait être_

 _disparaisse à jamais_

Les démons disparurent en même temps, car il était lier par le sang à la sorcière.

***********************

Comme promis Castiel, rendu son âme à Ruby . La démone eut une souffrance indescriptible, à côté les tortures de Azazel étaient des caresses . Elle tomba dans un coma profond, qui dura 72 heures . Castiel pensait même qu'il avait tuer Ruby . Il n'avait jamais rendu son âme à un démon.

A son réveil, la démone tremblaient et vomissaient, mais les symptôme disparurent au bout de quatre heures.

La démone et les deux chasseurs, se dirent adieu sans aucune empathie.

******************************

Castiel emmena Ruby, sur le parking, d'un hôtel miteux, dans une petite ville américaine via « Air Castiel ». La jeune femme avait trouvé une formule pour brider ses pouvoirs :

 _Merci pour ses dons,  
Que je vous rends  
Tel est mon vouloir  
Que disparaissent mes pouvoirs_

« Ruby, Au fils des années, il est possible, vu que tu mèneras une vie humaine, que tu fasses des bonnes actions que ton âme retrouve sa brillance,mais jamais entièrement . Par contre inversement, si tu fais le mal et que tu décides de retrouver tes pouvoirs, ton âme redeviendra noire . Si elle redeviens comme avant, tu te transformera en simple démon aux yeux noirs.  
\- J'ai compris Castiel, je te remercie . »

La démone vola une Camaro rouge et prit la route .

 **J'attends vos review!^^**

 **Le second chapitre sera consacré à Charlie . On se retrouve dans 2-3 semaines maximum.**  
 _  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**UN AMOUR DÉMONIAQUE**

 **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

 **Rating M**

 **Couple : Charlie/Ruby**

 **Relation : relation amoureuse lesbienne**

 **L'histoire : Ruby a récupérer son âme. Elle est a moitié humaine, à moitié démoniaque. L'ancienne démone, mène une vie normale loin du surnaturel . Un jour, elle sauve Charlie d'une attaque de démon. L'amitié entre les deux femmes, va évoluer vers une relation plus intime . Charlie arrivera t-elle a sauvé, Ruby de son côté démoniaque ?**

 **Message auteur : Ce chapitre sera fortement inspiré de l'épisode 20 de la saison 7 . La rencontre des frères Winchester avec Charlie. La majorité des dialogues sont tirer de l'épisode. Ce chapitre se situe 5 ans après le premier chapitre .**

 **Chapitre 2 : Charlie**

 *********************************************************************************

Charlie Bradbury avait perdu ses parent, quand elle avait 8 ans . Ce soir-là, Charlie devait dormir, chez son amie, Lucy, c'était la première fois . La journée s'était bien passé, elles avaient été avec la maman de Lucy, à la piscine . Ensuite, elles étaient aller boire un chocolat chaud et manger des muffins chez « Starbuck ».

Le soir, Charlie avait manger avec les parents et son amie , des pâtes carbonara, son plat préféré.

Puis les deux amies avaient regarder des épisodes de la série « Chair de Poule »

La mère de Lucy étaient venu les voir, dans la chambre de Lucy, pour leur dire que c'était le temps d'aller dormir . Charlie n'arrivait pas trouver le sommeil, elle commençait a vouloir rentrer chez elle, la petite ressentait une petit boule au ventre qui au milieu de la nuit c'est transformé en vrai crise de panique . La mère de Lucy avait appeler les parents de Charlie.

Et voilà, comment en pleine nuit ,les parents de Charlie avait prit la route . La maison de l'amie de Charlie se trouvait au bout de la rue . Un homme bourré, conduisant un camion avait grillé une priorité à droite . Le père de Charlie était mort sous le coup. Par contre la mère de Charlie a dû être plongé plusieurs semaines dans un coma artificiel, pour éviter qu'elle souffre trop . Elle avait finir par décédé.

Charlie avait quitté Chicago pour aller vivre chez sa tante Monica, à Seattle. Sa tante Monica était la petite sœur de son père .

Après son bac, à 18 ans ,Charlie s'était envoler à New-York pour intégrer une école d'informatique . Elle travaillait à côté pour payer en partie ses études et son logement . Les bourses et ce qui lui versait sa tante n'était pas assez . Sa tante payait en même temps, la fac de droit de la cousine de Charlie, Daniella . Son salaire lui permettait aussi de payer les charges, sa nourriture et ses sorties .

Elle avait vécu en colocation, pendant les 3 années de ses études, avec William et Gabriella, des jumeaux . Gabriella, lui avait comprendre qu'elle aimait les femmes. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient vécu leur histoire, pendant toute leur colocation . La fin des études, avait aussi sonner la fin de leur relation . Il n'y avait pas eu d'infidélité, de grosses disputes, de larmes, c'était juste la vie.

A 21 ans, avec son diplôme en poche. Elle commença par travailler en intérim pour une entreprise, en tant qu'assistante informatique à domicile . Puis pendant 9 ans, elle enchaîna, les CDD, les missions intérims, en tant que dépanneuse informatique à domicile, téléconseillère, informaticienne dans des entreprises ou des écoles. Grâce à tous ses emplois, elle avait voyager à travers tous les USA. Elle avait enchaîner les boulots comme les petites-amies, depuis Gabriella, sa plus longue relation était avec une française, qui était professeur, il y avait eu un échange entre établissement . La relation avait durée l'année scolaire .

****************

A 30 ans, elle eut une proposition d'emploi chez Google en tant assistante développeuse en CDI, au siège de Google à Mountain en Floride. Elle commencerait avec une rémunération de 4000$

Elle eut une autre proposition d'offre en tant que conceptrice de logiciel de jeux. Son rêve ! Dans l'entreprise Richard Roman Entreprise, pareil en CDI , avec une salaire plus élevé . Mais le seul problème, c'est que l'entreprise se trouvait à Chicago, Illinois . Charlie n'était pas retourner à Chicago depuis la mort de ses parents.

Charlie qui était retourné à New-York, pour un emploi, croisa par hasard Gabriella . Elle était devenue directrice marketing pour une grande marque de lingerie. Elle était mariée depuis deux ans,avec Michelle Delton, une grande avocate New-yorkaise, qui était spécialisé, dans la défense des droits aux homosexuels .

Cette rencontre lui fit prendre conscience, qu'elle aussi voulait rencontrer une fille avec qui faire des projets d'avenirs . Peut-être se trouvait-elle à Chicago, sa moitié ? La jeune femme rousse, décida d'accepter le poste chez Richard Roman Entreprise. Au moins, elle aurait déjà la stabilité financière et c'était déjà une bonne chose.

Cela faisait 6 mois maintenant qu'elle travaillait chez Richard Roman Entreprise . Elle adorait son travail et son collègue Al diminutif d'Albert . Il était gay ,fan de RPG, Harry Potter. Il était son alter-ego au masculin .

A peine arrivée au travail, elle pirata les fond des conservateurs pour faire un don de 10 000$ aux défenseurs des animaux et de la nature. C'était une façon à elle de défendre des causes qui lui tenait à cœur .

Son collège dont le le bureau était juste à côté du sien, voulait savoir sa soirée  
« Alors ta soirée ? Tu es consciente que je vis ma vie par procuration à travers toi.  
\- Pour y croire tu veux voir des photo.  
Charlie lui tendit son téléphone.  
\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un a une soirée d'œuvre de charité ? Questionna Al.

\- Il faut être nul, pour ne pas réussir à conclure à un meeting sur le procréation .  
\- C'est légal ce que tu fais là ?  
\- On était deux adultes consentants ?  
\- Non ce que tu fais là.  
-…

Un message sur ordinateur de Charlie disait : « Merci pour votre don ».  
Pourquoi tu attends d'être ici, pour enfreindre là loi ?  
\- Je préfère le haut débit dit-elle en plaisantant.  
\- Si Pete s'en aperçoit tu risques d'être viré ou pire il appellera la police.  
\- Peter, fais aussi peur qu'un bisounours répondit la Geek.  
Charlie se tourna vers son ami.  
\- Cela fait 1 mois que je fais ce genre de truc. Et je laisse aucune trace.

********************  
Ce jour là, Pete convoqua Charlie dans son bureau . En arrivant Charlie, vit un homme grand, charismatique, avec un sourire carnassier . Il la terrirait,comme jamais elle avait eu peur dans sa vie .  
« Charlie Bradbury , Dick . Asseyez-vous dit l'homme .  
Elle s'assit pas rassurée de ce qui l'attendait.  
\- Voyez-vous Charlie, je suis chef d'entreprise, depuis ce qu'il semble être une éternité. Depuis la nuit du temps comme on dit . J'ai toujours eu une vision . Je m'apprête enfin à réalisé ce rêve. Sans vouloir me vanter, je vais manger, tout cru, le monde entier. Et je ne permettrais pas que mon projet sois mis à mal, surtout pas à cause d'une personne aussi insignifiante qu'une fourmi .

\- Monsieur, je vous jure que je vais tout remettre en ordre, mais me renvoyez pas supplia Charlie.  
\- Vous parler des sites que vous piratez, je trouve ça remarquable, que quelqu'un qui n'a par terminé le lycée, puisse être l'esprit le plus brillant de Roman Entreprise rétorqua Dick Roman.  
\- Pour être honnête j'ai toujours eu des problèmes avec l'autorité,sans vous offenser. La seule façon pour moi de gérer ça, c'est de ma rendre indispensable. répondit la jeune femme.  
\- Si vous savez, comment ça me plaisir d'entendre ça, pour avez cette petite étincelle, qui rend les humains tellement unique. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, la plupart des humains peuvent être remplacés, mais pas vous . Vous êtes impossible à dupliquer.  
\- Dupliquer ?  
\- Prenez-le comme un compliment.

\- Ceci appartient à un homme nommé , Franck Devraux. Il pensait pouvoir faire couler mon entreprise. Mais il avait tord, j'ai déjouer ses plans . J'ai pu obtenir son disque dur qui est crypté. Comme vous dites les hacker décrypter le.  
\- Oui, bien sûr.. je m'en charge… je vous remercie balbutia la Geek.  
\- Je vous en prie. Vous avez trois jour ou c'est la porte. »

***********************

La jeune sortir du bureau de Pete, toute abasourdie. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle devait être dans un film, dans un rêve, c'était la seule explication à sa rencontre avec Dick Roman.

***********************

« Dick Roman m'a donné du boulot.  
\- C'est bon signe ? Questionna Al.  
\- Cela veut dire que l'œil de Sauron est sûr moi.  
\- Ah, si tu me cherches tu me trouveras dans le compté. »

Charlie Bradbury se mit au travail . Elle essaya plusieurs de méthodes de craquages, mais elle n'arriva pas . Au bout de plusieurs heures, sans sommeil, et en ayant but des litres de cafés. Elle était découragée . Elle finit par s'endormir .

Al arriva à 9h .  
« Je rêve où tu as dormi ici. Je vais nous chercher du café

\- Je peux sucrer le tient avec du crack dit Al.  
\- Ce serait sympa dit Charlie exténuée. »

Là sur son écran s'afficha « Accès Autorisé. »La jeune femme était heureuse .Elle vit des dossiers bizarres portant la mention clone, monstres, faits.  
« C'est qui cette abruti?Se posa comme question la hackeuse .  
Là elle vit un dossier « Richard Roman Entreprise ».  
« Ne fait pas ça, Roman t'as demandé de lui rapporté tout de suite se dit Charlie pour elle-même.

Elle ouvrit le dossier et tomba sur plusieurs articles dont un parle des « Léviathan ».  
« C'est quoi un Léviathan se demanda la jeune femme  
Elle lut : L _es Léviathan sont aussi ancien que la nuit des temps. Ils sont très puissants. Le Borat de Sodium plus connu sous le nom Borax . Le seul moyen de les tuer est de la décapiter et de séparer la tête du corps. Il peuvent comme les polymorphe prendre votre apparence et votre mémoire. Leur leader est Dick Roman. Leur Sang est noir. Sauvez-vous et quittez le pays._

 _********************  
_ Charlie Bradbury rentrait chez elle et prépara un sac avec l'attention de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de Chicago . Quand elle ouvrit la porte de chez elle, elle tomba nez à nez avec un bel homme blond .  
« Je ne vous veux aucun mal dit l'homme .  
Charlie recula de quelques pas et attrapa son épée de collection.  
\- Vous êtes un polymorphe dit Charlie  
Un autre homme, grand et brun arriva derrière elle.  
\- Nous ne sommes pas des polymorphes dit le grand brun.  
Elle l'attaqua avec son épée, qui se cassa. Le blond la désarma, du reste de l'épée.  
\- On n'est pas des Léviathan, vous en voulez la preuve. Vous savez quel effet à le Borax sur eux ? dit le blond.  
\- Oui dit tremblante la rousse.  
Il se versa du Borax sur la main, puis le brun . Le blond tendit la bouteille à Charlie qui s'en versa .  
\- Vous êtes qui ? Demanda Charlie.  
\- Je suis Dean et voici mon petit frère Sam.

********************

 __«Comment m'avez-vous trouver ? Questionna la geek.

Sam lui montra sur son ordinateur, une vidéo prise par sa webcam au bureau.  
\- Il a piraté ma webcam, ah le salaud mais c'est bien joué.  
\- Bienvenue dans le monde de Franck dit Dean.  
\- Donc, tout ce que j'ai lu est réel dit Charlie.  
\- Eh bien plus encore.  
\- Attendez, ça vous à demander combien de temps de pirater le disque dur de Franck ? Questionna Sam.  
\- 24 heures répondit simplement la rousse.  
Les deux frères étaient impressionner .  
\- Il y a des choses que vous ne savez pas pirater ? Demanda le brun.  
-Pas encore.  
\- Les E-mail de Dick Roman.  
-Pourquoi ? … Ah s'en ai un aussi ?  
\- Non c'est lui le grand chef.  
\- Qu'est qu'il veulent en fait ? Voler nos ressources ? Nous asservir.  
\- Ils veulent faire des humains un gros plat de viande répondit Dean.  
\- C'est une blague ? Dit la femme.  
Dean sourit faussement.  
\- C'est sérieux ? D'accord je vais faire ce que m'avez demander.  
La geek s'installa devant son ordinateur portable.

**************************

« Tout d'abord on cherche tous ce qui a rapport avec des fouilles archéologique dit l'aîné des Winchester.  
\- A la Indiana Jones ? Dit Charlie  
\- On peut savoir pourquoi .  
\- C'est dingue, ma semaine avait bien commencé, j'avais rencontré quelqu'un, j'avais téléchargé le dernier album de Robyn. Pas de bol.  
\- On sait que...dit Sam.  
\- Non, la boite mail de Dick Roman n'ai pas sur le réseau mais sur un serveur privé, dans son bureau coupa Charlie  
\- Et Alors ? Demanda Dean.  
\- Il faut avoir son téléphone ou être dans son bureau .  
\- Vous voulez dire que pour avoir accès à sa boite mail, il faut aller dans son bureau.  
\- Vous pouvez pas .. il faut être …  
Les deux frères la regarda.  
\- Il est hors de question que je m'implique, je veux continuer à bosser. Vous pensez que je peux rester en vie après avoir vu le contenu du disque ?  
Sam fit une grimace qui signifiait aucune chance.  
\- J'efface le disque dur et je reprend ma vie .  
\- Vous savez bien que ce n'est pas possible dit Sam.  
\- Cela veut dire que je vais mourir. J'aurais dû accepter le poste chez Google.  
\- Si vous voulez refuser , on comprendra, vous vous êtes pas porter volontaire.  
\- En effet mais maintenant je le suis.  
\- Vous êtes sûr ?  
\- Non, mais c'est personnes vont tuer toutes les personnes que j'aime ainsi que des milliers d'innocents. On commence par quoi, j'ai jamais été espionne dans la vrai vie.  
\- Vous savez pirater des caméras de surveillance dit Dean.  
\- Oui.  
\- Bien commençons par ça.

***************************************************

Charlie était devant l'entrée principale de l'entreprise. « Richard Roman Entreprise ».  
« Allez faut que je jettes à l'eau se dit Charlie pour se donner du courage .  
\- Qu'est qui vous arrive Charlie ? Demanda Dean.  
\- Je ne peux plus bouger .  
\- Vous y aller y arriver dit Dean sans y croire.  
\- Désolé je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas une espionne

Sam prit le téléphone des mains de son frère .  
\- Charlie c'est Sam .  
\- Sam je ne peux pas.  
\- Qui est votre personnage préféré, Harry Potter ?  
Son frère le regardait interloqué .  
\- Hermione répondit la Geek.  
\- Hermione très bien . Est-ce qu'Hermione a baisser les bras quand Sirius Black a eu des problèmes ? Ou Quand Voldemort a attaqué Poudlard ?  
\- Tu déconnes là dit Dean en chuchotant.  
Son frère lui fit signe de se taire.  
\- Bien sûr que non dit Charlie.  
\- Elle a fait quoi ? Demanda Sam.  
\- Elle a tout défoncée.

\- Et vous allez faire quoi ?  
\- Moi aussi, je vais tout défoncé. »

***************************  
Dean et Sam avait installé leur planque dans un camion à quelques mètre de l'entreprise.

Charlie réussit à s'introduire à l'étage où se trouve le bureau de son patron , par un tour de pass pass avec les caméras et le carte magnétique.

Arrivée là, elle voit un vigile, elle panique.  
« Hey, il y a un gros malabar, qui surveille le bureau de Dick Roman . Je fais quoi ?  
\- Attendez qu'il parte dit Dean.  
\- Il a pas l'intention de bouger .  
\- Très bien, vous bossez là tous les jours. Vous le connaissez ?  
\- Si on veut, mais je lui ai jamais parler .  
\- Il vous regarde dans les yeux ou il fait pas attention à vous ?  
\- Je ne sais pas trop . Il me sourit tout le temps.  
\- Vous allez vous approchez et le draguer .  
\- Ce n'est pas du tout mon genre.  
\- Tant pis, il va falloir prendre sur vous.  
\- Non ce que je veux dire, ce n'est pas une nana.  
\- Imaginez le avec des seins suggéra Dean.  
\- Quel horreur .  
\- Vous avez des tatouages ? Tous les tatouages sont sexy.  
La princesse Leila en bikini sur un dé à 20 faces … J'étais bourrée et Comic-Con  
\- OK. Souriez dit Dean.  
Charlie sourit ou plutôt fit une grimace.  
\- Imaginez Scarlett Johanson dans votre salon .  
La jeune femme eut un sourire plus sexy d'un coup.

*******************************

Charlie réussit a craquer le mot de passe . Les données étaient entrain de télécharger les données . Quand le vigile arriva dans le bureau de Dick Roman.  
« Coucou dit Charlie.  
\- Que faites-vous là ?  
\- Première pote à gauche dit Charlie d'un ton d'idiote.  
\- Non droite.  
\- Vous savez ce que j'ai oublié . Vous donnez mon numéro .  
\- On ne devrait pas être ici, c'est le bureau de Dick Roman.  
\- Vous avez vu sa salle de bain ?  
Charlie prit la clé USB discrètement .  
\- Je dois y aller à plus tard dit Charlie.  
La rousse marcha rapidement .

***********************  
Charlie retourna à son bureau  
« Je suis là . Je vous envoie les fichiers.  
\- Dick a fermé des chantiers dit Sam.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait . Pouvez-vous regarder  
\- C'est fait note de frais,rapport de voyage. Une valise a quitté le voyage en Iran, la semaine dernière. Cela voyage en Jet-privé et voiture blindé . Je ne sais pas ce que c'est . Mais ça arrive ce soir à 23h15,ici.  
\- On a combien de temps ? Demanda Dean.  
\- 42 minutes . Ça ira ?  
\- On a besoin que vous gagnez du temps.  
\- Pas de soucis.

Charlie envoya un mail :

Objet : Service transport .

Monsieur,

Le colis arrivera avec 30 minutes de retard.

Cordialement

\- Partez maintenant dit Dean.  
\- J'efface le disque dur et je pars. »

*******************

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à fuir, quand Dick Roman la stoppa.  
« Charlie j'espérais vous trouvez ici .  
Charlie essaya de cacher sa peur.  
\- Monsieur Roman .  
\- Je vous en prie … appelez-moi Dick. Montrez-moi ce que vous avez trouvé .

Charlie était a son bureau avec son patron . La seule chose qu'elle voulait c'est fuir, loin de sa patron.

\- Rien sur ma société ? Demanda Dick.  
\- Non rien .  
\- Et sur Dean et Sam Winchester.  
\- Non plus .  
\- Cela se verrait si des fichiers ont été effacés ?  
\- Non, si c'était bien fait hésite la geek.  
\- Comment avez-vous fait ?  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Comment vous avez fait pour décrypter, l'indécryptable.  
\- Rien n'est indécryptable .

Dick Roman eut un appel .  
 _\- Parfait ._  
Il raccrocha.  
\- Charlie, ne bougez pas, je reviens dans une minute.

******************************

Quand son patron Léviathan disparu, Charlie ramassa ses affaires et fuit. Les portes étaient fermées.  
Dick descendait par l'ascenseur et Pete descendait l'escalier et allait l'attaquer.

Par miracle la porte d'entrée en vitre se brisa. Elle allait courir mais Pete fut projeter par une force invisible et tomba sur la jeune femme . Elle eut le bras cassé . A ce moment là les frères Winchester arrivèrent . Dean jeta du Borax sur Peter . Sam porta Charlie, la douleur l'avait fait tomber dans les pommes.

*******************************************************************  
Le lendemain matin Charlie se réveilla à l'hôpital avec un plâtre. Dean leur parla de leur « oncle » Bobby devenu un fantôme et que hier soir c'est lui qui se battait contre Dick et avait projeter Pete contre Charlie.

***********************************************************************  
Charlie Bradbury décida de prendre part au combat contre les Léviathans et alla vivre au bunker avec les deux frères Winchester .

 **On se retrouve dans 2-3 semaines pour un nouveau chapitre . Ce sera la rencontre de Ruby et Charlie.**

 **Si cela vous intéresse j'écris 4 autres fictions dans des univers différents :**

 **1 fiction « Dark Angel », c'est une Alec/OC , elle se nomme « Une inconnue ».**

 **3 fictions « Divergente » : Eric/OC  
-« Mon amour, mon ennemi » (Point de vu OC) , « Mon amour, mon ennemi »-version Eric (point de vu Eric).  
\- « Divergente : télé-réalité ou véritable réalité »  
\- « Désir Audacieux ».**

 **Voilà .  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**UN AMOUR DÉMONIAQUE**

 **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

 **Rating M**

 **Couple : Charlie/Ruby**

 **Relation : relation amoureuse lesbienne**

 **L'histoire : Ruby a récupérer son âme. Elle est a moitié humaine, à moitié démoniaque. L'ancienne démone, mène une vie normale loin du surnaturel . Un jour, elle sauve Charlie d'une attaque de démon. L'amitié entre les deux femmes, va évoluer vers une relation plus intime . Charlie arrivera t-elle a sauvé, Ruby de son côté démoniaque ?  
**

 **Chapitre 3 : La rencontre**

 **********************************************************************************  
** Cela fait deux ans que Charlie a rejoint la Team Free Will . Elle fait les recherches pour les frères Winchester et les autres chasseurs . Elle est en contact régulier avec Garth, ils s'entendent très bien. Ils ne se sont jamais rencontrés en vrai.

I an Kevin , Charlie a rencontré le jeune homme, c'est un prophète de Dieu . Grâce à sa compréhension des deux tablettes, Ange et Démon, ils vont pouvoir fermer à tous jamais les portes de l'Enfer et du Paradis.

Dean est revenu, i an, du Purgatoire, grâce à l'aide d'un vampire, s'appelant Benny . Dean a dû laisser, Castiel là-bas . Dean parlait par bribes du Purgatoire, mais il n'évoquait, jamais l'ange.

I mois, l'Ange du jeudi est revenu, comme par miracle .

On ne sait pas ce que qui s'est passé, au Purgatoire entre l'Ange et son protégé, mais ils ne s'adressent plus la parole .

Sam a essayer de rentrer en contact avec son ami, mais Castiel ne répond pas à ses « appels ».

*********************  
Ruby était dans un parc, entrain de promener, sa chienne Vodka, un doberman . Elle avait trouvé la chienne amaigrie , une patte blessée, au bord de la route, quelques semaines après que Castiel lui avait rendu son âme .

Elle avait emmener l'animal chez le vétérinaire, qui avait dû amputer Vodka de sa patte avant droite. Depuis Ruby prenait soin d'elle . Au début la chienne, la sentait, au niveau de cœur, comme si elle savait que quelque chose clochait chez sa bienfaitrice . C'était le premier acte généreux en tant que mi-humaine qu'elle avait fait.

Les 4 premières années, elles avait peur que Crowley ou n'importe quel démons, sorcière… voir ange la trouve, donc elle changeait d'endroit, de look régulièrement .

Elle avait dû reprendre des habitudes humaines, comme manger, se doucher … et dormir . Même si que 2 heures de sommeil par nuit lui suffisait . Sûrement le côté démoniaque . Une autre chose qu'elle avait perdu en devenant à moitié-humaine, c'était sa libido . Elle n'éprouvait plus aucun désir ni pour les hommes, ni pour les femmes. Quand elle a essayé, elle a trouvé cela répugnant. Alors que quand elle était démone, elle adorait le sexe.

Depuis 3 ans, elle travaillait en tant que barmaid, dans un bar d'une petite ville . Elle croisait beaucoup de routier, parfois quelques chasseurs. Les premiers temps, elle avait eu peur, qu'il la reconnaisse, mais non, personne ne faisait attention à elle .

Elle s'était même, fait une amie, parmi les serveuses, Tris . Même si elle doutait que c'était pas sa véritable identité. Tris lui avait proposer de louer une maison ensemble, plutôt que vivre au motel.

Elles louaient une maison spacieuse et une grand jardin pour Vodka et Paris, la chatte siamoise, de Tris.

*******************

Un matin, les frères Winchester s'étaient transformer en instructeurs militaires, pour Charlie et Kevin . Charlie s'entraînait au combat au corps à corps avec l'aîné des Winchester . Et Kevin apprenait le maniement des couteaux et des armes à feux avec Sam .

Les deux frères Winchester voulaient les entraîner à devenir des chasseurs, car face à des démons ou les autres créatures, ils seraient des proies faciles . En plus, les deux jeunes restaient seuls des semaines au bunker, quand les frères Winchester étaient sur une affaire.

« Charlie, tu vas commencer, par taper dans ce punching-ball, ensuite, on se battra tous les deux dit Dean.  
\- Dean, a quoi ça sert, je suis une geek, par une chasseuse.

\- Charlie, on a déjà eu cette conversation, quand Sam et moi, nous sommes en chasse, nous sommes pas là vous protéger .  
\- Le bunker est protégé répliqua la jeune femme .  
\- Toi et Kevin, vous sortez du bunker , pour aller faire des courses ou je ne sais quoi d'autres.  
\- Les démons font leur course se moqua Charlie.  
\- Charlie !  
\- OK, OK. »

Charlie commença à s'échauffer en tapant dans le punching-ball. Dean observait, même si Charlie gueulait à faire ses exercices, elle était douée. Mais Dean voyait quelques défauts encore .  
Dean s'approcha de son amie et mis ses mains sur ses hanches, pour modifier l'axe de sa position.  
« Dans cette position, tes coups seront plus précis et tu auras besoin moins de force.  
\- Dean, tu me dragues taquina Charlie.

\- Je ne suis pas si désespéré, pour m'attaquer à une fille inaccessible . Sauf si mon charme naturel a opérer sur toi, Charlie.  
\- Tu rêves Winchester ! Cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas ?  
\- Euh … pas si longtemps.  
\- 1 an,une éternité, pour toi .

\- Et toi alors ?  
\- 6 mois et je sais pas j'ai envie d'autre chose, une relation plus mature, plus adulte, plus sérieuse.  
\- Charlie, avec notre mode de vie, c'est à exclure. J'ai essayé avec Lisa . Sam a essayé avec Jess, c'est impossible.  
\- Il y a bien des couples parmi les chasseurs ?  
\- Oui mais des chasseurs ensemble, pas avec une personne ne venant pas de ce monde . Soit, ses gens étaient chasseurs avant leur rencontre. Soit ils étaient en couple avant de devenir chasseur et un événement dans leur vie, les a fait devenir chasseurs.  
\- Bah voilà faut que je rencontre une chasseuse dit-elle.  
\- Je veux pas être macho, mais il y a plus de mecs. Et les peu de filles que je connaisse, sont hétéros.  
\- Je peux le faire découvrir autre chose .  
\- Bon aller on va passer au corps à corps. »

Charlie était armé d'un couteau d'exercice, qui provoquait des petites décharges électriques . Dean jouait le rôle du démon . Il l'attaqua en premier, en fonçant vers elle, elle recule et essaye de le lacérer, mais il fut plus rapide, il lui asséna un coup dans le ventre . Charlie eut le souffle coupé, Dean continua lui asséna un coup de poing au visage et la fit tomber . Charlie lâcha le couteau. L'homme était à califourchon sur elle, et commençait à l'étrangler . Elle essaya de la repousser , mais il était plus fort. La jeune femme réussit à récupérer son couteau et « tua » le démon .

« C'est pas encore ça , Charlie, je te désarme trop facilement, on recommencera demain. Va me cherche Kevin s'il te plaît . Et toi va bosser , le lancer de couteaux et le tir dit Dean.  
\- D'accord. »

La jeune femme regarda le jeune prophète, tirer, il était devenu un excellent tireur.  
« Alors, l'instructeur Dean a été comment?Dit Kevin.  
\- Très dur comme d'habitude. D'ailleurs il m'a dit que c'était à ton tour . »  
Sam rigola , les deux jeunes gens, les appelait lui et Dean, instructeurs, quand ils leurs enseignaient l'art de se défendre.

Charlie commença pas les lancers de couteaux, elle mit les cinq au centre . Puis ils passèrent au tir à l'arme à feu . La jeune femme chargea l'arme et se mit en position , ses mains tremblaient .  
« Charlie que t'arrive t-il ? Demanda Sam.  
La Geek mit l'arme en sécurité et la posa. Puis se retourna vers son ami.

\- Sam, quand on tue des démons, on tu leur hôte aussi, des humains . On est pas sensés sauver les humains . Il n'y a pas de moyen de les exorcisé .

\- Si, quand on peut, on le fait avec Dean . Si l'humain n'est pas posséder depuis longtemps. Si l'humain est possédé depuis des mois, voir des années, il est mort, ce n'est plus qu'une corps vide.  
\- Où vas l'être humain mort, quand le démon l'a possédé , en enfer, au paradis ?  
\- Aucune idée. »  
Sam laissa son amie en paix avec cet entraînement, elle n'était pas prête.

****************************  
Ruby et Tris servaient à table les clients, ce soir vu le monde . On était samedi, c'était la soirée « Strip Teaseuse », la bar se transformait en club de Strip Tease, avec plusieurs scènes, avec des barres de pole dance. Et des salons privés à l'étage . Ceux qui avaient le droit au salon privé, c'était ceux qui avaient pris une bouteille de champagne ou si c'était une soirée réservé. Pour l'occasion, les filles portaient, un costume sexy . Ce soir pour Tris, c'était une tenue de démone : Une robe bustier ultra-courte rouge, avec les cornes et la fourche. Ruby souriait devant la situation. Ruby avait choisit un costume de cheerlader. Un mini short et un mini t-shirt, avec des inscription d'une ville .

Tris et Ruby naviguaient parmi la clientèle, certain clients leurs mettaient une main aux fesses . Elles leur faisaient un regard de « tueuse », qui faisaient arrêter directement les hommes.

L'amie de Ruby était tout excité, son amant lui avait envoyé un sms, pour lui dire qu'il serait là d'ici 1 heure . A ce moment là, elle lui fera un strip tease dans l'un des salon privé, puis ensuite ils continueront leur nuit torride ailleurs .

Flash-back __

 _Cela faisait trois mois que Ruby, travaillait dans le bar, quand Adam rentra dans le bar . Il détonait dans ce bar, il avait le style banquier . Il était venu un samedi . Adam s'était installé au bar. Tris l'avait tout de suite remarqué, elle s'était mis en mode « chasse ». La meilleure amie de Ruby couchait avec des hommes, grand, petit, style mannequin, plus gros, jeune à peine sorti de l'adolescence, ou père de famille._

 _Au fil de la soirée, elle avait vu son amie, sourire, rigoler sincèrement avec Adam. Ruby, dès leur première rencontre, avait senti chez son amie, un profond désarroi, qui se cachait derrière un masque de la femme fatale avec son sourire de façade._

 _Mais Ruby avait aussi remarqué, la trace de l'alliance d'Adam._

 _Quand elle finit son service, elle rentra chez elle avec Vodka qui l'attendait derrière la porte . Après s'être démaquiller et prit une bonne douche, elle alla dormir ses deux heures réglementaires. Puis elle se mit devant la saison 2 de « Games of Throne »._

 _Tris rentra au petit matin, Ruby était entrain de préparer le petit-déjeuner.  
« Ruby, j'ai passé la plus merveilleuse nuit, depuis des années.  
\- C'est bien, tu comptes le revoir ?  
Elles s'installèrent à table.  
\- Oui, pourquoi pas,quand il passera par là .  
\- Il fait quoi dans la vie ?  
\- Il recherche des maisons ou différents objets de valeur,pour des gens fortuné, à travers le monde. Il est franco-anglais ._

 _\- Et marié dit Ruby.  
\- Je sais il me la dit , il a deux enfants. Il vit entre Londres et Paris. Sa femme travaille pour une agence de mannequin.  
\- Cela ne te dérange pas ?  
\- Non , je ne cherche plus de relation sérieuse.  
\- Pourquoi tu as eu une relation sérieuse ?  
\- Oui j'ai été même marier.  
Elle sortit de sous son t-shirt une chaîne avec une plaque militaire et deux alliances_

 _\- Si tu veux raconte.  
\- Je suis fille de militaire, j'ai voyagé à travers les États-Unis et l'Europe au gréer des mutations de mon père. Lors de sa mutation à Hawaï,j'avais 18 ans. J'ai rencontré Tobias, il avait 22 ans . Au début je ne pouvais pas le supporté,son côté arrogant, son côté froid . Au fil de temps, j'ai compris que c'était une façade . Il voulait se protéger, ne pas passer pour une victime. Sa mère était morte sous les coups de son père . Lui avait fugué à 16 ans et avait fait des conneries. Hawaï était sa première affectation. Tobias faisait partie de jeunes que l'armée intégrait dans ses rang pour deux ans. C'était cela pour les jeunes ou la maison de correction ou prison pour certains. Pendant ses deux ans, Tobias et moi on s'est rapproché. Au bout des deux ans, Tobias s'est réengager, pour 5 ans, on s'est marié avant son départ en Afghanistan. I ans, il partait pour son dernier déploiement, il est mort, par un enfant kamikaze. »  
Au cours de son récit , mon amie pleurait . Je lui pris les mains.  
\- C'était un homme bien .  
\- C'est l'homme de ma vie, cela restera à jamais mon mari. J'ai eu la chance de rencontré mon âme-sœur. Certaines personnes ne la rencontre jamais . Aucun homme, ne prendra sa place .  
\- Je n'ai jamais connu l'amour avoua Ruby.  
\- Tu rencontreras cette personne, un jour.  
\- Je ne crois pas que je le mérite. J'ai fais des mauvaises choses dans ma vie._

 _\- Tous le monde à la droite à une seconde chance. »_

Charlie alla faire des courses, dans une petite ville , dans un autre État, très loin du bunker . C'était une mesure de sécurité instaurer par les frères Winchester, pour pas que les démons découvrent l'existence du bunker .

Avant d'aller faire les courses, elle s'arrêta dans un bar qui faisait aussi brasserie le midi. Elle vit les deux serveuses accoudée au bar . L'une petite et frêle, avec des cheveux court blonds et de beau yeux bleus. L'autre une petite, plus élancée, avec des cheveux court bruns et de beaux yeux bleus.  
Elles étaient toutes les deux très belle . Mais la brune avait quelque chose de fascinant … de presque démoniaque en elle. La geek lui adressa un sourire chaleureux

Charlie s'assoie à une table. Le bar était pratiquement vide, il était déjà 14h.

Ruby regarda la nouvelle cliente, c'était une femme d'environ son âge, avec de long cheveux roux et le plus beau sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Depuis des années, Ruby éprouva une attirance charnel pour une personne . Et vu le regard de sa cliente, elle n'était pas non plus insensible au charme de l'ancienne démone.

« Tris j'y vais. »  
Son amie lui sourit, elle avait comprit.

La serveuse brune, se dirigea vers la table de la jeune femme .

« Bonjour, je suis Ruby et je serai votre serveuse pour ce midi.  
\- Charlie répondit la geek.  
\- Je te sers quoi , ma belle,Charlie dit-elle en faisant son sourire ravageur.  
La rousse rougit devant le compliment.  
\- Un croque madame avec des frites et une salade, en boisson, un coca .  
\- Un dessert ?  
\- Tu me propose quoi ?  
\- Moi.  
\- Parfait, je prendrais ce dessert»  
La serveuse lui accorda un dernier sourire et alla préparer la commande.

Charlie se disait qu'elle pouvait bien passer, quelques heures agréable, avec cette jolie serveuse, qu'il lui avait fait clairement des avances. Cela faisait 6 mois et se laisser aller au plaisir dans les bras d'une femme, cela pouvais un véritable détressant à sa nouvelle vie . »

************************

Ruby vient leur apporter sa commande, elle vit une autre commande identique sur le plateau de la serveuse. Ruby s'assit en face d'elle.  
« Cela te dérange que je mange avec toi et qu'on discute avant de … tu vois quoi dit Ruby.

\- Cela me ferait très plaisir dit Charlie .  
\- Tu sais je n'ai l'habitude pas de draguer comme ça des mecs ou filles . Il y a quelques années, c'était mon style . Mais depuis 7 ans, j'ai changé , depuis voilà quoi se justifia la serveuse.  
\- Tu sais c'est toujours agréable de se faire draguer par une jolie fille . Tu sais avec mon métier, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de rencontrer quelqu'un avec me poser, même si je voudrais. Je ne sais pas si je rencontrais une personne qui accepterait.  
\- Pourquoi, tu fais quoi ?  
Charlie ne savait pas quoi répondre .  
\- Je résous les meurtres ou disparation inexpliqué . Les affaires classés si tu veux, mais dans le privé.

\- Un genre de détective .  
\- Voilà.  
\- Où est ton imper ? Taquina la serveuse.  
\- Dans la voiture. »  
Les deux femmes passèrent un agréable moment ensemble .

*************************

Ruby ne fit attention, aux clients qui rentraient et qui allaient s'asseoir, elle était en grande conversation avec Charlie. De coin de l'œil, elle vit Tris se diriger vers les clients . Elle n'entendit plus un bruit.  
« C'est mon jour de chance, Charlie, l'amie des Winchester et Ruby cette traîtresse. Les deux femmes se levèrent.

\- Meg dit Ruby..  
\- Bonjour, grande sœur .

Meg s'approcha dangereusement de Tris et lui mis un couteau sous la gorge.  
\- Ne la touche pas.  
Ruby attrapa son couteau qui était à sa ceinture.  
\- Alors c'est vrai tu as récupérer ton âme.  
\- Ruby, je ne comprend que raconte cette femme dit Tris en pleure.  
\- Tu ne sais pas ma jolie, Ruby était un démon, on a torturés des gens pendant des siècles ensemble. C'est elle qui m'a transformé en démon dit Meg.  
Meg montra à sa victime ses yeux noirs, Tris cria.  
\- Ruby elle ment dit Tris.  
\- Non dit Ruby. »

Meg projeta contre un mur,Tris, qui perdit connaissance . Un combat commença entre les deux femmes et les 10 démons dont Meg.

Deux démons se jetèrent sur Ruby, elle se recula, elle donna un coup pied au premier et tua l'autre d'un coup de couteau.

Pendant ce temps là, Charlie sortit son arme et arriva à tuer 4 démons, dont celui que Ruby avait mis à terre, avant qu'un autre démon la désarma .

Ruby, ne pouvais pas aider l'amie des Winchester, 4 démons se jetaient sur elle.

Meg se délectait du spectacle .

L'ancienne démone, ne pouvait pas utiliser ses pouvoirs, sinon son côté démoniaque pouvait reprendre le dessus. Les 4 démons l'encerclait . Un premier se jetait sur elle, elle lui envoya un coup de pied, puis elle se baissa et fit tomber le second . Elle poignarda le troisième. Le dernier réussit à la désarmer, mais elle attrapa un couteau sur la table heureusement qui était en argent et poignarda le démon.

Charlie essayait de tenir à distance le démon et de récupérer le couteau, dans sa botte. Elle réussit comme à l'entraînement à donner un coup au démon. Ce qui le fit reculer. Elle allait récupérer son arme,mais elle ne vit pas Meg, qui la projeta. Charlie sa cassa la jambe. Le démon avec qui elle avait combattu au sol, reviens à la charge . 

A ce moment là, Ruby avait récupérer l'arme à feu et tua le démon qui allait attaquer Charlie et les autres. Elle voulut tuer Meg, mais celle-ci disparu dans de la fumée . Seul les démons d'un niveau supérieur pouvait faire ça.

Ruby alla voir Charlie.  
« Comment vas-tu ?  
\- Je pense que j'ai la jambe cassée. Alors comme ça tu es un démone avec une âme.  
\- Si tu veux . Et toi une chasseuse, qui connaît les Winchester . Je vais voir Tris.  
Ruby alla voir son amie et prit son pouls.  
\- Elle est juste inconsciente ! Cria Ruby a Charlie. »  
Puis Ruby appela les secours.

*************************

Dean et Sam venaient de rentrer d'une chasse.  
« Bonjour Kevin . Où est Charlie ? Demanda Sam.

\- Elle est partie faire des courses, elle ne devrait plus tarder. »

Castiel apparut dans le bunker . Il avait faire un signe, qui permettait à Castiel de rentrer, mais aucun autre Ange, ne pouvait venir au bunker

« Bonjour Cas disent Sam et Kevin en chœur.  
Ils étaient heureux.  
\- Castiel dit froidement Dean .  
\- J'ai besoin de vous Ruby a été repérer par les démons. Ils traquaient Charlie et, ils ont trouve aussi Ruby .  
\- Comment cela se fait que Ruby était là ?  
\- Ruby travaille, dans ce bar à McDermitt dans le Nevada au USA .  
\- Charlie a dû aller faire ses courses là dit Sam.  
\- Qui est Ruby ? Demanda Kevin.

\- Ruby nous a aidé, i ans sur une affaire. Elle nous aidé à combattre Irina Volakof, une puissante sorcière. Cette sorcière, pouvait faire sortir Lucifer, de sa cage qui était son ancien amant. Seule Ruby pouvait la combattre, car s'était sa descendante dit Sam.  
\- Ruby est une wiccan ? Demanda Kevin.  
\- Tu sais ce que c'est une wiccan ? Questionna Dean.  
\- Oui je l'ai lu dans un livre, ici.  
\- Ce que Sam ne te dit pas, c'est que Ruby était une démone .  
\- Comment elle pouvait la tuer, si c'était un démon ? Demanda Kevin.  
\- Ruby avant d'être un démon, était une bonne sorcière, qui a été perverti par Lilith. Elle accepta de nous aidé, si je lui rendais son âme dit Castiel.  
\- Elle est humaine ?  
\- A moitié , ainsi qu'a moitié démone. »

************************

Ruby était au chevet de son amie . Les médecins avait diagnostiqué juste un petit hématome, rien de grave. Tris se réveillait .  
« Hey salut dit Ruby.  
\- Sors de ma chambre, je ne veux plus te voir, sale monstre !  
\- Tris, je sais que cela te dépasse, mais laisse-moi t'expliquer.

\- Sors de ma chambre ! Sors de ma vie !  
\- Bien, je serai parti que tu sera rentré . Je m'occupe de Paris, je l'emmène chez la voisine.  
\- Ne la touche pas ! Tu vas en faire un sacrifice.  
\- Je n'ai jamais utilisé un animal vivant, lors de mes sortilèges. Sache que ton amitié et ces 3 années, on été la plus belle chose de ma vie, depuis des siècles. »

Ruby sortit de l'hôpital, elle prit son paquet de clope et son briquet dans la poche de sa veste en cuir rouge. L'ancienne démone fuma . Elle sentit des larmes coulées sur ses joues . Elle se souvenait pas la dernière fois, qu'elle avait pleurer. Ruby n'avait aucun souvenir de sa vie d'humaine, dans son sommeil, elle voyait des gens, des lieux, elle ne savait pas si c'était des rêves ou des souvenirs de sa vie d'humaine.

********************  
Dean et Sam, se firent comme d'habitude passer pour des fédéraux .Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de leur amie.  
« Salut Charlie disent les frères .  
\- Salut les mecs.  
\- Comment ça va ?  
\- J'aurais pu mourir sans l'intervention de Ruby . Elle vous connaissait et selon les dires de la démone , Meg. Ruby est une ancienne démone.  
\- Tu as vu Meg ? Demanda Sam.  
\- Oui c'est elle qui me traquait . C'est quoi l'histoire de Ruby ?  
\- On te racontera plus tard. On doit la retrouver et la protéger dit Dean d'un air dégoûté.  
\- Tu sembles l'adoré dit Charlie.  
\- Une vrai passion entre nous dit cyniquement Dean.  
\- Tu peux la retrouver ? Demanda Sam.  
\- Bien sûr, donnez mon PC portable dans ma sacoche. Heureusement elle était sous la table, les démons l'ont pas vu.  
Sam donna son pc à la geek.  
\- Je vais pirater le fichier de l'hôpital et la trouver via son amie , Tris.  
5 minutes plus tard, Charlie trouva l'adresse.

********************************

Ruby alla au bar .  
« Phil, j'ai besoin de ma paye, je dois partir, des affaires à régler de pour tout.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave . En tout cas, sache que un jour, tu veux revenir tu auras toujours ta place.  
\- Merci.  
\- Va voir le comptable qu'il fasse le nécessaire »  
Ruby récupéra son chèque et signa les différents documents de fin de contrat.

Ensuite, elle emmena la chatte chez sa voisine .  
« Bonjour, madame Lens. Je peux vous confier, Paris, pour quelques jours. Tris est à l'hôpital . Et moi je dois partir, des affaires de familles à régler et cela m'étonnerais que je revienne.  
\- Bien sûr . Rien de grave ?  
\- ça va aller. Merci. »

Après, Ruby rentra chez elle et prépara ses affaires .Vodka la suivait partout, comme si elle savait que quelque chose se passait.  
« T'inquiète pas ma belle, je ne pars pas sans toi. »  
Ruby regarda une dernière fois sa maison, une larme coula , elle ferma la porte derrière elle, suivit de sa chienne.

*******************

Dean , Sam et Charlie arrivèrent au moment que Ruby sortit de chez elle. Les garçons avaient raconté l'histoire de Ruby et la récupération de son âme sur le trajet  
« Ruby dit Sam.  
\- Sam, Dean, quelle mauvaise surprise .

Dean prit peur en voyant Vodka, la chienne le grogna dessus.  
\- Je crois que Vodka, te déteste autant que moi, Dean.  
\- C'est réciproque.  
La chienna alla voir Charlie, la jeune femme caressa l'animal derrière les oreilles, la chienne était heureuse.  
\- Je crois qu'elle t'adore. Pourtant Vodka, n'aime pas les étrangers. Comment va ta jambe ?  
\- Je survivrai, je te dois la vie.  
\- C'est êtes-vous là ?

\- On a ordre de te ramener avec nous dit le blond.  
\- Ah bon, Dean tu es bon soldat au service des anges ricana Ruby  
\- Salope ! Je vais te …  
\- C'est Castiel qui nous amène dit Sam.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous.  
\- Ruby, Meg te pourchasseras, tu es humaine. On sera plus fort en équipe . Je suis sûr que tes talents de sorcière, peuvent nous être utile et ta connaissance des monstres dit Charlie. »  
Ruby fut convaincu par les paroles de la rousse

Dean conduisit l'impala avec Charlie à l'arrière, allonger avec son plâtre. Sam conduisit la New-Bettle rose de Charlie. Et Ruby conduisit sa camaro avec Vodka sur le siège passager. Ils prenaient tous la direction du bunker.

****************

 **Voilà le chapitre 3 avec la rencontre de Ruby et Charlie ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.**

 **J'attends vos reviews!^^**

 **J'attends aussi vos suggestions pour le prochain chapitre . J'avoue, je sèche un peu, la période avant leur relation .On se retrouve dans 2-3 semaines pour le prochain chapitre.**

 **PS : Tris et Tobias sont une référence aux personnages de la saga « Divergente ». Si vous êtes intéresser, j'ai trois fictions en cours sur cette saga.**


	4. Chapter 4

**UN AMOUR DÉMONIAQUE**

 **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

 **Rating M**

 **Couple : Charlie/Ruby**

 **Relation : relation amoureuse lesbienne**

 **L'histoire : Ruby a récupérer son âme. Elle est a moitié humaine, à moitié démoniaque. L'ancienne démone, mène une vie normale loin du surnaturel . Un jour, elle sauve Charlie d'une attaque de démon. L'amitié entre les deux femmes, va évoluer vers une relation plus intime . Charlie arrivera t-elle a sauvé, Ruby de son côté démoniaque ?  
**

 **Chapitre 4 : La cohabitation**

 **Message : En fait j'ai avancé mes autres fictions plus vite que je ne pensais . Chapitre plus court . Il fait 2000 mots contre entre 3000 et 4000 pour les autres chapitres.**

 **Voilà le chapitre de la cohabitation, j'attends vos review à la fin^^**

 **********************************************************************************

Cela faisait 1 mois que Ruby était « emprisonnée », au bunker. Elle était dans sa chambre qui à l'opposée des autres chambres des habitants du bunker .

Toutes ses journées se ressemblaient. Après avoir dormi deux heures, elle lisait, le temps que sa chienne Vodka se réveille.

Ensuite elle allait dans la cuisine, se préparer son petit-déjeuner, et le repas de sa chienne. Les autres dormaient. Puis elle retournait dans sa chambre, prendre son repas et regardait les infos en même temps .

Ensuite elle allait se doucher et se préparer pour sortir . Et elle alla se balader avec Vodka , parfois elle faisait son jogging en même temps .

Quand elle rentrait, les autres habitants déjeunaient , parlaient ensemble . Dean lui adressait pas la parole . Kevin non plus, mais plus part crainte . Sam lui disait à peine bonjour . La seule qui lui parlait de temps en temps dans cette maison c'était Charlie . D'ailleurs Vodka allait toujours voir la geek, pour avoir ses câlins.

Puis Ruby restait enfermé dans sa chambre, à lire ou regarder des séries, le reste de la journé sortait juste, pour se prendre à manger ou aller se balader avec Vodka.

**************************

Depuis l'arrivée de Ruby au bunker, Sam et Dean avait été très peu présent au bunker . Les deux frères étaient dans l'impala, en direction d'une ville dont Sam ne souvenait plus de nom, ni même de l'État . Il avait même oublié ce qu'ils devaient chasser .

« Bon Dean, tu vas finir par le dire, cela t'emmerdes que Ruby soit en bunker dit Sam.  
\- Pourquoi pas toi ?!  
\- Elle est humaine, maintenant.  
\- Elle a juste récupérer son âme,cela ne fait pas d'elle un être humain.  
\- Tu joues sur les mots.  
\- Je te rappelle qu'elle a toujours un côté démoniaque et si elle décide de redevenir démon . On devra combattre, l'une des sorcière les plus puissantes du monde .

\- Depuis 7 ans, elle n'a rien fait . Elle a protégée, Charlie contre Meg .  
\- Et si les deux sœurs décident de s'allier et de libérer, papa Lucifer et Maman, Lilith, se sera pire que l'Apocalypse dit Dean  
\- Si elle représentait un véritable danger, Castiel nous demanderait pas de la protéger .  
Dean se tendit encore plus en entendant le nom de Castiel, il accéléra comme un malade.

************************

Sam avait réussit à convaincre Dean de rentrer au bunker, après deux chasses aux fantômes, une chasse contre un djinn et une dernière contre deux Vétâlas .

En rentrant que ne fut pas la surprise des deux frères, de voir Charlie et Ruby attablées à la table entrain de faire des recherches ensemble. Kevin était absent.

« Charlie que fais cette démone avec nos livres ! Cria Dean .  
\- Ce n'est plus un démone, Dean ! Elle m'aide pour mes recherches. Au lieu de l'avoir comme une ennemi, voit là comme une alliée précieuse . Elle connaît beaucoup de choses sur les forces de mal.  
\- Non c'est une bombe à retardement, qui va un jour nous exploser à la gueule et qui te tuera, nous tuera tous.  
\- Elle m'a sauvée la vie .  
\- J'exige qu'elle ne sorte pas de sa chambre.  
\- Tu EXIGES ! Je ne sais pas qu'on était en DICTATURE ! »  
Charlie planta Dean et alla rejoindre l'ancienne démone .

*******************

Après sa dispute avec Dean, Charlie avait rejoint Ruby , qui était sortit avec Vodka.  
« Merci de m'avoir défendu, auprès de Dean dit Ruby.  
\- De rien. Dean est un mec bien mais parfois il peut se montrer con . Il veut juste nous protéger de …  
\- Moi . Il a pas tord d'une certaine façon. Ce côté démoniaque est toujours en moi et je suis une menace pour vous, peut-être plus que n'importe quel monstre.

\- Depuis 7 ans, tu a rien fait, tu as une vie normale .  
\- 7 ans n'efface pas des siècles de tortures, de tueries .  
\- C'est vrai, mais aujourd'hui tu es une autre personne. Grâce au fait que tu as aider Dean et Sam, i ans, en tuant ton ancêtre, tu as empêcher Lucifer de revenir sur terre.

\- Oui .  
Je peux te poser une question indiscrète ? Demanda Charlie.  
\- Vas-y .  
\- Pourquoi alors que tu étais une bonne sorcière, tu t'es tourné vers le mal ?  
\- Aucune idée . Je ne sais pas, je me souviens juste d'avoir donné mon âme à un démon . Je crois que j'avais fait un pacte avec un démon des croisements .  
\- Tu n'as aucun souvenir de ta vie humaine ? Sam m'a dit que même avant de récupérer ton âme, il te restait des bribes humanité et que tu les a aidé .  
\- Oui, je me suis jamais senti à ma place parmi les démons . Non je n'ai aucun souvenir, je vois souvent des gens , surtout deux femmes, l'une un peu plus vieille que moi et l'autre une femme qui pourrait être ma mère .  
\- C'est déjà un bon début . »

*********************  
Au fils des jours, Sam et Kevin se montraient plus accueillant avec l'ancienne démone. Elle partageait le repas avec tous les membres du bunker même Dean . Sauf que ce dernier lui adressait toujours par la parole . Aucun des deux ne faisait un effort, le chasseur et l'ancienne démone restaient camper sur leur position .

Dean rentrait de courses, il n'y avait plus de tartes, de bières et surtout du whisky. Il entendit rire à son arrivée . Ruby leur racontait des histoires avec d'autres monstres.

« Un jour, deux vampires s'étripaient pour une proie . La fille a eu le temps de se détacher et de se barrer .  
Les autres se mirent à rire .  
\- Mais bon le plus drôle c'est de voir les factions de démons se bagarrer pour un territoire .  
\- Ils ont des territoires ? Demanda Kevin .  
\- Oui chaque démon à sa zone géographique, mais peu la respecte.  
\- Et toi ?  
\- Moi je travaillais en free-lance  
\- Les moins aimables ?  
\- Les vampires, car soit disant ils sont les premiers monstres, ils sont tellement hautain . Les plus funs sont les succubes . Les plus coincés sont les démons des croisements. Il y a qu'avoir Crowley . Je me demande d'ailleurs comment il est devenus roi des Enfer .  
\- Pourquoi tu es la seule sorcière qui a été transformé en démon ? Demanda Kevin.  
\- Aucune idée . Quand tu nais sorcière, ton destin est déjà tout tracé, soit tu es une bonne ou mauvaise sorcière et ton rôle c'est de tuer les sorcières et sorciers du camp adverse répondit Ruby.  
\- Et les plus sexy ? Questionna Charlie.  
\- Les êtres des Ténèbres .  
\- C'est quoi, jamais entendu parler dit Sam.  
\- Ce sont des tueurs à gages magiques . Ils peuvent tuer des sorciers, des êtres humains, quelque fois des anges ou des démons ou au contraire les protéger  
\- On n'en a jamais rencontré avec Dean dit Sam.  
\- Ils font passer ça pour des banal accident domestiques.  
\- Il tuent même des démons? Dit surprise Charlie .  
\- Oui il peuvent travailler, pour le bien ou le mal . La seule chose qui les intéressent, c'est l'argent . Ils vivent parmi les humains. C'est souvent des enfants des succubes . Ils sont a moitié être magique et humains.  
\- Comment on les tuent ? Demanda Sam.  
\- Une balle en argent trempé dans du sang de succube répondit Ruby. »

***********************

Un jour, un coup de tonnerre retentit dans le bunker .  
« Dean Winchester se croit mieux que tout le monde ! Hurla Ruby  
\- Non pas mieux que tout le monde, mieux que toi et les autres de ton espèce !  
\- J'ai entendu dire que tu étais le meilleur élève de Alistair !  
\- Je t'interdis !

\- Tu as adoré torturé ses âmes nargua l'ancienne démone .  
-J'ai …  
\- Tu serai devenu un démon si Castiel ne t'avait pas sauver . Tous les humains n'ont pas la chance que les anges s'intéressent à leur petite personne.  
\- J'ai résisté 40 ans ! Et toi Ruby ?  
\- Alistair n'existait pas encore . Il est arrivé après moi . Si tu veux savoir Meg a été sa première disciple et elle a résisté 50 ans . »  
Leur dispute dura encore et elle laissa des traces dans le bunker, des livres ,des chaises étaient au sol.

*********************

Depuis sa dispute avec Dean, Ruby s'était de nouveau cloîtrer dans sa chambre et la seule personne a qui elle parlait, en tout cas être vivant c'était Vodka .

Les liens fragiles qu'elle avait commencé a construire avec Kevin , Sam et la jolie Charlie était détruit . La jeune femme lui plaisait de plus en plus jour après jour. Mais elle n'avait plus parler de ce qui se serait passé entre elles, si les démons n'avaient pas débarqué au bar .

L'ancienne démone repensait aussi souvent à sa meilleure amie, Tris . Mais cette dernière n'avait jamais répondu à aucun de ses SMS ou appels .

********************

Un soir, alors que Ruby zappait à la télé. On frappa discrètement à la porte.  
« Entrez  
C'était Charlie.  
\- Cela te dit qu'on se mate _Harry Potter à l'école des Sorciers ?_ Demanda timidement la geek.  
La rousse lui fit un grand sourire et Ruby lui rendit.  
\- Pas de film, sans pop-corn dit Charlie. »  
La tornade rousse posa le DVD sur le lit et sortit de la chambre.

Ruby installa le DVD pendant que Charlie était aller préparer le pop-corn. Elle installa des coussins, pour elle et l'humaine . Puis elle s'installa sur le lit, avec la télécommande en attendant, la jeune femme.

Charlie s'installa avec le pop-corn sur les genoux. La chienne entre les deux femmes . Ruby lança le film .

Ruby souriait en voyant son amie dire les dialogues avant les personnages.

Quand les deux femmes se passaient le pop-corn, leurs mains se frôlaient et elles restaient comme ça plus longtemps que nécessaire, sans aucun gène .

A la fin du film, Charlie reprit son DVD . Elle caressa Vodka pour lui dire bonne nuit . Puis les deux femmes s'embrassèrent sur la joue, où plutôt près des lèvres, mais sans se toucher.

Charlie sortit de la chambre déçue, elle avait espérer finir la soirée,et passer la nuit, en sentant les lèvres, les mains de Ruby sur sa peau . Elle pensait que leur toucher, ses allusions sexuelles, l'ancienne démone avait comprit .

Depuis que Ruby était au bunker, elle repensait à leur conversation au bar et ce qui se serait passé, si Meg et les démons n'avaient pas débarqué .

Pratiquement toutes les nuits, elle imaginait Ruby, lui susurrer des mots érotiques, sentir ses lèvres, sa langue, ses mains sous son corps et que Charlie la supplierait . A chaque fois Ruby était très entreprenante,dominante, elle la baisait n'importe où dans le bunker et quand elle avait finit, elle laissait Charlie pantelante, après quelques geste de tendresses .

Mais ce soir, Charlie sera seule dans sa chambre et pour calmer le feu au creux de son ventre, elle utiliserait ses sex-toy, en fermant les yeux, en pensant à Ruby.

Charlie n'avait jamais été timide, face à une autre femme, au contraire c'est souvent elle qui menait la danse . Mais avec Ruby c'était différent, l'ancienne démone avait connu tant d'amant et d'amante pendant les siècles, que Charlie avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de sa partenaire .

Ce soir elle s'endormira encore, en pensant à l'autre femme du bunker .

************** 

**Voilà chapitre 4 terminé, j'attends votre avis sur ce petit chapitre .**

 **Je ne sais pas quand je publierais, la prochaine fois, car je vais être pas mal occupé de Janvier à Mars.**

 **En plus j'ai d'autres fictions en cours sur d'autre fandom, 1 dark angel et 3 Divergente .  
Et je l'ai écrit et publie par ordre chronologique, la fic supernatural étant la dernière commencer, sera la dernière publier .**

 **Si vous avez des idées pour le chapitre 5, je suis preneuse, car aucune idée .**

 **Bonne année 2016 à vous toutes**


	5. Chapter 5

**UN AMOUR DÉMONIAQUE**

 **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

 **Rating M**

 **Couple : Charlie/Ruby**

 **Relation : relation amoureuse lesbienne**

 **L'histoire : Ruby a récupérer son âme. Elle est a moitié humaine, à moitié démoniaque. L'ancienne démone, mène une vie normale loin du surnaturel . Un jour, elle sauve Charlie d'une attaque de démon. L'amitié entre les deux femmes, va évoluer vers une relation plus intime . Charlie arrivera t-elle a sauvé, Ruby de son côté démoniaque ?  
**

 **Chapitre 5 :**

 **Message : Je remercie Pimpiericky en guest pour sa review. Oui on découvrira au fur et à mesure le passé de Ruby . Je vais essayer de faire d'autres scène de bunker . Oui je pensais un moment faire de Ruby une chasseuse**

 **MINI LEMON**

 ************************************************************************

 ****Ruby avaient été « autoriser » par l'aîné des Winchester, à aider Charlie et Kevin dans les recherches.

Sauf que Ruby n'était pas un rat de bibliothèque, une fille casanière . Elle avait besoin d'action. Depuis qu'elle était une devenue une démone, elle avait voyager à travers le monde, ne tenant pas en place, elle avait tué des démons, des sorcières, des humains, des vampires. Elle n'avait jamais choisit vraiment son camp entre le bien et le mal .

Le seul moment où elle s'est posé c'était pendant ses trois années, mais elle l'avait choisi et n'était pas enfermer .

En repensant à ses trois années, ces pensées la ramenait vers Tris et à chaque fois cela était aussi douloureux que quand elle avait récupérer son âme . L'ancienne démone se disait parfois que c'était mieux quand elle était démone, elle ne ressentait, ni la tristesse, ni la culpabilité .

La jeune femme pensait à tout ça en envoyant des coups de poings et pieds dans un punching-ball .

Si cette dernière n'avait pas été aussi perdue dans ses pensées, elle aurait remarqué, la présence de Charlie, qui la reluquait depuis un long moment .

Au début ce n'était pas l'attention de la Geek, elle avait enfiler une tenue de sport, pour proposer un combat à Ruby. Mais quand elle était arrivée, elle avait ressentit la colère de son amie . Et surtout elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la reluquer mouler dans son jogging et d'admirer la sueur qui lui coulais dans le dos, ses yeux étaient descendu jusqu'à la chute de rein de la démone, où se trouvait un tatouage tribal .

Ruby se retourna pour prendre une bouteille d'eau et vit son amie. Les yeux de Charlie tomba immédiatement sur la belle petite poitrine qui était mis en valeur par cette brassière de sport avec un beau décolleté.  
« La vu te plaît la taquina l'ancienne démone.  
\- Très ...Euh c'est pas ce que je voulais dire , pardon.  
Charlie rougit et Ruby trouvait sa craquant.  
\- Pourquoi les humains vous avez du mal à assumer vos désirs ?  
\- Je ne sais pas , c'est ce qui nous différencie des démons . La luxure fait partie des 7 péchés capitaux.  
\- Ouais. Tu es venu me reluquer ou tu voulais autre chose ? Dit en souriant la blonde.  
\- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais qu'on combattre ensemble . Mais tu es peut-être crever . Et je n'ai pas voulu te déranger, pas seulement parce que je te matais, mais tu semblais en colère, triste.  
\- Je pense beaucoup à Tris, c'est trop dur toutes ses émotions humaines. J'aurais dû rester un démon . Comment pouvez-vous supporter la culpabilité, la tristesse ?  
Charlie s'approcha de son amie. Charlie lui prit les mains, Ruby avait reposer sa bouteille d'eau.  
\- Les sentiments mauvais sont contrebalancer par les bons . La tristesse, le bonheur, la culpabilité, la sérénité, la haine …  
\- l'amour dit Ruby.  
\- Voilà.  
\- Tu es prêt à te battre, je vais te mettre une raclé ! Dit Ruby  
\- Tu rêves ! »  
Le moment confession était terminé.

Les deux femmes se mirent en position de combat. Charlie attaqua en première , elle lança un uppercut , Ruby l'arrêta mais c'était une feinte et Charlie, lui un coup de poing dans le ventre.  
« Je l'avais pas vu venir dit la blonde.  
\- C'était le but d'une feinte.  
\- En plus tu te moques tu vas voir . »  
Ruby lança plusieurs coups de poings et pieds que Charlie arrêta . C'était plus un amusement qu'un véritable combat . Un moment Charlie lança un coup de pied, Ruby attrapa sa jambe, Charlie attrapa Ruby par la taille, les deux femmes tombèrent. Charlie avait enlacer ses jambes autour de la taille de « son ennemie ».

Ruby approcha ses lèvres de celle de Charlie, cette dernière ne fit aucun mouvement de recul, bien au contraire elle n'attendait que ça . Ruby posa délicatement les siennes sur celle de de la rousse, elle ne voulait pas la brusquer, elle attendait l'autorisation de la geek, pour approfondir leur baiser. Charlie ouvrit la bouche, leur langues se découvraient, se caressaient, le baiser était lent, toute en douceur .  
« Humm gémirent les deux femmes dans la bouche l'une de l'autre.  
Les mains de Charlie caressaient les fesses de la blonde et remontait le long de la colonne vertébral. Pendant que les mains de Ruby remontait doucement le t-shirt de Charlie et découvrait chaque parcelle de son corps . Les deux femmes mirent fin au baiser et se regardèrent, perdu dans le regard de l'autre . La rousse caressa le visage de l'ancienne démone.

C'était trop émotion pour la se défit de l'emprise de son amie et la laissa en plan .

***************

Les deux femmes s'évitaient depuis des jours . Sam et Dean étaent revenu d'une chasse, il y a peine deux jours . Les deux frères Winchester avaient été voir Charlie dans sa chambre, qui regardait  
L Word .  
« Charlie que s'est-il passé avec Ruby ? Demanda Sam.  
\- Je ne veux pas en parler .  
\- Je suis sûr que cela peut s'arranger dit Dean.  
\- Dean s'il te plaît fait pas ton faux-cul , t'aimerais qu'elle dégage.  
\- C'est vrai, mais je sais que tu tiens à elle .  
\- Il y a quelque jours on s'est embrassé en salle entraînement, même un peu plus. Et Ruby m'a laissé là sans explication . D'un côté elle a connu des tonnes d'amants et amantes, je ne peux pas être à la hauteur .  
\- C'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Dit Sam.  
\- Non, mais c'est clair.  
\- Oui, elle a simplement peur de perdre votre amitié, si vous couchiez ensemble dit Dean.  
\- Ou elle ne sait pas comme réagirait son côté démoniaque, si elle se laissait aller avec toi surenchérit Sam.  
\- Ouais je lui parlerais dit Charlie. »

******************

Quelques heures plus tard, Sam et Dean furent appeler par Garth pour aider sur une affaire d'une meute de loup garou et un autre appel par Rufus, pour un appel d'un nid de vampire .

Les deux chasseurs savaient par expérience qu'il fallait mieux être tous les deux, pour une chasse contre un nid de vampire, en plus celui-là semblait très important. Ils étaient déjà trois chasseurs sur cette affaire en comptant Rufus .

Mais il ne pouvais pas non plus abandonné , Garth .

« Je pourrais venir chasser avec l'un de vous dit Ruby .  
\- Hors de question ! S'insurgea Dean.  
\- Et pourquoi ça ! Cria Ruby.  
\- Parce que …  
\- Et pourquoi pas dit Sam  
\- Non, mais tu délires, Sammy dit Dean.  
\- Dean on n'est pas assez de deux pour couvrir deux chasses et Ruby est une excellente combattante.  
\- Hors de question qu'elle montre dans Baby.  
\- J'irais avec elle , avec sa camaro dit Sam. »

Ruby était entrain de préparer le nécessaire, pour partir en chasse, elle avait déjà préparer son sac de fringues. Cela lui fit remémorer les chasses innombrables qu'elle a effectué au cours de sa vie, seule ou avec Lilith ou Meg .

« Pas trop stresser, tu n'as pas fait ça depuis des années dit Charlie.  
Ruby se retourna vers elle.  
\- C'est comme le sexe cela, ne s'oublie pas dit la blonde.  
\- Je crois que l'expression, c'est comme le vélo cela ne s'oublie pas .  
\- Je préfère ma version rigola Ruby.  
\- C'est vrai.  
\- Fait attention à toi.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai une raison de ne pas mourir.  
Ces mots toucha Charlie.  
\- Vodka dit-elle prit par l'émotion.  
\- Aussi. Tu t'occuperas d'elle.  
\- Je prendrais soin d'elle ne t'inquiète pas. »  
Ruby l'embrassa sur le front et partit .

*************

Quand Ruby et les deux chasseurs arrivèrent , la chienne les attendaient en position assise avec sa laisse dans la gueule .

Ruby posa ses sacs à terre, l'un de vêtements, l'autre d'arme et s'accroupit devant la doberman .  
« Mon bébé, tu ne peux pas venir avec moi c'est dangereux, même pour une chienne courageuse comme toi . Ta mission se sera de protéger Kevin et Charlie .  
Pendant qu'elle lui parlais, elle lui caressais la tête . Puis elle enlaça l'animal autour du cou et le fit un câlin, des bisous .  
\- Je t'aime, je reviens vite. »  
La chienne avait poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Ruby et poussais des petits gémissements plaintifs, qui ressemblait à des pleurs. 

Dean alla aider Garth et Sam, Rufus avec Ruby.

Sam et Ruby étaient dans la Camaro, Ruby avait refuser que Sam conduisent . Ruby pouvait faire des heures de conduite sans se fatigué et en ayant toujours une extrême vigilance. Sûrement encore dû au fait qu'elle soit à moitié-humaine .

« Charlie nous a dit que vous étiez en froid dit Sam.

\- Vous l'avez plutôt interroger.

\- Normal, Charlie est notre amie, c'est ce que fait un ami, quand tu vas pas bien, vous parlez et il t'aide à trouver une solution.  
\- Je dois pas être une amie dit ironiquement Ruby.  
\- Charlie, ne comprend pas pourquoi tu t'es enfui alors que vous …étiez proches.  
\- On s'apprêtait à coucher ensemble, vous avez du mal avec le sexe, les humains .  
\- Ouais voilà. Pourquoi tu la repousser ? Elle pense que vu que tu as pleins d'amants et d'amante, elle n'est pas la hauteur.  
\- Ce n'est pas ça … c'est … Et puis désolé les conversation de gonzesse c'est pas mon truc . Dean et toi c'est peut-être votre truc mais pas moi . Et puis c'est pas vos affaires, cela ne concerne que Charlie et moi . »  
Ruby mit la musique à fond pour signifier que la conversation était terminée.

****************

Sam et Ruby arrivèrent après plus dix heures de routes .  
« Salut Sam ! Dit Rufus.  
\- Salut Rufus.  
Puis le chasseur se tourna vers l'ancien démon .  
\- Que fais un démon ici , Sam.  
\- Ce n'est plus un démon .  
\- Et par quel miracle ?  
\- Par les anges ou plutôt grâce à Castiel . J'étais chasseuse, bien avant votre naissance, je suis votre meilleur atout . Alors plutôt que vouloir me tuer alors tuer ses suceur de sang , rendu sexy et comme petit copain avec Twilight et ses vampire végétarien ironisa Ruby.  
Elle avança la maison inhabité qui leur servaient de couverture .

Quand l'ancienne démone arriva, elle eut directement des fusils pointer sur elle.  
« Oh les gars… et les filles, je suis une amie, une chasseuse comme vous.  
\- Tu es une démone dit la femme la plus vieille .  
\- Ancienne démone rectifia Ruby.  
Rufus et Sam arrivèrent derrière .  
\- C'est une amie de Sam Winchester dit Rufus .  
Immédiatement les armes se baissèrent . Le plus jeune des Winchester était toujours surpris que son nom de famille imposait le respect . Certains chasseurs connaissait leur réputation, mais la plupart avait déjà collaborer avec John Winchester, son père, ou Dean pendant la période ou Sam avait quitté la chasse, pour une vie d'étudiant à Stanford.

***********

« Sam et Ruby, je vous présente Jeanine  
\- C'était une femme d'environ 50 ans,grande, fine, avec de longs cheveux bruns parsemé de cheveux blancs.  
\- Puis Harold, le mari de Jeanine.  
\- C'était un homme, plus jeune environ 40, grand ,svelte, les cheveux bruns, de beaux yeux bleus.  
\- Dan, le fils de Harold et Jeanine  
Un jeune homme d'environ 18 ans, grand, baraqué, de long cheveux blond attachés en queux de cheval, un look biker.  
\- et sa copine, Joy,  
C'était une jeune femme d'environ 18 ans aussi, ronde, métisse, les cheveux bruns bouclés, les yeux gris.  
\- On a travaillé il y a quelques années sur une affaire de loup-garou avec ton frère et ton père, toute nos condoléances dit Jeanine.  
\- Merci dit Sam. » 

Rufus parla de son repérage qu'il avait fait, ce matin à l'aube avec Joy . Ils sont environ une vingtaine, un couple d'une trentaine d'années sont leur leader.  
\- Un couple s'étonna Harold.  
\- Les vampires peuvent être fidèles et donc c'est pas rare qu'il y ait un couple Alpha, et parmi le nid plusieurs couple, avec pour certains des « enfants ».  
\- Une vrai vie de famille ironisa Dan.  
\- Oui les vampires sont attachés à leur clan, qu'ils considèrent comme une famille dit Sam. »

Le lendemain à l'aurore, quand les vampires sont bien endormi, les chasseurs et l'ancienne démone partirent à la chasse du plus grand clan de vampire, qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontrer, dans leur vie de chasseurs . Chaque chasseurs couvrirent une entrée, de l'énorme battisse, ils rentrèrent simultanément.

Les chasseurs furent surpris, les vampires n'étaient pas endormi mais bien réveiller. Rufus, Dan et Joy se retrouvèrent à terre . Ruby réussit à tuer les trois vampires avant que buveurs ne s'attaquent aux chasseurs, les tuent ou pire, en fasse l'un des leurs.

Les trois chasseurs se relevèrent rapidement et repartir au combats . Ils reprirent leurs armes, des pistolets à eau, charger d'eau bénite .  
Sam se retrouvait encercler d'enfants vampires, plus ils en tuaient, plus il en revenait, on aurait dit des vrai poupées russes ,ils étaient plus de vingt c'était sûr .

Ruby grâce à son agilité et à sa vitesse dû à son côté démoniaque, et ses nombreuses années d''expériences, elle arrivait plus facilement à les combattre, aucun n'arrivait à la toucher.

Sam étaient à terre,aucun autre chasseurs ne pouvaient l'aider, quand il se retrouvait avec plusieurs corps d'enfants sans tête sur lui, c'était Ruby qui était arrivé à son secours.

Tous les chasseurs étaient dos à dos et combattaient avec férocité et au bout de plusieurs heures il réussirent à les tuer tous, sauf le couple Alpha . 

Ils avaient pleins de corps autour d'eux des centaines peut être plus .  
« Ils faut qu'on retrouve le couple Alpha dit Rufus.  
\- Cela ne sert à rien dit Ruby.  
\- Je n'a pas ordre à recevoir de démon.  
\- Je ai déjà combattu, ce couple est spécial. Lui est le fils du vampire Alpha, elle la fille du premier Polymorphe, en s'accouplant, leur progéniture peut se transformer à volonté et il elle a la force et la rapidité du vampire, elle se nourrir de sang. Et peut sortir à la lumière .  
\- Donc ils ont une nouvelle apparence dit Sam.  
\- Oui .  
\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit avant accusa Joy.  
\- Parce que vous m'avez pas parler de leur tatouage un monstre avec corps de lion et une tête de chauve souris. »

**************

« Merci pour ton aide, désolé je me suis tromper sur toi , tu es une vrai chasseuse. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue dit Rufus.  
\- Merci dit l'ancienne démone très touchée, par cette marque affection  
Elle vit que même si les autres ne disaient rien, ils pensaient la même chose que Rufus. 

**************

Sam et Ruby reprirent la route, Ruby ne voulait pas laisser conduire Sam, elle tenait trop à sa camaro, comme Dean et Impala pensa Sam .

Mais le chemin du retour, fut plus convivial, cette chasse avait briser la glace entre eux, ils se racontèrent des anecdotes de chasses .

*************

Par contre quand ils rentrèrent l'ambiance fut différente . Dean accueilli son frère avec chaleur, par contre il accueillit Ruby avec une froideur digne du pôle nord . Ruby espérait que le jeune Winchester la défendrait mais rien .

Charlie et Kevin n'étaient pas là . La seule qui l'accueillit avec chaleur, c'était Vodka qui lui sauta dessus.

*************

Ruby après une longue balade avec Vodka, s'enferma dans sa chambre . Elle matait une comédie romantique sans grand intérêt. Le grand classique, le bad boy séduit la fille à papa riche et toujours vierge, pour un pari. Il en tombe amoureux. Elle découvre le pari, elle le quitte . Il est triste et boit beaucoup, elle finit par lui pardonner et il devient le prince charmant parfait, fade .

On frappa à la porte.  
« Entrez  
C'est Charlie qui entra avec du pop corn et un DVD. Ruby était triste que son amie l'avait pas accueilli.  
\- Alors cette première chasse ? Demanda Charlie.  
\- Bien dit-elle sans la regarder.  
\- Il y a un soucis.  
\- J'espérais … laisse tomber .  
\- Non quoi ? Dit Charlie.  
\- Que tu serai là à mon retour . Mais bon après ce qui c'est passé entre nous, je comprends que tu ne veux pas qu'on soit amies  
\- C'est ce que j'avais prévu, mais Dean a menti et a dit que vous rentriez que demain . Si tu voyais comment je l'ai engueuler . Et je veux toujours être amie avec toi .  
Ruby se mit à rire en voyant la tête de son amie qui montrait la colère .  
\- Viens t'asseoir dit Ruby .  
Ruby la déchargea du pop corn .  
\- Alors ta chasse ?  
\- Super, toute cette adrénaline m'avait manqué. Sauf qu'on a pas tuer tous les vampires. Les leaders sont partis.  
\- Ouais, Sam , nous a raconté .  
\- Et sinon avec Vodka.  
\- Aucun soucis, mais tu lui manquais, elle dormait avec un t-shirt que t'avais laisser traîner.  
\- Toi aussi tu m'a manqué dit Ruby en enlaçant la chienne.  
Charlie sourit en voyant la chienne et l'ancienne démone ensemble.  
\- Mais toi aussi Charlie.  
Ruby lui sauta dessus et la chatouilla . Après ce petit jeu, elle se mirent devant « Resident Evil. ».

************

 **Désolé pour ce petit retard de trois jours . J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Laisser une review^^**

 **J'espère réussir à publier en février la suite .**


	6. Chapter 6 : Quelques souvenirs

**UN AMOUR DÉMONIAQUE**

 **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

 **Rating M**

 **Couple : Charlie/Ruby**

 **Relation : relation amoureuse lesbienne**

 **L'histoire : Ruby a récupérer son âme. Elle est a moitié humaine, à moitié démoniaque. L'ancienne démone, mène une vie normale loin du surnaturel . Un jour, elle sauve Charlie d'une attaque de démon. L'amitié entre les deux femmes, va évoluer vers une relation plus intime . Charlie arrivera t-elle a sauvé, Ruby de son côté démoniaque ?  
**

 **Chapitre 6 : Quelques souvenirs**

 **Dans ce chapitre Ruby a quelques souvenirs de son ancienne vie. La relation Ruby Charlie avance. A la fin en bonus même du Destiel !**

 **ATTENTION LEMONS HETERO, GAY et LESBIEN !**

 *********************************************************************************

Ruby dormait dans son lit, quand un rêve l'assaillait .

 _Elle portait une magnifique, robe bleue avec un corset avec un profond décolleté. Vu sa tenue, elle devait être au 14ème siècle._

 _Elle se trouvait dans une belle maison, en compagnie d'un grand jeune homme blond, un comte, un duc, voir un prince.  
« Viens Diana.  
Il lui tendit la main et l'emmena dans une immense salle de réception, où de nombreuses personnes dansaient._

 _Ils dansaient, riaient ._

 _Ensuite, elle se retrouva, avec cet inconnu, dans une chambre ou plutôt une suite richement décorée ._

 _Ils s'embrassèrent, l'homme la fit allonger sur le lit , il défit lentement son corsage, puis il releva la tête et lui sourit .  
« Tu es un ange, Diana, rentrée dans ma vie.  
\- Non je ne suis pas un ange .  
Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. L'homme prit son sein gauche dans sa paume et commença à jouer avec le téton, en le prenant entre ses doigts.  
\- Oh oui Charles, continue !  
L'amant de Ruby , fit le même avec l'autre de sein. Ruby se tordit de plaisir, sous les caresses, de Charles. La jeune femme décida qu'elle ne devait pas être la seule à gémir, elle dévêtit, l'homme de sa chemise et se mit à califourchon sur lui.  
\- Tu es magnifique, je veux t'épouser.  
\- Ce n'est pas possible, tu es promise à une autre et le rôle de la maîtresse me plaît.  
Elle lécha chaque parcelle du torse de Charles. L'homme penchait la tête en arrière et griffait le dos de son amante.  
\- Humm, Diana .  
Puis elle entreprit de le déshabiller complètement. Charles la fit basculer et termina aussi de la dévêtir . Il embrassa son cou , puis entre ses deux seins il continua de parcourir le reste de son corps avec sa langue. La jeune femme, avait les yeux clos, elle se tenait aux draps et cambrait son corps, elle gémissait le nom de son amant ._

 _Quand ce dernier entreprit, d'embrasser son intimité, la jeune femme se tenait aux cheveux de l'homme et le plaqua pour garder entre ses cuisses._

 _Elle le lâcha._

 _« S'il te plaît, Charles.  
L'homme se positionna devant l'intimité, de la femme et entra doucement en elle . Il s'arrêta et attendit que son amante s'habitue à son intrusion . Puis il entra son sexe de plus en plus profondément en elle et accéléra la cadence de ses va-et vient jusqu'à qu'ils atteignent tous les deux l'orgasme . _

_L'homme se retira et s'allongea à côté d'elle, elle se blottit dans ses bras._

 _\- Je suis heureuse d'avoir perdu ma virginité avec toi . »_

Ruby se réveilla en sursaut et excitée, elle venait de revivre la perte de sa virginité avec ce dénommé Charles.

Elle alla prendre une douche, pour calmer ses ardeurs du à son rêve érotique . Sous la douche, elle se demandait si cet homme, avait un lien avec le fait qu'elle soit devenu un démon . Peut-être l'avait-il trahit et elle avait voulut se venger . Elle semblait très éprise de cette homme . Vu sa tenue, elle semblait être au 14ème siècle, dans son rêve, et c'est au cours de ce siècle qu'elle était devenue une démone

Un autre pensée, traversa l'esprit de la démone, et Charlie, avait-elle perdue sa virginité avec un homme ou une femme ? Est-elle amoureuse de cette personne ? Cette pensée rendit triste, Ruby, que la rousse ai pu aimer d'autres personnes . _  
_

Une autre nuit.

 _Ruby portait une tenue qui devait dater, encore dater du 14ème ou 15ème siècle. Elle était dans un grenier avec une carte étalée sur une table . Elle tenait un cristal et une dague et les faisait tournoyer au-dessus de la carte . C'était le moyen qu'utilisaient les sorcières, pour la localisation._

Ruby essayait de se concentrer sur cette carte dans son rêve, pour deviner la ville, mais ce qui provoqua un trouble de sa vu , dans son rêve .

 _Une femme âgée de 2 ou 3 ans, plus qu'elle arriva, dans le grenier, sûrement sa sœur.  
« Diana, tu as localisé le démon ._  
Donc elle s'appelait, Diana  
 _\- Ouais c'est bon ._

 _\- Wall Street_  
Donc elle venait peut-être de New York.

 _Ensuite elle se retrouvait dans une ancienne bâtisse américaine, devant un démon, qui avait pris l'apparence de la femme du grenier .  
\- Je t'aime Diana répéta les trois représentations de sa sœur en même temps  
La jeune sorcière lança sa potion . Le démon disparut dans des flammes.  
\- Comment tu as que ce n'était pas moi ? Demanda la femme,_

 _\- Aucune idée, Célia  
\- Tu aurais pu me tuer alors.  
\- En tant que sorcière, nous risquons notre vie tous les jours, entre les chasseurs, les démons et autres créatures . Tu aurais faits pareils .  
\- Non, je suis ta sœur ! Parfois tu sembles aussi sans cœur que les monstres qu'on traque. Si maman était toujours là !  
\- Mais elle n'est plus là Célia, elle est morte ! »_

 __Ruby se réveilla en sueur. Elle eut du mal à retrouver le sommeil cette nuit-là .

************************************************ __

Le lendemain soir, Ruby était dans la chambre de Charlie . Ruby avait sa tête sur le ventre de son amie, son amante, sa petite amie, Ruby ne savait pas comment définir leur relation et puis elle ne s'en préoccupait pas de mettre un nom sur leur relation . Elle savait juste que cela lui rendait heureuse.

Charlie qui lui caressait les cheveux éprouvait le même bonheur . Ce bonheur qu'elle n'avait plus ressenti , depuis sa première petite amie, Gabriella . Non ce ne n'était pas comparable, car Ruby n'était pas Gabriella, Charlie était plus âgé, bref c'était une relation différente .

« Alors tu as encore rêvé de ton bel amant, Charles, Diana ? Taquina Charlie. 

La rousse taquinait son amie, mais était aussi jalouse de cet homme . Elle savait que c'était idiot, cet homme était mort depuis des siècles. Et elle aussi elle avait eu d'autres relations dont sa relation Gabriella qui avait beaucoup compter, peut-être parce que c'était la première . Mais Charlie savait ce qu'il la terrifiait c'était la grande expérience sexuelle de Ruby, qui n'était sans comparaison aucune avec celle de Dean, pourtant qui était impressionnante, où toutes personnes qu'elle connaissait et la peur qu'elle la quitte, pour un homme. Même parfois elle se demandait si sous cette haine entre Dean et Ruby, ne se cachait pas un désir refoulé .

 _-_ Je déteste ce prénom, je préfère Ruby. Diana ça fait princesse dit l'ancienne démone  
\- Ruby cela fait strip-teaseuse.  
Ruby lui tapa sur le ventre,car Charlie se moquait d'elle.  
\- Mais j'aimerais beaucoup, que tu me fasses un strip-tease dit la rousse  
\- Là tu as été méchante, donc non mais si tu es gentille, tu auras le droit sourit la blonde.  
La blonde passa ses doigts sous le t-shirt et embrassa la rousse . Cette dernière se tenait ses cheveux. Ruby cessa le baiser et reposa sa tête sur le ventre de Charlie reprit ses caresses dans les cheveux de l'ancienne démone, ce qui détendit Ruby .  
\- Alors tu as rêvé de quoi ? Demanda Charlie.  
\- J'ai rêvé de ma sœur, Célia. On combattait un démon qui avait le don de prendre l'apparence et . Il avait pris l'apparence de ma sœur et donc j'ai lancé la potion, en ne sachant qui était ma sœur ou le démon . Ma sœur m'a accusé de n'avoir aucun cœur, que j'aurais pu la tuer. Elle avait peut-être raison, en tant qu'humaine je ne ressentais aucune compassion, ou amour . C'est pour ça que Lilith et Lucifer m'ont choisi, j'en suis sûr .  
\- Non ta sœur était une idiote , je suis sûr que tu avais une bonne raison et que tu t'en souviendras. Regarde Dean et Sam se sont sacrifiés je ne sais pas combien de fois dit Charlie.  
\- Ils ont toujours fait passer leur fraternité avant leur mission .  
\- Ne te juges pas, tu n'as pas tous les éléments. Tu penses qu'il y a lien entre ton rêve avec Charles et celui-là ?  
\- Aucune idée. Je peux dormir ici cette nuit ?  
\- Bien sûr . »

Ruby enleva son jean et ses chaussettes et son soutien-gorge, pour être plus à l'aise. Elle dormit en petite culotte et en T-shirt blanc où on devina une belle poitrine en dessous . Charlie ne pu résister à « l'invitation » de l'ancienne démone. Elle embrassa son amante en passant ses mains sous son t-shirt et remonta vers les seins de Ruby, elle frôlait les tétons. La blonde n'était pas en reste, elle avait passé ses mains, sous les fesses, de la geek, et l'avait soulevé pour que son amante, se retrouve à califourchon sur elle. Ruby avait gardé en partie sa force démoniaque. L'ancienne démone caressait la chute de reins de son amante très lentement. Ce qui rendait complètement dingue, Charlie, qui commença à onduler du bassin.  
« Tu es vraiment démoniaque dit la rousse.  
\- Toi aussi, mon chat.  
Charlie aima beaucoup ce petit nom affectueux pourtant d'habitude, elle trouvait ça idiot .

Ruby embrassa la rousse de sa clavicule jusqu'à derrière l'oreille. Charlie pensa la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Puis la blonde reprit avec sauvagerie la bouche de son amante, qu'elle mordit, pendant qu'elle caressait le corps de son amante. Charlie avait le corps en feu, elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir, elle ondulait frénétiquement et se tenait aux cheveux de son amante.

Charlie était consciente que ce soir, cela allait plus loin que quelques baisers et quelques caresses qu'elles avaient échangés jusqu'à là. Et Charlie était prise entre son désir et sa raison. Elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin avec l'ancienne démone, tant qu'elle ne serait pas où en est leur relation . Charlie réussit à se soustraire de la bouche et aux mains de son amie.  
-Ruby, je ne veux… ça va trop vite… je…  
\- Charlie, je comprends et tu as raison ».  
La démone lui fis un baiser chaste. Charlie était heureuse qu'il n'y est aucun soucis avec son amie. Elle se leva de sur Ruby et se mit sous la couette où Ruby la rejoignait.

Ruby voulait sentir le corps de son amie contre elle, mais elle ne fit aucun geste. Charlie lui prit la main et la mis autour de sa taille, la rousse avec son dos contre le corps de Ruby. Elles s'endormirent dans cette position .

*********************

Un jour , Castiel surgit au Bunker,dans la pièce de vie, Sam était tranquillement installé dans le canapé, sursauta tellement absorber par sa lecture . Non pas encore un manuel sur les démons ou autres créatures démoniaques, mais simplement un livre de la saga « Game of Throne » . Sam était un grand fan de cette série, il avait vu les épisodes plusieurs fois chacun, aujourd'hui il voulut découvrir les livres .

« Cas, tu m'as fait peur dit le chasseur.  
\- Désolé, Sam .  
\- Ce n'est pas grave . Tu voulais quelque chose .  
\- Non, juste voir comment allait Ruby, c'est mon devoir de veiller sur vous tous…  
Castiel laissa sa phrase en suspens comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose.  
\- C'est impressionnant toute la lumière qui jaillit de Ruby

Ruby et Charlie étaient autour de la table côte à côte. Charlie cherchait sur internet et Ruby dans les livres, le démon qui était dans le rêve de Ruby . Si elles le trouvaient, cela aiderait peut-être Ruby, à savoir qui elle est .

Les deux jeunes femmes se frôlaient les mains, se souriaient . Elles étaient dans leur bulle, elle n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de l'ange .

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Cas dit le chasseur .  
\- Je vois la lumière de son âme et elle plus brillante que quand vous avez été la chercher avec Dean . A ce moment-là son âme n'était pas aussi éclatante. Je pense que Charlie agit sur son âme.  
\- Cela veut dire que Ruby n'a plus rien de démoniaque.  
\- Non, il reste une partie démoniaque, mais en 7 ans, les bonnes choses qu'elle a faite, son amitié avec cette Tris , puis Charlie on eu des effets bénéfiques sur son âme .  
\- Tu penses qu'elle pourra redevenir humaine, en tout cas une wiccan ?  
\- Je ne sais pas Sam ».

Les deux hommes regardaient la complicité, l'amour naissant sous leurs yeux entre les deux femmes. En voyant les deux femmes avec les livres étalés partout et l'ordinateur, cela rendit nostalgique, Sam il repensait à Jess et lui, révisant leur partiel de droit .

\- Sam , Sam dit Castiel.  
\- Oui pardon, je pensais à …  
\- Jessica  
\- Comme tu le sais tu es télépathe  
\- Non, même si j'en connais. Je sais que cette femme a compté beaucoup pour toi .  
\- Est-ce qu'elle est heureuse dans son paradis ?  
\- … tous les humains sont heureux dans leur paradis.  
Sam crus percevoir un mensonge venant de la part de l'ange . Mais Sam se dit qu'il était parano, un ange ne connaissait pas le concept de mensonge, surtout Castiel . Qu'a force de mentir , en se faisant passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas, il voyait le mensonge partout.  
\- Cas, cela me rend triste, de plus voir à cause d'un problème entre toi et Dean. Tu fais partie de la famille dit Sam.  
L'ange réfléchit .  
\- Tu as raison Sam, je vais aller parler à Dean. Où est t-il ?  
\- Dans sa chambre. »  
Sam avait à peine terminé sa phrase que Castiel s'était déjà éclipsé

**********************

Castiel arriva dans la chambre, de Dean. Le chasseur qui écoutait de la musique, sursauta en voyant l'ange débarqué. Il se leva du lit .  
« Putain Castiel que fais-tu là !  
Castiel était triste de ne pas entendre le surnom que lui avait donné, Dean, il y a des années : Cas.  
\- Je suis venu, voir Ruby, c'est mon travail de surveiller mes protégés.

Dean était triste d'entendre que Ruby était une protégée, au même titre de lui. L'ange lui avait dit qu'il y avait « un lien spécial », des années, c'était des foutaises . Dean espérait que l'ange était venu pour lui , si la dernière fois qu'ils s'était vu , Dean avait dit le contraire. Depuis ce jour, le chasseur espérait que Castiel revienne, mais cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'étaient pas vu et aujourd'hui c'était pour cette pétasse de Ruby !

\- Tu sais tu t'es trompé, l'emplumé, la chambre de Ruby était de l'autre côté !  
\- Ruby est avec Charlie, dans la salle du bunker répondit Castiel . 

_Flashback_

 _Dean avait vu que les deux femmes passaient la soirée très souvent dans la chambre de l'une et l'autre, parfois même la nuit . Le chasseur avait dit sa façon de penser à Charlie, mais cette dernière l'avait rembarré.  
« Dean , ce qui se passe entre Ruby et moi ne te regardes pas . Au lieu de t'occuper de mes affaires, occupe toi de tes affaires et de ta relation avec Castiel ! »_

 _Fin du flashback_

 _-_ Pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda Dean  
Il posa la question même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse.  
\- Je viens te parler, de ce qui s'est passé entre nous, au purgatoire.  
\- Castiel, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais, plus jamais en parler. J'ai dis... fais n'importe quoi cette nuit là.

L'ange s'approcha tel un prédateur vers sa proie, Dean reculait de peur et tomba sur le lit, il voulut se relever mais Castiel fut plus rapide, et il était déjà sur lui . Dean ne pouvait pas nier qu'être « prisonnier », à la merci de Castiel l'excitait beaucoup. Il sentit son sexe tressauter dans son pantalon à cette pensée .

\- Cas, que fais-tu murmura Dean.  
\- Je reprends là, où on s'est arrêté au purgatoire  
Castiel lui fit un baiser et lécha du bout des lèvres, les lèvres de son amant, pour lui demander d'approfondir son baiser , Dean consentit et ouvrit la bouche, le baiser était doux,il n'y avait aucune domination, de la part de l'un ou l'autre, il y avait une parfaite harmonie.  
\- Tu ne violes pas une loi du Paradis, en couchant avec moi ?  
\- Déjà, Dean, je ne couche pas avec toi , Dean, je te fais l'amour. Depuis que je te connais, j'ai violé des centaines de lois, du paradis, une de plus ou de moins quelle importance.  
\- C'est vrai, on s'en fout. Embrasse-moi encore .  
L'ange s'exécuta .

Dean débarrassa l'ange de son trench-coat, pendant que Castiel avait faufilé ses mains sous le t-shirt de son protégé , tout en continuant de s'embrasser.

Puis Castiel débarrassa Dean de son T-shirt. Il commença par embrasser, le front, le nez, les joues, la commissure des lèvres du blond. Pendant ce temps-là, avec l'une de ses mains, il caressa le ventre de Dean, pendant que l'autre caressait le sexe de son amant à travers son jean's. Dean cambrait son corps plus avoir plus de contacts.

« Cas gémit le chasseur .

L'ange continuait l'exploration du corps de son protégé avec sa bouche, il était descendu entre la clavicule et le cou et avait mordu, Dean, comme signe d'appartenance.  
\- Han Cas !  
Puis il était descendu vers les tétons déjà dressés de son amant et les suça chacun son tour. Le chasseur se tortillait, était en sueur, près de l'orgasme alors que l'ange l'avait à peine touché. Aucune amante d'un soir, ne lui avait jamais donné autant de plaisir, qu'à cet instant.

Castiel traça avec sa langue, une ligne,jusqu'au bas ventre de Dean, pendant qu'il malaxa toujours le sexe de son amant. Dean ressentait le plaisir de la pointe de ses cheveux jusqu'au bout de ses orteils.  
\- Cas ! Je t'en supplie ne t'arrête pas.  
\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention dit Castiel étonné en relevant la tête et en arrêtant de caresser le sexe de son amant.  
\- Castiel, c'est qu'on dit à son amant, on le supplie, pendant que celui-ci est entrain de nous faire prendre un pied d'enfer. S'il te plaît continue, sauf si tu veux que je te supplie plus.

Castiel lécha le bas ventre au dessus du sexe de son amant, pendant qu'il enlevait le pantalon de Dean.

Le chasseur était simplement vêtu d'un boxer noir devant son amant.

\- Tu es magnifique, Dean dit Castiel en regardant son amant.  
Dean savait qu'il était un bel homme, ses conquêtes lui avaient souvent dit, mais de la bouche de Castiel, cela ressemblait plus à une déclaration d'amour .

Dean n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Castiel était à genoux, devant son amant, il lui enleva le dernier rempart à sa nudité. Castiel commença par prendre du bout des lèvres le gland du blond.  
\- Humm Castiel  
Dean avait l'une de ses mains dans la chevelure de son ange .

Castiel sans hésitation prit pleinement en bouche le sexe de son protégé et suça la hampe de Dean à une vitesse parfaite.

\- Cas,humm... continue… oh oui Cas ...c'est parfait,

Dean ne mit pas longtemps à venir dans la bouche de l'ange. C'était le meilleur orgasme de toute sa vie, Castiel l'avait clairement épuisé. Mais il était déçu d'avoir joui comme un parfait adolescent, il aurait voulu rendre à Castiel, le plaisir qui lui donnait .

Castiel s'était allongé à côté de son amant .

\- Dean, tu n'as pas aimé ? Pourtant tu semblais avoir joui s'inquiéta l'ange.  
\- Non ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. J'aurais voulu te donner autant de plaisir que tu m'as donné, qu'on fasse vraiment l'amour.  
\- On peut le faire, Dean maintenant, si tu veux.  
\- Cas, je suis un être humain, pas un ange du Seigneur, j'ai besoin de 5 minutes pour récupérer avec l'orgasme que tu viens de me donner. »

Dean et Castiel firent jusqu'à épuisement de l'humain. Dean fit connaître le plaisir aussi à l'ange, ce qui provoqua quelques objets cassés dans la chambre, ainsi que les ampoules du couloir.

*****************

Le lendemain matin, le couple arrivèrent au petit déjeuner . Dean vit les regards et les sourires, de son frère, de ses amis et de l'ancienne démone.  
« Pas de commentaire dit Dean  
\- Castiel tu l'as pas assez baiser, il est encore de mauvaise humeur dit Ruby »  
Ils se mirent tous à rire, même Castiel, sauf Dean qui fit encore plus la gueule.

Ils s'attablèrent à table, Dean mangeait comme quatre, le sexe lui avait donné très faim.

« Ruby, je t'ai vu faire des recherches avec Charlie, hier, c'était pour une chasse ou pour toi.  
\- Non, pour moi, il y a deux nuits de ça, j'ai rêvé que je chassais avec ma sœur.  
\- Tu avais une sœur ?  
\- Ouais et on s'entendait pas et j'aurais perdu ma mère,selon mon rêve.  
\- Je vois pas le rapport avec vos recherches, ta mère et ta sœur sont mortes,depuis longtemps. Sauf si tu veux communiquer avec les morts dit Sam.  
\- Non, dans mon rêve, on combattait un démon, et donc avec Charlie après avoir fait des recherches on l'a retrouvé . Il s'appelle Ames, il avait le don de prendre l'apparence  
\- un polymorphe quoi dit Dean  
\- Pas tout à fait car ma sœur était aussi présente et elle ne bougeait plus bouger non plus. Donc si je retrouve ce démon , il pourra peut-être être un début de piste.  
\- On peut t'aider dit Sam.  
\- Ne me mêles pas à ça dit Dean.  
\- Ou retrouver ton ange gardien dit Castiel.  
\- Son quoi ! Dirent Charlie, Sam, Kevin et Dean  
\- Mon quoi ! Dit Ruby.  
\- Les chasseurs parfois mais les wiccan systématiquement, on un ange gardien.  
\- Tu sais qui c'est ? Demanda Ruby.  
\- Non et vu que tu dois devenu une démone, on a dû lui couper les ailes. Il est un être humain maintenant et n'a aucun souvenir . Étant un ange, je peux faire le tout de monde et repérer si je trouve une trace de grâce, car la grâce n'est jamais loin de son hôte dit Castiel  
\- Ou j'utilise la formule pour trouver une sorcière perdue que vous avez utiliser, pour me retrouver, bien sûr en la récrivant .  
\- Ouais on doit l'avoir dit Sam. »

**************************

 **Voilà le chapitre 6 est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plus !^^**

 **J'attends vos reviews!^^**

 **Le prochain, chapitre 7 j'espère réussir à la publier au mois de mars, car je termine**

 **une formation jeudi le 3 mars et normalement reprend une autre le 14 mars.**

 **Donc je vais essayer de publier lors de la semaine off entre les deux, dans**

 **deux semaines . J'espère réussir car mes j'ai mes autres fictions Divergent**

 **à écrire . Dans tous les cas , j'espère réussir à publier, en mars** _ **  
**_ _ **  
**_


	7. Chapter 7 : Retrouver un ange

**UN AMOUR DÉMONIAQUE**

 **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

 **Rating M**

 **Couple : Charlie/Ruby**

 **Relation : relation amoureuse lesbienne**

 **L'histoire : Ruby a récupérer son âme. Elle est a moitié humaine, à moitié démoniaque. L'ancienne démone, mène une vie normale loin du surnaturel . Un jour, elle sauve Charlie d'une attaque de démon. L'amitié entre les deux femmes, va évoluer vers une relation plus intime . Charlie arrivera t-elle a sauvé, Ruby de son côté démoniaque ?  
**

 **Chapitre 7 :** retrouver un ange

 **Ouah 20 review sur ce fandom j'y crois pas, c'est exceptionnel ! Merci à Pimpiericky, Barjy02,  
thegleek67,shinobu24!^^**

 *********************************************************************************

Ruby prépara la potion avec l'aide de Charlie, puis l'ancienne sorcière essaya plusieurs fois la formule « sorcière perdue», modifiée pour retrouver un ange , mais rien à faire .

L'ancienne démone prit d'un accès de rage, balança tout ce qui avait sur la table.  
« Que se passe-t-il Ruby ? Demanda Castiel.  
\- Cela ne fonctionne pas expliqua Charlie.  
\- Au cours des siècles, beaucoup anges ont été déchu, donc des milliers de grâces se baladent dans le monde dit Castiel  
\- Et comment cela doit m'aider dit Ruby.  
\- Dans la grâce de chaque ange, il y a une luminosité plus au moins forte en fonction de son grade au paradis et du nombre de temps de sa vie sur terre .  
\- Tu veux fait un saut dans le monde entier ricana l'ancienne démone.  
\- Non, cela ne servirait à rien, il faut que tu sois présente . Car même si ton ange gardien a été déchu, un lien très fort existe encore entre vous. La grâce devrait briller en ta présence, vu que tu as été sa protégée .

Castiel et Ruby parcouraient la Terre, pendant des semaines. Castiel pouvait ressentir et localiser distinctement chaque grâce. Mais il ne trouvait pas la grâce de l'ancien ange gardien de Ruby .

Ruby donnait des nouvelles régulièrement à Charlie par sms :

 _R.A.S  
Ruby_

 _Ne te décourage pas  
Charlie_

Puis un jour, ils étaient à Lancaster dans l'Ohio . Ils trouvèrent une grâce dans un arbre . Et celle-ci ce mis à briller d'une brillance indéfinissable .  
« Nous avons trouvé la grâce de ton ange gardien dit sobrement Castiel .  
Ruby lui sauta dans les bras.  
\- Pardon Castiel.  
\- C'est une marque affectation envers quelqu'un, quand les humains sont heureux .  
\- Je ne suis pas humaine.  
\- Non c'est vrai, mais tu te comportes comme eux . »

Castiel récita une formule en echnoquien . Puis Castiel et Ruby suivirent la grâce, en volant grace aux ailes de Castiel .

 _Charlie,_

 _On l'a trouvé!^^ J'ai peur .  
Ruby_

 _Ruby,  
Cela peut prendre du temps avant qu'il se souvienne de sa vie d'ange._

 _Sois patiente.  
Charlie_

 _Je sais .  
Ruby  
_**********************************************

Le matin en se réveillant Charlie eut une idée de génie. Si la famille de Ruby était une famille de sorcières importantes, les hommes de lettres devaient avoir un dossier sur la famille de Ruby .

Après plusieurs heures de recherche elle trouve un énorme dossier sur la famille Volakof . Sur le dossier il y avait un tampon rouge W : Witches (Sorcière) et un autre tampon rouge , le signe de la justice, la balance .

Charlie regarda dans le fichier des différents signes et abréviations des hommes de lettres. Le signe de la justice voulait dire : gardien/gardienne .

Gardienne de quoi se demanda Ruby, peut-être qu'elle trouvera la réponse dans le dossier.

Le premier document qu'elle trouva dans le dossier c'était un organigramme .

Matt MccLane _Irina Volakof  
1149- 1176 1150-  
Dimitri Azarov Katia Volakof_  
1175-1200 1175-1205  
Mark Shepard Alaina Volakof  
1192-1222 1192-1242  
Joseph Martin Lucy Volakof  
1221-1265 1221-1266  
Will Spencer Mary Volakof  
1255-1310 1256-1296  
Tom Ackles Camille Volakof  
1275-1315 1276-1326  
Père inconnu Kate Volakof  
1314-1368  
Célia Volakof Diana Volakof  
1347-1387 1350-

 _ **PS Note auteur : J'ai essayé de faire un organigramme , les femmes Volakof la descendante est en dessous la mère, les hommes sont les pères.**_

Ensuite Charlie, trouva des photos avec les noms des personnes. Parmi les photos, elle trouve une de Ruby, sa sœur et sa mère, peu de temps avec la mort de cette dernière.

Ruby a perdu sa mère à l'âge de 18 ans,sa sœur en avait 21.

Elle trouva les actes de naissance et de décès de toutes la famille sauf acte de décè

d'Irina Volakof, Ruby et Kate Volakof, la mère de Ruby .

Pour les deux premières c'était normale , Irina était jusqu'à là une sorcière maléfique, avant qu'i ans, Ruby la tue . Ruby était un démon, i ans.

Mais Kate Volakof pourquoi ? Serait-elle devenu un être maléfique ou tout simplement morte lors d'une chasse et son corps n'était pas identifiable . Charlie a vu ça depuis qu'elle travaille avec Dean et Sam Winchester et cela devait être encore plus difficile au 12ème siècle .

*******************************

Castiel et Ruby frappèrent à la porte que lui avait indiquée l'âme, puis elle disparut.  
« Castiel, laisser-moi parler, car parfois, non tout le temps en fait tu parles bizarrement.  
La porte s'ouvrit .  
\- Bonjour vous êtes Matthew Coningan .  
\- Oui, c'est moi et vous êtes ?  
\- Je suis une ancienne connaissance, je m'appelle Ru… Diana, vous connaissiez ma mère et ma sœur Célia.  
\- Désolé vous devez vous tromper.  
\- Écoutez n'avez vous pas l'impression, de faire des rêves qui semblerait plus des souvenirs, avec des sorcières,… des démons.  
\- Je ne sais pas de quelle secte, vous venez mais dégagez,sinon j'appelle les flics .  
\- Matthew vous étiez un ange et votre devoir était de protéger des sorcières, mais vous avez échoué et vous êtes un ange déchu intervient Castiel.  
\- Vous avez un pète au casque, l'asile est à 5km vous devriez vous y rendre !  
L'homme claqua la porte. 

\- Bravo Castiel, tu étais obligé de lui dire qu'il était un ange.  
\- Il nous écoutait pas .  
\- Toi rentre au bunker, et voit avec Charlie ou Kevin s'il y a pas un autre moyen de rendre ses souvenirs à un ange sans sa grâce . Moi je vais rester ici .

****************************************

Matthew Coningan avait été surpris de voir la jeune femme devant sa porte, cette inconnue. Celle qui hantait ses nuits depuis … il ne savait pas vraiment depuis quand en fait . Et ce nom Celia revenait aussi souvent . Une femme plus âgée aussi Kate .

Dans ses rêves il se voyait avec les jeunes femmes, leur donnant des conseils , dans les combats de démons, vampires et autres créatures, comme un protecteur, un ange gardien. Les jeunes femmes l'appellaient pour des informations, qu'il aurait récolté auprès du … paradis . Et souvent il les soignaient. Elles semblaient avoir des pouvoirs magiques.

Il se voyait aussi embrasser Célia, cette dernière le repoussant en disant que si le paradis l'apprenait, il serait déchu.

Il n'avait jamais compris le sens de ses rêves, et voilà qu'un type bizarre lui dit qu'il est un ange déchu . C'est complètement dingue !

Matthew Coningan s'est réveillé à New York environ au 15ème siècle . Il ne souvenait plus de son nom, s'il avait de la famille . La famille qui l'a recueilli, lui a donné son nom . Fait très étrange, il reste un homme de 30 ans.

Il vit plusieurs années une relation amoureuse, avec une femme et au bout d'un moment il la quitte, quand elle pourrait se douter d'un truc qui cloche et refait sa vie ailleurs.

Est-ce l'explication serait qu'il soit un ange déchu ?

*********************

Castiel apparut au bunker alors que Charlie était en train de feuilleter le dossier de la famille de Ruby.  
« Bonjour Charlie dit Castiel solennellement .  
\- Bonjour Cas. Où est Ruby?  
\- Elle surveille Matthew Coningan.  
\- Qui ?  
\- Son ancien gardien. _**  
-**_ Et alors cette rencontre ?  
\- Il ne croit pas qu'il a été un ange . Pourtant je sens encore des résidus de sa grâce en lui .Ruby espère le convaincre. Elle voudrait que tu fasses des recherches, pour savoir s'il y a un moyen de faire récupérer des souvenirs à un ange, sans lui faire récupérer sa grâce dit Castiel .  
\- Bien je m'y mets tout de suite. Castiel c'est quoi les gardiens ?  
\- Ce sont des familles d' êtres magiques ou humains qui sont chargés de protéger un objet puissant magique. Dans ces cas-là le bien et le mal s'unissent, chacun a un objet pour protéger l'objet puissant mais aussi détruire le camp adverse si celui-là ne remplissait plus sa mission . Comme la boîte de Pandore, qui avait des gardiens. Le mal l'a libéré, le bien les a tués, mais pas assez rapidement et donc les maux sur la terre se sont échappés. Il peut avoir plusieurs gardiens maléfiques et plusieurs gardiens du bien psour protéger l'objet . Donc chaque gardien a un objet, comme les cavaliers de l'apocalypse avaient chacun un anneau, pour la cage de Lucifer.  
\- Donc il doit avoir dans le camp du bien, des gens chargés de protéger la cage dit Charlie.  
\- Sûrement, mais je ne connais pas leur identité et vu qu'il y avait 4 cavaliers de l'apocalypse, il doit avoir 4 familles qui doivent avoir des anneaux semblables à ceux qu'avaient les cavaliers de l'apocalypse. Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- La famille de Ruby sur son dossier, il y a le symbole gardien dit Charlie.  
\- Je ne sais pas ce que la famille de Ruby devait protéger, regarde s'il y a d'autres familles de gardiens, cela nous donnera peut-être une piste dit Castiel.  
\- D'accord, je m'occupe de ce que m'a demandé Ruby et ensuite je m'y mets dit la rousse . »

************************  
Ruby surveillait son ancien ange gardien, depuis des jours . Mais il ne sortait pas de chez lui, il semblait travailler de son domicile.

Un jour, il sortit et se dirigea vers la voiture de l'ancienne démone.

« Écoutez, si vous dégagez pas j'appelle les flics ! Dit l'homme.  
\- Je suis dans la rue c'est mon droit .  
\- Si je vais voir les flics et leur raconter ce que vous m'avez dit vous et votre ami,

ils vous enfermeront dans un asile.

\- C'est votre parole contre la mienne rétorqua Ruby.

L'homme se dirigea vers chez lui furieux . Ruby sortit de la voiture et le retint.  
\- Écoutez, vous êtes mon seul espoir pour me rappeler qui j'étais avant de devenir…  
Ruby s'arrêta, il fallait mieux éviter de parler d'un démon qui a une âme, cela fait très série américaine. L'homme se mit à rire.  
\- Pourquoi riez-vous ? Dit Ruby vexée.  
\- Je ne vois comment je pourrais vous aider à vous rappeler qui vous êtes, si je me rappelle pas qui je suis.  
\- Ce qui arrive à un ange déchu.  
\- Où un mec qui s'est fait renverser par une voiture. Matthew ne précisa pas que « la voiture », c'était le nom donné aux diligences tiré par des chevaux au 15ème siècle. »  
L'homme rentra chez lui.

***********************  
Charlie, Castiel, Kevin, Sam et même Dean firent des recherches pour faire trouver à un ange ou tout être magique ses souvenirs. Mais rien le seul moyen était l'âme ou la grâce dans ce cas là .

Charlie était chargé d'annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à l'ancienne démone . Elle hésita puis appela sur la touche appel .

« Hey, salut toi… comment se passe la planque… ouais normal cela doit être bizarre d'apprendre qu'on ai un ange… je suis désolé la seule solution est de le convaincre de réintégrer sa grâce en lui… j'ai peut-être un truc mais je t'en parlerais quand j'en serai plus … Ruby je suis là ce combat on le mènera ensemble et trouvera qui tu étais avant… ouais bonne nuit. Bisous. »

Charlie raccrocha et retourna vers ses recherches, suivi par Vodka, qui avait trouvé se place sur le canapé .

Elle vit que les logos des gardiens étaient de différentes couleurs, mais Charlie ne savait pas pourquoi . Elle avait juste une intuition que cela devait être en fonction de l' objet a protégé, mais Charlie n'avait aucune preuve pour étayer ou réfuter son intuition . Le logo de la famille Volakof était rouge.

Après plusieurs jours de recherches, Charlie trouva 3 autres dossiers identiques, une autre famille de sorcière,une autre famille de chasseurs, il y avait le logo H comme Hunter (chasseur). Et un dossier juste écrit A, L, E.

Elle trouva tous les actes de décès de la famille de sorcière et de chasseurs. Le dernier décès était dans la famille de chasseurs, elle date de 2005.

Dans le dossier avec avec juste les initiales , le dossier était vide.

Charlie ne savait pas pourquoi tous ses gens étaient morts et ce qu'ils devaient garder .

*******************

Matthew Coningan sortit un soir tard de chez lui et se dirigea vers la voiture de Ruby, il monta à la place du passager. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il eut un silence assourdissant . Ruby voulait lui poser plein de questions mais savait qu'il valait mieux se taire .

« Quand je vous ai vu l'autre fois, ce fut un choc, quand je vous vois depuis des années, voir des siècles pour êtes exact, dans mes rêves, vous, votre sœur Célia et votre mère, Kate...  
Ruby connaissait le nom de sa mère, c'était un choc  
\- Je croyais que tout ça était un rêve. Je n'ai aucun souvenir avant le 15ème siècle, je ne vieillis pas, expliquez- moi.  
\- Je ne suis pas experte en ange, faudrait demander à Castiel.  
\- Votre ami bizarre.  
\- En effet. Mais les anges lors de leur chute gardent des résidus de leur grâce ce qui fait que vous ne rester au même âge, en tout de votre véhicule, lorsque vous avez pris possession de lui.  
\- Un quoi ?  
Un véhicule, possession d'un corps humain.  
\- Donc un être humain à l'intérieur existe dans ce corps.  
\- Depuis le temps, il est mort et puis étant un ange, vous avez dû demander son accord, contrairement aux démons.  
\- C'est quand même pas facile…. Vous pensez que j'ai été déchu parce que j'entretenais une relation avec votre sœur ?

-… Je ne sais pas… où que je sois devenu un démon .  
\- Un quoi ?! Vous allez me tuer ?!  
\- Non, fait rare dans le cosmos, je suis un démon avec une âme . Disons qu'i ans j'ai tué mon ancêtre, pour éviter que Lucifer revienne.  
\- Lucifer existe !  
\- Eh ouais ! Mais il est enfermé dans une cage en enfer . Donc j'ai tué mon ancêtre pour aider le bien et en contrepartie, les anges ou plutôt Castiel, car les autres sont des connards, sans t'offenser. Castiel m'a rendu mon âme.  
\- Pourquoi il a fait ça ?  
\- Parce que je lui ai demandé.  
-Pourquoi ?  
\- Fait rare, mais j'étais un démon avec une certaine conscience, pour un démon et je voulais me souvenir ce que c'était d'être humain.  
\- Et donc tu es humaine ?  
\- Non je le reviendrai jamais totalement, je dois combattre mon côté démoniaque. Et le fait d'avoir récupéré mon âme, des souvenirs de ma vie de bonne sorcière me revienne. Célia, ma mère….

\- Et tu as besoin de moi, pour combler les blancs.  
\- Oui, pourquoi je me suis tourné, vers le mal ?  
Un silence se fit, l'ancien ange avait besoin de digérer toutes ses informations.  
\- Écoute dans 3 jours, ma femme s'en va pour affaire. A ce moment-là, je récupérais ma grâce pour t'aider et aussi m'aider moi.  
-Merci. »  
Dans ce merci, Matthew vit toute la reconnaissance de l'ancienne démone.

************************  
Ruby attendait l'ange gardien devant chez lui, mais sentis que quelque chose clochait . Elle s'approcha de la maison et ne vit aucune lumière. Et là elle vit son ange gardien et sa femme assassinée. Un mot sur le mur avec le sang des victimes : Tu reviendras à la maison ! Tu ne seras jamais la vérité !

**************************  
Ruby rentra furax au bunker en pleine nuit, elle était en train de tout casser dans sa chambre. Vodka était parti se cacher ailleurs dans le bunker, la chienne avait eu peur de sa maîtresse.

Charlie rentra dans la chambre de l'ancienne et faillit recevoir un projectile en pleine tête .  
« Que se passe t-il ?  
\- Ils ont tués Matthew, je te promets que je vais tous les massacrer et je serai la vérité !  
Charlie eut peur, elle crut voir l'ancienne démone en face d'elle. Mais Charlie prit son courage et avança  
\- Si tu laisse ta colère prendre le dessus tu reviendras un démon ! Ils auront gagnés ! Cria Charlie.  
La démone s'écroula et se mit à pleurer.  
\- Je veux tellement savoir dit Ruby.  
Charlie s'agenouilla et la réconforta.  
\- Je ne sais pas de quoi encore, mais ta famille devait protéger quelques choses Vous étiez des gardiens.  
\- Charlie, tu veux bien rester ce soir.  
Bien sûr. »  
L'ancienne démone s'endormit en entendant Charlie chantonner une chanson du moment et la rousse lui caressa les cheveux. La chienne qui était revenu dort collé contre sa maîtresse, pour la protéger.

*******************************

 **Voilà je ne sais pas encore ce qui se passe au prochain chapitre! Peut-être Charlie/Ruby ensemblequi sait ?**

 **Voilà ma formation qui devait débuter demain est reporté en avril. Donc ce qui me laisse le temps d'écrire alors prochain chapitre dans 2 semaines.**


	8. Chapter 8 : Amour

**UN AMOUR DÉMONIAQUE**

 **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

 **Rating M**

 **Couple : Charlie/Ruby**

 **Relation : relation amoureuse lesbienne**

 **L'histoire : Ruby a récupérer son âme. Elle est a moitié humaine, à moitié démoniaque. L'ancienne démone, mène une vie normale loin du surnaturel . Un jour, elle sauve Charlie d'une attaque de démon. L'amitié entre les deux femmes, va évoluer vers une relation plus intime . Charlie arrivera t-elle a sauvé, Ruby de son côté démoniaque ?  
**

 **Chapitre 8: amour**

 **ATTENTION LEMON LESBIEN !**

 ******************************************************************************

Le lendemain matin Ruby se réveilla dans les bras de Charlie . Elle observait la rousse, quelques mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux . Elle les repoussa du visage de son amie, qui se mit à grogner .

Elle se demandait ce que sa famille devait protéger d'aussi important . Et pourquoi tout le monde est mort, car ils protégeaient cette chose et pas elle ? L'explication était simple, parce qu'elle est devenue un démon .

Charlie se réveilla et vit l'ancienne démone plonger dans ses pensées.  
« Ruby ça va ?  
\- Je me disais que si Lucifer ne m'avait pas transformé en démone, je serais morte aussi . Je devais protéger quelque chose de vitale et j'en suis incapable de m'en souvenir.

\- Cela viendra et puis si tu avais un ange gardien, les autres aussi . On va les retrouver.  
\- Castiel a dit que tous les anges pouvaient être affectés à la protection d'un humain ou d'une sorcière et je pense pas que les anges tiennent un registre.  
\- On va y arriver rassura Charlie.

Ruby embrassa l'humaine et l'entraîna dans un baiser passionné, elle se mit à califourchon et lui prit les bras, qu'elle lui mit au-dessus de la tête en lui maintenant les poignets tout en continuant à l'embrasser et en bougeant langoureusement du bassin. La geek était à la merci de l'ancienne démone.

Puis Ruby descendait sa bouche vers le cou de Charlie, en déposant de délicats baisers tout en continuant à onduler du bassin et tenir les poignets de son amante  
\- Ruby gémit la rousse  
Puis la blonde lécha son amante de son épaule et remonta vers son oreille  
\- Ruby !  
Charlie était déjà complètement excité, elle ne savait pas si c'était la langue de son amante qui provoquait ça ou les ondulations langoureuses du bassin de l'ancienne démone.

Puis l'ancienne démone l'embrassa de nouveau avec possessivité, elle lui mordit même la lèvre. Charlie gémit de plaisir sous l'effet de la morsure .

Ruby regarda avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux son amante, que Charlie crut voir dans les yeux de l'ancienne démone, des flammes aussi brûlantes que son propre corps.

La blonde prit les mains de Charlie dans les siennes, et commença à embrasser le creux de chaque poignet  
\- Je te promets que je vais te donner du plaisir de la racine de tes cheveux jusqu'à tes doigts de pieds.  
\- C'est déjà le cas.  
Ruby se mit à rire , Charlie adorait ce rire si cristallin.  
\- Je te promets que non mon chaton .  
Puis Ruby commença à sucer lentement et érotiquement chaque doigt de son amante, en ne cessant de la regarder. Charlie regardait la luxure à l'état pur sous ses yeux .

La blonde enleva sa nuisette et laissa sa compagne la regarder, l'ancienne démone n'avait aucune pudeur et toute façon il n'y avait aucune raison.

\- Maintenant que tu m'as bien regardé occupes-toi de moi dit Ruby d'une voix joueuse.  
Charlie n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des belles courbes de sa compagne, elle finit par approcher ses mains hésitantes de la poitrine de la blonde, elle avait l'impression d'être à sa première fois, Ruby la subjuguait tellement , qu'elle se sentait inférieure à l'ancienne démone .

Ruby prit les choses en main devant l'hésitation de son amante, elle prit les mains de Charlie et lui fit parcourir son corps sous les yeux émerveillés de la rousse . Puis Ruby descendit vers sa propre intimité et inséra trois doigts de Charlie en elle. La blonde laissa de nouveau les commandes à Charlie . Cette dernière réussit à reprendre courage en elle et fit des va-et vient au rythme des gémissements de sa copine, qui avait fermé les yeux la tête penchée.  
\- Charlie, je t'en supplie plus vite.  
Charlie obéit et Ruby jouit quelques minutes plus tard.  
\- Tu es extraordinaire dit Ruby.  
Charlie ne croyait pas aux paroles de sa copine. Ruby l'embrassa tendrement pour la remercier.  
\- J'ai été égoïste, mon chaton, j'ai pensé à mon plaisir avant le tien. Je vais me faire pardonné dit-elle d'une voix joueuse.

Ruby enleva le long T-shirt Harry Potter et la petite culotte de son amante. Charlie s'en voulut à ce moment-là de pas avoir mis un truc plus sexy . D'un côté elle en avait pas, il faudrait qu'elle penser à investir dans de la belle lingerie . La rousse fut vite coupée dans ses pensées, quand elle sentit la langue de son amante lécher l'un de ses tétons.  
\- Ruby gémit Charlie.  
Puis l'ancienne démone fit la même chose à l'autre . Charlie tenait délicatement les cheveux de son amante et se cambra. Mais quand sa partenaire décida de la mettre au supplice en léchant chaque parcelle de son corps lentement, Charlie devint dingue et ondulait son corps frénétiquement, pour se soustraire à l'emprise de l'ancienne démone.

Quand Ruby commença à lécher l'intérieur de ses cuisses, Charlie jouit .  
\- Ruby !  
Mais l'ancienne démone décida de ne pas arrêter l'exploration du corps de la jeune femme, elle voulait encore la faire jouir. Elle embrassa les cuisses, les genoux et descendit vers ses pieds qu'elle lécha. Charlie sentit une vague de plaisir l'envahir, elle ne pensait pas être sensible à cet endroit. Puis Ruby continuait à remonter vers le cuisse de sa compagne et lécha .  
\- Ruby, Ruby gémit la rousse.

L'ancienne démone commença à lécher l'intimité de sa partenaire, les gémissements de Charlie furent très vite remplacés pour des hurlements, elle écarta les jambes. Ruby écoutait attentivement les cris de sa compagne, pour trouver le clitoris de sa petite-amie. Elle le trouva et décida pour ce soir de ne pas trop mettre au supplice son amie et provoqua chez cette dernière un second orgasme.

Charlie n'avait jamais autant éprouvé cette plénitude, de fatigue après l'amour. Ruby remontait vers sa compagne et la prit dans les bras.  
\- Ruby c'était merveilleux mais tu m'as épuisé,deux orgasmes tu es folle.  
\- Et je pensais continuer comme ça toute la journée, si on restait enfermées, pour que je te fasse découvrir des nouvelles choses.  
\- C'est très tentant, mais te connaissant cela pourrait durer plusieurs jours dit Charlie en la taquinant.

\- Et tu ne t'en plaindrais pas, tu en redemanderais.  
\- On a du travail.  
\- On n'a aucune piste depuis des semaines.  
Ruby commença à embrasser le cou de Charlie et à caresser sa poitrine. Charlie eut des difficultés à se soustraire à sa démone de petite-amie, mais réussit à s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Charlie laisser couler l'eau sur son corps, elle se demandait si Ruby ne se lasserait pas d'elle un jour, quand elle trouverait quelqu'un à sa hauteur . Mais Charlie décida de profiter de l'instant présent et de voir où cette nouvelle relation amoureuse la mènerait. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle s'imaginait faire des projets d'avenir .

****************************************************************************

Ruby écoutait l'eau coulée qui provenait de la douche. Elle était heureuse et très amoureuse de Charlie, elle était sûre de ça . Mais une petite voix en elle lui disait que : , Dean Winchester avait raison, elle était une vraie bombe à retardement, si son côté démoniaque reprenait le dessus, elle pourrait la tuer . Mais elle refusa de l'écouter, si elle avait réussi à se battre contre son côté démoniaque depuis des années, elle y arriverait encore

Charlie sortit simplement vêtue d'une serviette autour du corps .  
\- Tu veux vraiment me mettre à l'épreuve et ne plus sortir de cette chambre dit Ruby.  
\- Va te doucher, pendant que je m'habille .  
\- Je t'ai vu nue .  
\- Je sais mais …  
\- Ok, je vais me doucher . »

****************************************************************************

Le couple de jeune femmes arrivaient au petit-déjeuner en se tenant la main et vu leurs sourires pas compliqués de deviner ce qu'elle avait fait .  
« Enfin ! Dit Kevin  
\- Merci disent les filles.  
\- Je suis content pour vous dit Sam.

\- Merci .  
Elles se tournèrent vers Dean.  
\- Je ne vais pas mentir, Charlie, je te préférais avec une autre fille que Ruby, tu es en danger avec elle , elle a un côté démoniaque .  
\- Depuis que j'ai récupéré mon âme, je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personnes sauf à des démons .  
\- Toute façon tu n'as pas le choix , Dean dit Charlie .

********************************************************

Un soir les jeunes femmes étaient au cinéma, elles avaient opté pour une comédie romantique

Elles s'étaient mis au fond de la salle, il y avait pas grand monde, le film était à l'affiche depuis des semaines .

Charlie même si elle vouait un culte aux films fantastiques, elle aimait aussi les comédies romantiques et les films horreurs .

Les deux jeunes femmes se donnaient la main, Charlie avait posé sa tête sur son épaule.

Les femmes sortirent du cinéma en se donnant la main et elles se dirigeaient vers un petit restaurant italien, au coin de la rue

« Non mais bien sûr, la fille prude adoucit le mec torturé, franchement c'est cliché dit Ruby.  
\- Cela montre qu'on peut changer par amour.  
\- Ouais… toi tu m'as fait changer. »  
Les deux femmes se sourirent .

Soudain, trois mecs d'une vingtaine d'années s'approchèrent d'elles.  
« Hey les gouines on a vu dans le ciné. C'est pas normale .  
\- Pauvre débile casses-toi dit Ruby .  
\- Viens je vais te faire découvrir ce que sait le plaisir avec un mâle .  
\- Tu veux dire que je vais plutôt m'ennuyer provoqua Ruby .  
Charlie voulait éloigner sa copine, car elle avait peur que la colère réveille en elle son côté démoniaque, sinon elle ne se serait pas laissé faire.  
\- Mais non reste tu vas regarder dit l'homme .  
\- Tu devrais mieux dégager si tu veux pas que je te foute la honte devant tes potes.  
Ruby malgré sa colère arrivait à se maitrisé . L'homme se mit à rire.  
\- Je vais te mettre à genoux  
\- Tu rêves le nargua Ruby.  
\- Ruby allons nous en supplia Charlie .

Ruby allait écouter sa copine, mais l'homme attaqua en lui donnant un coup de poing , que la blonde arrêta sans difficulté, elle lui tordit la main et l'obligea à se mettre à genoux.  
\- Tu vois c'est toi qui à genoux . Excuse-toi immédiatement  
\- Venez m'aider dit l'homme  
L'un de ses potes arriva, sans lâcher le mec qui était à genoux, Ruby envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre de son adversaire. Le dernier homme vint en aide à ses amis. Ruby lâcha l'homme à genoux, elle donna un coup de poing dans le nez et l'autre dans l'entre-jambe, l'homme se plia de douleur.

Les deux autres hommes se relevèrent avec des difficultés.  
\- OK vous en voulez encore.  
L'ancienne démone avait gardé sa force et sa rapidité . Elle donna à l'homme qu'elle avait donné un coup de pied, un nouveau coup de pied dans le ventre et un autre coup pied en plein visage . L'homme tomba et se releva de nouveau, il partit avec son pote en laissant le leader seul face à Ruby.

L'homme attaqua encore de front, Ruby, elle lui donna un coup direct dans la rotule, on entendit un bruit de fracture.  
\- Ah ! Cria l'homme de douleur .  
Ruby le fit s'allonger avec son pied et posa son pied sur sa trachée.  
\- Il y a quelques temps, tu serais mort en raison de mes nombreuses tortures. »

Elle laissa l'homme et se dirigea vers sa compagne et prit son visage entre ses mains.  
« Charlie, tu vas bien, tu veux qu'on rentre ?  
\- Non, je veux aller dîner, je suis fière de toi. »  
Des applaudissements se firent entendre . Les deux jeunes hommes reprirent la route sur leur applaudissement .

Les deux femmes rentrèrent vers 1 heure du matin, au bunker . Après le restaurant, elles avaient discuté en se baladant dans la ville . L'attaque des deux hommes, ne leur avait pas fait peur.

Le soir , elle se déshabillèrent pour se mettre au lit .  
« Charlie,pense pas que je suis jalouse, si en fait je le suis . Toute la soirée, tu as regardé d'autres hommes et femmes , tu es attiré par d'autres personnes, tu pratiques l'échangisme ? Demanda inquiète Ruby.  
Charlie s'approcha de sa copine, nue.  
\- Non c'est plutôt moi qui suis jalouse, tous ses hommes et femmes te regardent avec désir, je sais que je ne suis pas à ta hauteur, tu a connu tellement amants et amantes.  
\- Oui c'est vrai j'ai couché avec milliers voir des millions de personnes au cours de ses siècles. Mais je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avant et c'est l'expérience la plus belle qui soit . Et ils peuvent me regarder s'il sveulent,me désirer, la seule que je regarde,c'est toi et que je désire. Tu es mon ange gardien, ma lumière . »  
Charlie fut convaincu par les paroles de son amante et rassurer. Ce soi -là c'est Charlie qui prit les commandes au lit .

*************************************************************

En pleine nuit le téléphone . Ruby décrocha  
\- Ouais….Non que pourrais-je faire à 3 heures du mat, Rufus… Ok je serai là dans 3 heures. »  
Elle raccrocha. La blonde senti des caresses sur sa cuisse qui remontait vers son corps et on l'embrassai dans le cou.  
\- Charlie, je dois y aller, un cas de nombreuses possessions. Rufus a aussi appelé Dean et Sam qui ont réchapper d'un nid de vampire  
\- Tu sembles inquiètes .  
\- Je ne sais pas … je ne suis pas sûr .  
\- A quoi tu penses ?  
\- On monte une armée.  
\- Tu penses que Crowley?  
\- Crowley est le roi des enfer peut-être mais n'a jamais réussit à créer une unité entre les différents espèces démoniaque,seul Lucifer a pu le faire. Il a failli réussir l'Apocalypse. Ce fut le plus grand combat entre le mal et le bien que j'ai vu . J'étais un jeune démon, j'avais 50 ans .  
\- Mais Lucifer est dans sa cage.  
\- Je sais , c'est pas logique . »

Ruby se doucha, s'habilla et prépara un arsenal, elle s'apprêtait à partir quand Charlie, la retint .  
\- Je sais c'est égoïste, en plus tu risque de te faire tuer, ainsi que Dean et Sam.  
\- On reviendra.  
\- C'est mon anniversaire .  
\- On sera là promis dit Ruby. »

Elle embrassa sa compagne et prit la route.

 **Voilà se chapitre 8 est terminé , désolé pour le titre niait pas très inspiré. J'espère**

 **que vous avez aimer ce chapitre centrer sur les deux femmes .**

 **J'attends vos review!^^**

 **Prochains chapitres dans deux semaines**


	9. Chapter 9 : les anneaux

**UN AMOUR DÉMONIAQUE**

 **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

 **Rating M**

 **Couple : Charlie/Ruby**

 **Relation : relation amoureuse lesbienne**

 **L'histoire : Ruby a récupérer son âme. Elle est a moitié humaine, à moitié démoniaque. L'ancienne démone, mène une vie normale loin du surnaturel . Un jour, elle sauve Charlie d'une attaque de démon. L'amitié entre les deux femmes, va évoluer vers une relation plus intime . Charlie arrivera t-elle a sauvé, Ruby de son côté démoniaque ?  
**

 **Chapitre 9: les anneaux**

 **Désolé pour me retard de publication, mais j'ai eu un peu de mal à trouvé l'inspiration, en plus pas mal de fiction « Divergente », en cours. Ce fandom m'inspire plus et quand j'ai une idée faut que je l'écrive sinon elle m'obsède.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre plus plaira .**

 ******************************************************************************

Après deux heures de route, Ruby arriva dans une petite ville du Kansas. Les frères Winchester arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

« Bon voilà , vous êtes tous arrivés. Je vous présente, les seuls 5 personnes qui n'ont pas été possédés : Matt, Angelica, Hayden, Luc, Daniel dit Rufus  
Toutes ces personnes étaient des personnes âgées .  
\- On n'a jamais vu ça dit l'un des chasseurs, une ville où tous les habitants sont possédés. .  
\- Nous si quand on a combattu les cavaliers de l'Apocalypse , dont celui de la guerre. Il a fait croire à une ville entière qu'elle était possédée et donc les gens s'entre-tuaient dit Dean  
\- Mais on leur a volés leur bagues, ils ont tous mort , on a évité l'Apocalypse. Puis grâce à Ruby, on a évité que Lucifer revienne, car elle a tué son ancêtre dit Sam.  
\- Les cavaliers de l'Apocalypse ne meurent jamais . La mort remet ses anneaux aux êtres humains les plus cruels et quand c'est le moment, il déclenche Apocalypse . Cela fait plusieurs fois que l'Apocalypse a failli être déclenchée. Depuis le 14ème siècle, quand suis devenu démone, cela est arrivé pratiquement une fois par siècle intervient Ruby .  
\- Qui est assez fort pour faire ça ? demanda Angelica  
Les chasseurs n'en avaient aucune idée.  
\- Et nous revenons d'une chasse d'un nid de vampire avec Dean, il étaient résistants et très nombreux répondit Sam.  
\- Pareil, pour Daniel et moi, on a eu à une meute de vingt loup-garou pur la semaine dernière dit Julia, une chasseuse tristement.  
Ils avaient perdu leur fils lors de cette chasse.  
\- Putain que se passe t-il jura un chasseur.  
\- On lève une armée démoniaque dit Ruby.  
\- Crowley dit Sam.  
\- Non il n'est pas assez fédérateur, les seuls qui ont réussi c'est Lilith et Lucifer mais ils sont enfermés répondit Ruby. »

******************************************************************************

Au même moment au Paradis , c'était la panique, l'un des anneaux de Lucifer avait été dérobé par un démon . Il existait quatre anneaux, chaque anneau était gardé par un « gardien », sois des sorcières ou des êtres humains . Beaucoup de gardiens étaient morts au cours des siècles, à cause de la protection des anneaux . Les anges réussirent à chaque fois à les récupérer à temps avant que les démons les volent, sauf une fois .

Lucifer avait été libéré par Irina Volakof qui s'étaient emparer des autres anneaux et du grimoire, pour libérer son amant .

Ces anneaux étaient aussi puissants que ceux des cavaliers de l' Apocalypse. Ils avaient pour but que Lucifer reste dans sa cage et ils pouvaient être utilisés par les « gardiens », pour combattrent les cavaliers de Apocalypse , si ces derniers souhaitent libérer, l'archange .

Les anneaux de Lucifer étaient « bon », si les gardiens l'étaient, par contre dans les mains des démons , ils étaient maléfiques et ils pouvaient être « la clé », pour libérer Lucifer de sa cage .

**********************************************************************

A ce moment- là, Charlie qui était au bunker finit par découvrir ce qui liait Ruby et toutes ses familles . Et que signifiait le dossier A.L.E

La famille de Ruby ainsi que les trois autres familles de gardiens , devaient protéger les anneaux de Lucifer . Elle se doutait que cela avait un rapport avec la cage de famille de Ruby était la plus puissante, elle était la gardienne , du quatrième anneau et du grimoire. Les anneaux étaient des « clés », pour ouvrir le coffret où était le grimoire. Le livre magique contenant la formule de « libération de Lucifer », plus les anneaux étaient les clés pour ouvrir la cage, c'était une sorte de porte avec de multiples serrures .

Et A. L. E signifiait : Adam, Lilith et Eve . Adam et Lilith étaient les gardiens du paradis et des créations de Dieu, ainsi que les premiers gardiens de la cage de Lucifer . Sauf que Lilith tomba sous le charme, du premier fils de Dieu et le libéra .

Donc dieu décida de créer, Eve une simple humaine, mais cette dernière fut corrompu par Lilith elle-même qui était jalouse que Adam soient tomber amoureuse de cette « idiote », comme la surnommait Lilith.

Les chasseurs trouvèrent une maison inhabitée spacieuse et qui offrait une vue dégagée. Vu leur nombre inférieur pas rapport aux démons, c'est le seul moyen de gagner la partie, sans risquer de se faire tous massacré . Tous les chasseurs chargeaient toutes leur armes avec des balles en argent, sauf Dean et Sam qui enseignaient aux rescapés à se servir du armes

Sam et Dean avaient installés des bouteilles et canettes vides

« Vous mettez le chargeur , il faut entendre un clic , vous l'armez . Ensuite votre position, vos pieds bien parallèle, vous tendez le bras, dans l'axe de vos jambes, tenez à deux mains si c'est plus facile, pensez au recule et bloquez votre respiration puis tirez dit Sam.

Sam était patient, même s'ils savaient que le temps leur était compter, mais il avaient besoin de tous les volontaires . Dean n'arrêtait pas t'engueuler ses élèves .

**********************************************************************  
Charlie appella Castiel, l'ange apparut .  
« Salut Cas ça va ?  
\- Euh oui dit l'ange.  
\- J'ai trouvé ce que devais protéger, la famille de Ruby, l'un des anneaux de Lucifer, plus le grimoire. Il semblerait que les Volakof étaient la famille la plus puissante parmi les gardiens. Et j'ai découvert que Adam et Lilith étaient les premiers gardiens, puis lorsque cette dernière à choisi Lucifer, Dieu a crée Eve dit Charlie  
\- C'est exacte . Par contre pourquoi transformé Lilith et Ruby en démons ?  
\- Ainsi que Irina Volakof. En les transformant , il espérait peut-être qu'elles le libère.  
\- Seule Irina à réussi et pourquoi pas Ruby alors qu'étant la dernière de la lignée devait être la plus puissante. L'un des anneaux a été volé et les gardiens aussi. Nous devons retrouver les autres.  
\- Il faut prévenir Dean, Sam et Ruby .  
\- J'y vais dit Castiel. »

*************************************************************************

Avant de rejoindre les chasseurs , l'ange fit un petit détour par le paradis et plus précisément par le bureau de Naomi.  
« Naomi, je croyais que tu étais mon amie dit Castiel.  
\- Je le suis .  
\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que la famille de Ruby , était l'une des familles qui protégeaient l'un des anneaux de Lucifer et le grimoire  
\- Pourquoi faire, pour que la démone se met en tête de le retrouver et de libérer Lucifer, comme son aïeul .  
\- Elle ne l'a jamais libéré.  
-Tout simplement parce qu'elle ne sait plus où sont le grimoire et l'anneau, vu que son côté démoniaque a effacé sa mémoire rétorqua Naomi.  
\- Où sont-ils ?  
\- Aucune idée, on ne sait pas où la mère de cette démone l'a cachée .

\- Elle n'est plus un démon, elle a récupéré son âme.  
\- Cette famille est démoniaque,depuis Lilith. L'une qui devient le premier démon. L'autre qui devient amante de Lucifer, la mère de Ruby qui devient un vampire et la dernière qui devient un démon . Il y a que la sœur qui était de notre côté qui est morte lors d'une chasse dit Noami sans aucune compassion.  
\- Descendante de Lilith ? Mais ils n'ont jamais eu d'enfant Lilith et Adam.  
\- Et si elle était enceinte , mais Dieu lui a enlevé l'enfant pour en faire un rempart contre son père et sa mère. On ne connaît ni le sexe, ni le nom . Métatron l'a écrit sans autorisation de Dieu .  
\- Donc elle est la seule à pouvoir gagner ce combat, contre l'armée que les démons créer.  
\- Oui, elle doit récupérer l'anneau et nous devons empêcher les démons de s'emparer des autres.  
\- Je vais prévenir, Dean, Sam et Ruby. Et toi préviens les autres gardiens que les démons les traquent . Envoi des ange gardiens pour les protéger.  
-Tu n'es plus mon supérieur Castiel, je suis le tiens . Tout ça parce que tu t'es entiché de l'humain, voilà que tu voles à les rescousses de cette démone. Tu aurais dû la tuer. Tu es resté trop longtemps parmi les humains, tu es devenu faible, incapable de prendre une décision .  
\- Et cela ne te fait pas plaisir d'être ma supérieure, peut-être Naomi ?  
\- Sans moi, tu aurais perdu tes ailes, j'ai fais ça pour toi.  
\- Tu as fais ça juste pour ton égo, il y a aucun altruisme, dans ta démarche dit Castiel. »

*****************************************************************************

Les chasseurs tiraient sans sommation contre les démons qui encerclaient la maison . Ceux qui arrivaient à rentrer avait un comité d'accueil. Malgré leur nombre inférieur, les chasseurs étaient en train de gagner la partie . Sauf qu'ils ne savaient pas cela allait durer, il avait l'impression, plus ils en tuaient, plus il en revenait .

Parmi les rescapés deux furent désarmés et tués . Ruby sentit un nouveau sentiment l'envahir en voyant les deux personnes s'effondrer sur le sol : de la culpabilité . Ce qui donna plus de rage à la jeune femme pour se battre , elle tua les deux démons contre qui elle se battait, plus les deux assassins .

Les frères Winchester et Ruby étaient le fameux comité d'accueil,Dean tomba à terre et il se battait de toutes ses forces, mais il sentit sa dernière heure arriver . Quand il entendit le bruit d'une détonation, le corps du démon inerte s'écroula sur lui .

Son sauveur ou plutôt sa sauveuse était Ruby, elle l'aida à se relever.  
« Je… Merci dit Dean.  
\- De rien, tu aurais fait pareil pour moi. »  
Dean d'habitude aurait sauvé n'importe quel inconnu mais concernant Ruby,il ne savait pas s'il l'aurait fait . Il aurait sûrement culpabilisé, quand il aurait vu la tristesse dans les yeux de Charlie .

Soudain l'air changea et Meg apparut accompagnée de plusieurs démons qui quelques secondes plus tôt étaient dans la rue . A la main gauche, elle porta un anneau avec un saphir au centre . Elle bougea légèrement le poignet .

Et tous les chasseurs commencèrent à se cogner dessus . Sauf Ruby qui était immunisée . Cette dernière essaya d'arrêter Sam qui était de bastonner son frère , mais celui-ci le repoussa violemment et elle se retrouva projetée contre le mur . Ce qui était normalement impossible, elle était plus forte que n'importe quel être humain .

« Tu leur as fais quoi ?! Cria t-elle sur un Meg  
\- Dans quelques heures ils deviendront des démons obéissant à mes ordres, pour les survivants dit-elle en ricanant.

Ruby tourna la tête et vit Rufus tué Hayden, l'un des rescapés .

Il fallait qu'elle atteigne Meg et qu'elle lui arrache l'anneau , mais pour ça elle devrait passer par les gardes du corps démoniaques

Ruby avait été un soldat démoniaque surentraînée, par le meilleur, Lucifer . Même si le fait qu'elle ait récupéré son âme la rend moins forte, elle reste très rapide.

Elle se baissa au sol et attrapa deux armes sur les corps inertes des chasseurs et commença à tirer comme une malade . Elle fut très vite à cours de munition .

Donc elle se servit de son couteau. Elle donna un coup de tête au premier et lui planta dans le ventre. Un autre arriva par derrière, elle récupéra son couteau et balança son bras en arrière et planta le démon . Ensuite elle sauta sur une chaise ce qui lui donna de l'élan pour arriver au mur, où elle se donna de l'élan avec son pied et avec l'autre assomma un démon, qu'elle tua avant qu'il se relève.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Ruby tua tous les gardes du corps démoniaque et mit son couteau sous la gorge de Meg.  
« Grande sœur chérie, je suis plus forte que toi susurra Meg  
\- Enlève cette bague où je tue !  
\- On ressent quoi quand on tue quelqu'un, j'ai oublié ricana Meg.  
\- Je ne ressentirais rien te concernant.  
\- Tu es responsable c'est toi qui m'as transformé en démone, j'ai été ta première . Papa t'avais demandé de le faire, pour prouver ta loyauté. Tu as toujours été sa préférée, je ne suis pas jalouse.  
\- Lucifer n'était pas mon père ! Cria Ruby.  
C'était faux, Lucifer, Lilith et Meg ont été ce qui se rapproche plus d'une famille . Ils étaient unis et ils s'aimaient en tout cas autant qu'était possible d'aimer pour un démon .  
\- Donne la bague Meg !  
Elle voulut lui couper le doigt, mais Meg la projeta sans le moindre effort, Ruby se retrouva sonnée. Un démon se releva et se pencha sur elle prête à la tuer.  
\- Stop ! On ne doit pas la tuer ordonna Meg »

Puis Castiel arriva et Meg et les démons s'enfuirent. La démone savait que sans tous les anneaux, elle n'était pas de taille à se battre contre un ange . Ce qui leva l'enchantement et les chasseurs retrouvèrent leur état normal .

Ruby leur raconta ce qui s'était passé.

***************************************************************************

« Ruby tu as réussi à reprendre l'anneau ? Demanda Castiel.  
\- Non, elle était plus forte que moi.  
\- C'est l'anneau de quoi ? Demanda Dean.  
\- De Lucifer. Il en existe quatre en plus du grimoire . Ils existent pour contrecarrer les anneaux des chevaliers de Apocalypse. Et pour s'assurer que la cage de Lucifer reste fermée . Chaque anneau a été remis à des gardiens, dont l'un , plus le grimoire à ta famille Ruby dit Castiel.  
\- Ma famille était des … gardiens.  
\- Oui. Tout comme Lilith était la première. D'ailleurs tu es sa descendante.  
\- La descendante de Lilith ? Dit sous le choc la démone.  
\- Nous devons empêcher les autres anneaux de tomber entre les mains de Meg, car ils ont été créer pour faire le bien, mais dans des mains démoniaque , ils feront le mal.  
\- Et Meg ouvrira la cage dit Ruby.  
\- Non, car il lui manquera le dernier et le grimoire de ta famille qui ont disparu. Et au Paradis, nous pensons que tu es la seule gardienne ayant assez de pouvoir , pour le faire .  
\- Comme je suis la descendante de Lilith .  
\- Oui .  
\- Où sont-ils Ruby ? Demanda Sam .  
\- Aucune idée, je m'en souviens pas. Pourquoi Lucifer m'a pas tué ?  
\- Il devait penser que tu lui serait plus utile en tant que démon intervient Rufus. »

Ruby ne rentra pas avec les frères Winchester, elle roula pendant des heures . Elle était une gardienne, descendante de Lilith, elle avait le pouvoir d'ouvrir la cage .

Elle avait espéré, en récupérant son âme , avoir une vie normale . Mais aujourd'hui, elle savait que c'était elle était une sorte Elue, Meg devait avoir une idée en tête , pour la faire basculer dans le mal, s'en prendre à Charlie .

La première réaction de Ruby fut de fuir, mais les derniers mois auprès de sa compagne, elle avait compris qu'on était plus forte à deux.

Elle rentra tard dans la nuit, elle trouva une part de gâteau à son attention : _Pour toi  
_ L'ancienne démone reconnut l'écriture de sa compagne . Elle se faufila dans la chambre, prête à subir, la colère de sa compagne, pour son absence à son anniversaire.

Mais non ce fut tout le contraire, elle retrouva Charlie recroquevillée, vu ses yeux gonflés, elle avait pleuré .

« Je suis désolé, chaton .  
\- Tu voulais fuir ?  
\- Oui au début, car je veux te protéger . Mais j'ai compris que Meg s'en prendrait à toi même si je disparaissais de ta vie . Ces mois avec toi m'ont fait comprendre, qu'on était plus forte à deux.  
\- Approche dit Charlie.

Ruby posa un genou sur le lit et sortit de sa poche en collier en argent avec deux cœurs, entrelacée sur chacun un nom, celui de Charlie et Ruby.  
\- Je sais c'est niais dit Ruby.  
\- Non il est superbe dit Charlie  
Charlie se tourna pour que sa compagne lui mettre autour du cou.

\- Je veux un autre cadeau murmura Charlie près de la bouche de sa compagne, en passant ses mains sous le t-shirt de sa compagne .  
\- Exigeante en plus dit Ruby en rigolant. »

Les deux femmes firent l'amour, toute la nuit, pour fêter les 30 ans de Charlie.

********************************************************************************  
 **Et voilà alors vos avis!^^**

 **Je pars en formation lundi d'anglais, pendant deux semaines, donc je pense pas que j'aurais**

 **trop le temps d'écrire. Donc on se retrouve d'ici 3-4 semaines**


	10. Chapter 10 de nouveaux souvenirs

**UN AMOUR DÉMONIAQUE**

 **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

 **Rating M**

 **Couple : Charlie/Ruby**

 **Relation : relation amoureuse lesbienne**

 **L'histoire : Ruby a récupérer son âme. Elle est a moitié humaine, à moitié démoniaque. L'ancienne démone, mène une vie normale loin du surnaturel . Un jour, elle sauve Charlie d'une attaque de démon. L'amitié entre les deux femmes, va évoluer vers une relation plus intime . Charlie arrivera t-elle a sauvé, Ruby de son côté démoniaque ?  
**

 **Chapitre 10: De nouveaux souvenirs**

 **Voilà dans ce chapitre, un nouveau tournant dans la relation Charlie/ Ruby et Ruby va emprunter une voie dangereuse .**

 **J'écris au fur et à mesure mais je pense qu'avec ce chapitre, on arrive à la moitié de l'histoire**

 ****************************************************************************

Ruby dormait et des nouveaux souvenirs ressurgissent .

 _Elle voit sa sœur sur un bûcher. Parmi la foule , elle reconnaît des chasseurs sorcières et parmi eux, elle reconnaît son premier amour, Charles . Elle sentit une femme la retenir.  
« Diana, tu ne peux rien faire , elle est condamnée, si tu y va , tu mourras aussi.  
\- Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, Sarah.  
\- Nous devons retrouver ta mère et tu dois continuer de protéger l'anneau et le grimoire. La mission avant les liens du sang, tu te souviens .  
La devise des sorcières , cette devise que Ruby détestait, mais qui dirigeait sa vie . Les liens familiaux ou tous liens affectif mettaient en péril leur mission selon les sorcières, rien n'était plus important que la mission . Elles avaient interdiction de tombée amoureuse, les hommes devaient juste servir à faire survivre la lignée ._

 _Ruby suivit cette femme…_

L'ancienne démone se réveilla, Charlie dormait dans ses bras. La blonde se détacha de sa compagne e délicatement et se leva .Sa fidèle amie, à quatre pattes , la suivit .

Tout d'abord Ruby alla se dépenser à la salle de sport, en espérant se fatiguer, mais cela ne servit à rien.. Puis elle essaya la méthode, télé et livre rien à faire . Quand Charlie arriva dans le salon, elle trouva, sa chérie, devant un soap débile « la clinique des cœurs brisés ». Elle vient s'asseoir sur le canapé et elle prit dans ses bras.  
« Tes cauchemars recommencent ? Demanda Charlie.  
\- Oui, j'ai vu que Charles était un chasseur de sorcière.  
\- Ton premier amour ?  
\- Oui c'est à cause de moi que ma sœur est morte . Et sûrement ma mère, dans mon rêve j'allais chercher ma sœur, avec l'aide d'une autre sorcière. Cette sorcière, Sarah me disait que la mission était plus important que les liens du sang.  
\- Les sorcières ont une devise ?  
\- Oui. Mais cela n'explique pas comment je suis devenu un démon.  
\- Tu t'es peut-être vengé et Lilith et Lucifer, se sont servis de ta colère, pour te retourner.  
\- Sûrement.  
\- Ruby, promets-moi même s'ils me tuent, de ne jamais te venger, car ils auront gagné .  
\- Je peux pas te promettre ça, Charlie . »

**************************************************************  
Pendant ce temps-là, les frères Winchester, recherchaient les porteurs des anneaux, des deux anneaux qui restait. Le troisième était en possession de Meg . Et le dernier, l'emplacement était dans la mémoire de Ruby.

Castiel avait réussi à connaître les noms des deux familles : Woodley et Spencer. Sauf que l'ange n'avait pas leur prénom, ni le lieu d'habitation . Donc Sam et Dean avec l'aide de plusieurs chasseurs, cherchaient les familles portant ce nom-là, dans tous les Etats Unis.

Ruby avait accepté après une longue discussion de rester à l'écart, car personne ne savait, quels effets les anneaux auraient sur la nature démoniaque de la blonde .

Et puis ils avaient tous compris, que Meg voulait récupérer « sa soeur », donc Ruby devait rester éloignée le plus possible de combat . Et si Meg réussissait à avoir les deux autres anneaux et déclencher Apocalypse, Ruby serait la seule à pouvoir la vaincre , avec l'anneau et le grimoire de sa famille.

Tous les chasseurs espéraient que la compagne de Charlie, retrouve vite la mémoire .

Rufus ,Daniel et Julia avaient trouvé la famille Woodley, à Miami en Californie . Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent une femme et homme d'environ quarante ans au sol.

Les chasseurs allèrent directement vers les victimes et ne prirent aucune précaution. Des démons leur sautèrent dessus, ils étaient environ une dizaine.

Un combat acharné commença.

Rufus poignarda un démon, pendant qu'il tirait à l'arme feu sur un autre .Puis il entendit un brut d'arme à feu derrière son dos, Daniel venait de lui sauver la vie . Rufus était chasseur depuis des années, la mort il lui faisait face tous les jours . Il reprit vite ses esprits et repartit à l'attaque .

Pendant ce temps-là, Daniel et sa femme se battaient aussi avec rage. L'homme tira sans s'arrêter. Pendant que sa femme envoya un démon contre le mur et le tua d'un coup de couteau. Elle sentit un autre démon arrivé et baissa son bras et le poignarda. Mais elle ne vit pas une jeune démone adolescente, d'environ l'âge de son fils décédé, lui sauter dessus. Les femmes se bâtèrent au sol, la démone la poignarda dans le bas ventre.

Julia vit son mari, se faire tirer dessus et elle vit Rufus se faire poignarder . Les démons partirent avec l'anneau.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle vit une petite fille blonde, d'environ huit ans s'approcher d'elle.  
« Téléphone murmura t-elle.  
L'enfant lui apporta . Elle appela les urgences qui arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

**********************************************************************

Au même moment Sam et Dean Winchester avaient trouvé la famille Spencer. En s'approchant de la maison, ils entendirent des bruits d'armes à feu et de combats . Ils coururent vers la maison, en entrant, ils furent pris par une tornade à l'intérieur de la maison qui les projeta contre du mobilier . Les deux sœurs Spencer, ne firent pas attention au chasseur, car tout moment d'inattention contre ses démons, pouvait leur être fatal . L'aîné Spencer grâce à l'anneau contrôlait les éléments. Pendant que sa cadette, envoyait valser les démons, grâce à son pouvoir de télékinésie.  
« Sorcières , j'ai l'anneau de l'avenir, maintenant, je peux contrecarrer tous vos mouvements dit Meg.  
Les démons qui s'étaient battu contre Rufus, Daniel et Julia avaient ramené », cet anneau à leur leadeuse .  
\- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite démone, le combat n'est pas terminé dit l'aînée.  
Au moment où l'aînée Spencer prononça ses mots, un autre tornade apparut et plusieurs démons moururent.  
\- Bitch hurla Meg.  
La démone bougea sa main à laquelle, elle portait les anneaux et les anneaux s'illuminèrent .Les deux sorcières ne connaissaient que le pouvoir de leur anneau et du nouveau que Meg venait d'avoir mais pas de l'autre.  
\- Anneau , Anneau appelait la cadette, pour faire venir les anneaux à elle, mais rien ne se passa .  
Elles sentirent deux lames dans leur colonne vertébrale. Meg sourit de plaisir devant ce spectacle.

La démone prit l'anneau au doigt de la sorcière, puis elle se recula avant de « réveiller », les frères Winchester. Même si elle se délectait de les voir comme des robots sous son contrôle. Sans l'anneau de Ruby qui multiplie les effets des autres anneaux, cet effet robots dure quelques minutes, à quelques heures en fonction des gens .

Les frères Winchester se réveillèrent, ils virent deux femmes blondes à leurs pieds. Puis il regardèrent leurs mains avec leurs couteaux ensanglantés.

\- Merci . Maintenant je vais récupérer ma sœur et elle va libérer papa, puis il libéra maman et nous formerons de nouveau une grande et belle famille .  
\- Ruby ne te rejoindra jamais, elle n'est plus démon défendit Dean.  
\- On verra .  
Meg disparut .

******************************************************************  
Sam et Dean avaient vu les anneaux aux doigts de la démone . Ils filèrent habiller en faux agent du FBI, au commissariat de Miami .  
« Bonjour, je suis l'agent John et voici mon collège Smith dit Sam.  
\- Le FBI ?  
\- On cherche trois individus, un homme noir accompagné d'un autre couple.  
\- Les deux hommes sont morts . Ils ont tué le couple Woodley. Heureusement c'est horrible individu n'avait pas trouvé la petite Tessa, dit l'agent de police  
\- En effet et la femme ? Demanda Dean.  
\- Elle est morte il y a quelques heures à l'hôpital.  
\- Où est Tessa ?  
\- Elle est ici, à la cafétaria avec une assistante sociale . Tant que sa tante et son oncle arrivent de Tampa . A ce que j'ai compris, sa tante est la sœur de son père, mais il n'était pas en bon terme et elle n'a jamais vu la petite Tessa .  
\- D'accord merci .

Dean et Sam vont à la cafétéria.  
« Bonjour, je suis l'agent John et voici mon collègue Smith, madame, nous voudrions parler en privé à Tessa dit Sam.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas l'interroger sans la présence d'un adulte rétorqua l'assistante sociale.  
\- J'ai faim, vous pouvez aller me chercher un Mc Donald s'il vous plaît dit l'enfant en pleurant.  
\- Bien sûr .  
L'assistante sociale sortit.  
\- Vous êtes Sam et Dean Winchester dit tout exciter la petite fille .  
\- Oui, comment nous connais-tu ? Demanda Dean  
\- Mon père a travaillé avec votre père et vous, Dean, sur une chasse aux sorcières à Tampa. Il m'a raconté, car c'est là qu'il a rencontré ma maman.  
\- Tes parents étaient chasseurs ?  
\- Mon père oui, mais ma mère est une Wiccan et sa famille doivent protéger l'anneau, maintenant que ma maman n'est plus là, c'est à mon tour.  
\- Raconte-nous ce qui s'est passé ?  
Mes parents cuisinaient, pendant que je regardais les dessins animés à la télé. Puis ma mère m'a dit de monter dans sa chambre. Puis je les entendu se battre. Et quand je suis descendu, mon papa et ma maman étaient morts dit Tessa en pleurant.  
Elle se blottit dans les bras de Sam.  
\- La femme est vivante ?  
\- Non, elle n'a pas survécu.  
\- Je ne veux pas aller à Tampa…  
\- Ta tante est sûrement très gentille…  
\- Sûrement, mais ma mère m'a expliqué que normalement je devrais acquérir mes pouvoirs à la puberté, sauf si elle décédait avant . Ma mère était pyromane . Il faut que vous trouverl'école des Wiccan.  
\- On va le faire dit Dean. »

**********************************************************************

Sam appela Charlie .  
« Salut, alors Sam, les anneaux.  
\- Meg les à tous . Mais pour l'instant on a un autre problème plus urgent. La famille Woddley, la femme était une wiccan, avec le pouvoir de pyromanie. Elle est morte. Mais sa fille est en vie et donc elle va hériter du pouvoir de sa mère, plus tôt que prévu, suite au décès de cette dernière. Tessa, la gamine,nous a parlé d'une école Wiccan . Tu peux faire des recherches et les contacter.  
\- Bien sûr. »

**********************************************************************

Quelques heures plus tard, une belle brune apparut.  
« Bonjour, je m'appelle Taïs, j'ai appris pour la mort de, ma sœur, Tia Woodley, j'aimerais voir sa fille mentie la sorcière.  
Tia et Taïs n'étaient pas sœurs, simplement amie . Elle était de la même promotion de sorcière et elle n'avait jamais rompu le contact . Tia était professeur de self-défense à l 'école de sorcellerie de Floride. Eh oui toutes les sorcières étaient des soldats, donc elles devaient savoir se battre. Taîs connaissait parfaitement Tessa.  
L'agent de police la conduisit à la petite fille . Quand elle entra dans la cafétaria où la petite fille était avec l'assistante sociale et deux hommes inconnus. La petite fille lâcha et courut vers la sorcière.  
\- Tata Taîs . Tu m'emmène avec toi .  
\- Oui, ma puce.  
\- Vous êtes la sœur de sa mère ? Demanda l'assistante sociale  
\- Oui et je connais Tessa, depuis qu'elle est bébé, mentit la sorcière.  
\- Vous avez des preuves dit méfiante l'assistante sociale.  
Taïs sortit des faux documents ainsi qu'une véritable ordonnance d'une juge. Le juge de Miami était aussi une wiccan.  
La famille du père arriva . Et après une longue discussion, Tessa repartit avec Taïs.

Après plusieurs nuits sans dormir, Ruby finit par s'écrouler sur le canapé, devant la télévision . Charlie n'osa réveiller sa compagne, par peur que cette dernière ne retrouve pas le sommeil par la suite . Charlie installa confortablement sa copine et posa une couverture sur elle et alla elle-même se coucher .

Ruby rêva de nouveau cette nuit-là :

 _Elle se vit dans une petite maison avec son amie, Sarah.  
« Sarah, tu es ma meilleure amie, ma seule amie , pour être franche . Je sais ce que je te demande est quelque chose qui n'a pas prix . Et je sais que toi aussi, en tant que femme de lettres, tu as fais le serment de ne pas interférer dans les affaires magiques, tu es juste une observatrice. Mais je te demande de garder, l'anneau et le grimoire , au bunker des hommes de lettres. Ce lieu est protégé contres les connard d'anges et ces démons .  
\- La vengeance t'apportera rien de bon.  
\- Je dois venger ma sœur et retrouver ma mère . S'il te plaît Sarah.  
\- D'accord je les garderais jusqu'à que ta mère et toi vous reveniez »_

 _*********************************************************  
_ Ruby fut réveiller par la sonnerie de son téléphone . Elle vit s'afficher : Tris  
« Allô Tris  
\- Ruby, ils ont dit que si tu libérais pas Lucifer, ils me tueraient dit son ancienne meilleure amie  
\- Tris…  
\- Ahhhh… Non je vous en supplie ….  
Ruby entendit le bruit d'un poignard qu'on enfonce dans quelqu'un .  
\- Tris ! Tris ! Cria Ruby.  
Le téléphone coupa. Ruby ne réfléchit pas une seconde, elle emprunta l'ordinateur qui se trouvait sur la table, dans le salon et utilisa le logiciel de localisation .

Ensuite elle alla à armurerie, elle mit plusieurs armes dans un sac et ses papiers identités. Puis elle alla dans la chambre et prit quelques affaires . Heureusement pour Ruby, Charlie avait le sommeil profond, il aurait pu avoir une bombe, la jolie rousse n'entendrait rien . Avant de partir, elle laissa un mot sur l'oreiller.

 _Je me souviens, le grimoire et l'anneau, sont ici. Je les avait confiés à une amie, femme de lettre.  
Ils ont tués, Tris, je peux pas laisser ce crime impuni, pardonne-moi._

 _Je t'aime_

 _Ruby_

La démone partit en jetant un dernier regard au bunker. Elle ne sait pas si elle y remettrait un jours les pieds, dans cet endroit.

 _ **La phrase : « La mission avant les liens du sang », fait référence à la saga Divergente**_

 _ **dont la devise ait « la faction avant les liens du sang »**_

 **Voilà ce chapitre 10 alors votre avis!^^ Je vous avoue que je bloquais un peu sur ce chapitre et ce week-end cela c'est débloqué .**

 **Si vous avez des idées, faites-en moi part .**

 **On se retrouve dans 2-3 semaines .**


	11. Chapter 11 : Vengeance

**UN AMOUR DÉMONIAQUE**

 **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

 **Rating M**

 **Couple : Charlie/Ruby**

 **Relation : relation amoureuse lesbienne**

 **L'histoire : Ruby a récupérer son âme. Elle est a moitié humaine, à moitié démoniaque. L'ancienne démone, mène une vie normale loin du surnaturel . Un jour, elle sauve Charlie d'une attaque de démon. L'amitié entre les deux femmes, va évoluer vers une relation plus intime . Charlie arrivera t-elle a sauvé, Ruby de son côté démoniaque ?  
**

 **Chapitre 11: Vengeance**

 **Message auteur : Désolé pour le retard j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre.**

 ****

Charlie se réveilla ne trouvant pas sa compagne auprès d'elle. Mais cela n'inquiéta pas la rousse, sa compagne était sujette aux insomnies . La rousse pensait en se levant retrouver , Ruby devant une série débile .

Mais non, elle fut accueillie par Vodka qui dormait sur le canapé.  
« Vodka, Sam et Dean vont t'engueuler s'ils te trouve à dormir sur le canapé. Où est Ruby ?  
La chienne s'allongea au pied de Charlie et émit un gémissement plaintif. Elle vit un sweat laissé par la blonde, vu comment il était froissé, la chienne avait dû dormir avec .

Charlie fut attiré par un papier sur la table .

 _Je me souviens, le grimoire et l'anneau, sont ici. Je les avais confiés à une amie, femme de lettres.  
Ils ont tué, Tris, je peux pas laisser ce crime impuni, pardonne-moi._

 _Je t'aime_

 _Ruby_

 __Les frères Winchester, trouvèrent leur amie prostrée dans le canapé, avec Vodka qui avait sa tête sur les genoux de la geek. Charlie tenait toujours le mot de Ruby, dans sa main .

« Que se passe t-il , Charlie ? Demanda Dean.  
La jeune femme mit quelques secondes à répondre.  
\- Elle est partie .  
Charlie s'effondra . Sam s'assit sur le canapé et essaya de réconforter, la geek. Charlie reprit ses esprits.  
\- Dans son mot, Ruby dit qu'elle avait confier le grimoire et l'anneau, à une amie à elle, une femme de lettre, donc ils sont ici . Cherchez-les.

La copine de Charlie se leva d'un pas déterminé.  
\- Où tu vas ? Demanda Sam.  
\- Je vais la chercher répondit Charlie. »

*******************************************************************

Ruby roulait à vive allure en direction de son ancienne maison où elle avait vécu avec Tris. L'ancienne démone était sûr que Meg avait laissé quelques démons là-bas.

Ruby entendit son téléphone sonner, elle vit s'afficher, Charlie mais la jeune femme ne décrocha pas.

Quand Ruby arriva dans son ancienne ville, il faisait nuit . Elle s'arrêtait devant la maison, la jeune femme essaya de ne pas se laisser gagner par l'émotion . Elle vit un celer jaune sur la porte d'entrée . Ruby l'arracha et rentra . La maison était nickel hormis l'énorme tache de sang au milieu du salon . Elle resta plusieurs minutes figée sur place .

Soudain elle sentit quelqu'un lui sauter dessus, elle tomba au sol . L'ancienne démone se releva rapidement, elle avait attrapé son célèbre couteau à sa ceinture . Elle se traitait de conne de ne pas avoir pris d'arme dans la voiture. Il était cinq démons, certes de bas étages, elle pouvait sentir encore des étincelles de leurs âmes, c'était des nouveaux démons, il avait 6 mois, 1 an tout au plus . Donc il n'avait pas encore acquis encore toute leur force démoniaque, un avantage pour Ruby .

L'un lui sauta dessus , elle se décala et il tomba au sol , elle lui planta un couteau . Puis les quatre démons l'encerclèrent . Ils lui sautèrent dessus, il la maintenait au sol en la rouant de coups, Ruby avait lâché son couteau .

L'ancienne démone donna un coup de genou , qui envoya valser l'un des démons. Elle fit de même pour le second ,puis elle leva l'une de ses jambes et donna un coup de pied à l'un des démons qui tenaient ses mains . Avec sa main libérée, elle attrapa au cou, le dernier avec sa main libérée et l'envoya valser.

Elle se leva rapidement , se saisit de son couteau, elle tua en premier, le démon auquel elle avait donné un coup de pied.

\- Et de un dit Ruby.

Puis deux démons se relevèrent, elle se retourna donna un coup pied par-derrière à l'un puis elle tua l'autre . Celui a qui elle avait donné un coup de pied , elle lu planta le couteau.

Le dernier qu'elle avait envoyé valsa, allait lui envoyer un coup de poing, qu'elle para et elle lui tordit le bras.

\- Où est Meg ?  
\- Je ne te dirais rien  
\- Parle ou je te tue !  
\- Tu ne peux pas tu as une consciente.  
\- Tu n'es pas humain répliqua Ruby . »  
Elle le tua .

Ruby remit la batterie dans son téléphone portable et la avait enlevé la batterie pour éviter d'être localisé, par sa compagne, Charlie .

Elle fit des recherches sur internet, sur différents sites d'actualité. Elle découvrit que dans à Eden Prairie, une ville du Minnesota,depuis quelques jours, le taux de meurtre avec augmenté et le plus étrange, selon l'article, les gens pratiqueraient des orgies dans de nombreux endroits de la ville. D'autres dépenseraient sans compter .

Ruby se souvient qu'il y a quelques siècles , Lucifer avait libérer les 7 péchés capitaux et cela avait fait ressortir le plus mauvais en l'être humain.

L'ancienne démone, pense que le dernier anneau a des effets similaires. Elle décida de se rendre dans cette ville . Meg devait y être.

*********************************************************************

Charlie finit par localiser sa compagne, dans la ville où cette dernière vivait avant leur rencontre. Elle prépara un sac de fringues et d'armes et elle s'apprêtait à quitter le bunker, quand elle fit arrêter par la voix de Dean .  
-Où tu vas Charlie ?  
Quand la geek se retourna, elle vit les frères prêts à partir aussi en chasse.  
\- Je vais chercher Ruby et vous une nouvelle chasse ?  
\- Non on t'accompagne dit Sam.  
\- Je vais juste chercher Ruby .  
\- On ne sait pas ce que Meg a prévu rétorqua Dean.  
La rousse vit que ses amis mentaient .  
\- Vous n'avez pas confiance en Ruby , en fait ?  
\- C'est vrai… avec cette idée de vengeance on ne sait pas de quoi, elle est capable dit Sam.  
\- Vous comptez la tuer ?!  
\- Si c'est nécessaire oui et tu devrais y penser aussi . Et puis si ce n'est pas Ruby, Meg peut se servir de toi comme appât pour attirer, Ruby dit Sam  
Sur ce second point, Charlie donnait raison aux frères Winchester oui c'est vrai .

Charlie, Dean et Sam Winchester ainsi que Vodka montèrent dans l'impala. Comme d'habitude Dean conduisait, Sam était sur le siège passager. Charlie était avec Vodka derrière. La rousse avait installé la couverture de l'animal ainsi que son jouet préféré, une peluche en forme de chat .

Avant de partir à la recherche de Ruby, ils firent un détour, pour déposer la chienne, chez Jody. Claire, la fille de Jimmy Novak, le « véhicule » de Castiel vivait chez la flic, depuis la mort de sa mère Amélia, il y a quelques mois.

L'adolescente avait dévalisé l'animalerie du coin, pour préparer un coin douillet pour la chienne. Un grand panier et des jouets dans le salon et la même chose dans la chambre de la jeune fille. La nourriture était dans la cuisine .

étrange, selon l'article, les gens pratiquerait des orgies dans de nombreux endroits de la ville. D'autres dépenserait sans compter .

Ruby se souvient qu'il y a quelques siècles , Lucifer avait libérer les 7 péchés capitaux et cela avait fait ressortir le plus mauvais en l'être humain.

L'ancienne démone, pense que le dernier anneau a des effets similaire. Elle décida de se rendre dans cette ville . Meg devait y être.

La chienne refusa de descendre de la voiture . Charlie s'accroupit et caressa Vodka, pour la rassurer  
« Allez ma belle, c'est temporaire cette nouvelle maison. C'est le temps que j'aille chercher ta maîtresse et puis on reviendra te chercher . En plus ici, tu auras un superbe jardin,pour courir . Claire et Jody vont bien s'occuper de toi .  
Au bout de quelques minutes de câlin et de paroles réconfortantes de Charlie, la chienne descendit de la voiture et se dirigea vers la maison pour la visiter.  
\- Bonjour Jody, bonjour Claire dit Charlie

\- bonjour disent les deux femmes.  
\- Tiens ses croquettes, fais attention qu'elle ne mange pas trop, elle a un peu embonpoint dit Charlie.  
\- Pas de soucis, j'en prendrais soin tant que vous veniez la chercher dit Claire. »

Les frères Winchester et Charlie revêtirent des tenues de faux agent du FBI, puis ils dirent au revoir et partirent en direction de l'ancienne ville où avait vécu Ruby .

Après trois heures de routes, ils arrivèrent enfin. En arrivant devant l'ancienne maison, ils virent des policiers. Ils sortirent leur badge .  
«Bonjour shérif, je suis l'agent Johnson et mon collègue Smith. La jeune femme avec nous, c'est l'agent stagiaire Roth dit Dean.  
\- Bonjour agent, je suis le shérif Thomas.  
\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Sam.  
\- Venez voir dit le policier.  
Quand ils entrèrent ils virent cinq corps , vu l'odeur de souffre c'était clair, c'était des démons.  
\- Vous savez qui sait ? Demanda Dean.  
\- Des personnes sorties de prison, i an, pour différents délits, dans différents états. Je ne vois pas la connexion entre eux. Vous savez il y a déjà eu un meurtre,ici , d'une jeune fille du coin, Tris . Vous pensez que cela peut être les mêmes personnes. Pour le meurtre de Tris, il n'y avait qu'une personne. Là il devait être au moins 2 ou 3.  
\- On ne sait pas on n'est qu'au début de l'enquête .  
\- Quelqu'un d'autres a part nous, vous a demandé des informations, sur le meurtre de la jeune femme, Tris ? Questionna Charlie.  
\- Non vous êtes les premiers. Mais la voisine a cru voir , l'ancienne colocataire de Tris, une certaine a lancé un avis de recherche .  
\- Enlevez-le, mademoiselle Spencer Ruby, est un témoin protégé. Peut-être que la personne qui a tué Tris c'était pour l'attirer ici. Il faut qu'on la retrouve avant dit Sam.  
\- Pourquoi elle est partie alors ?  
\- Pour éviter que vous remontiez jusqu'à lui dit Dean.  
\- Bien agent dit le shérif. »

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Ils furent à peine rentré que Castiel apparut .  
« Dean, Sam, Charlie, on a retrouvé Meg, le dernier anneau, à Eden Prairie, dans une ville du Minnesota.  
\- Quel est son pouvoir ? Demanda Sam.  
\- Dans cette ville, la luxure et la colère ont été propager . Mais cet anneau a mauvais escient faire ressortir le pire chez l'être humain,comme les 7 péchés capitaux.  
\- On ne peut pas, Castiel,on doit retrouver Ruby. Elle veut se venger de Meg qui a tué son amie, Tris.  
\- Quoi ! Vous devez empêcher de faire ça, sinon elle risquerait de devenir démoniaque. Si c'est le cas, vous devrez la tuer dit l'ange.  
\- Non on la tuera pas, on la sauvera ! Dit Charlie.  
\- Charlie, on doit y aller, et Ruby y est sûrement aussi si elle traque Meg dit Dean.  
\- Oui sûrement, on y va pour la sauver.  
\- Et il faut que vous contacter d'autres chasseurs, pour le dernier anneau et le grimoire dit Castiel.  
\- Ruby a dit qu'elle se souvenait, de l'avoir confié à son amie, femme de lettres, Sarah. Ils sont au bunker mais on ne sait pas où répondit Charlie .  
\- Ok on verra ça après, Castiel, là on se rend à Eden Prairie, si on arrive à sauver Ruby, et qu'elle reprend les anneaux à Meg, on a gagné dit Dean. »

Les deux chasseurs et la geek partirent en direction du Minnesota .

**************************************************************************  
Ruby se rendit dans la ville de Eden Prairie. Tout d'abord elle se rendit à l'hôtel à l'entrée de la ville . Elle trouva la réceptionniste entrain de se faire baiser par le plombier sur le comptoir. Ils ne firent pas attention à elle .

L'ancienne démone prit une clé derrière le comptoir . Quand elle monta les escaliers, elle entendit des gémissements derrière chaque porte . Sa chambre se trouvait au dernier étage et au fond .

Elle posa ses affaires, puis elle fila sous la douche . Après avoir mis des vêtements propres, elle mit son couteau dans sa botte, une arme à feu chargé à sa ceinture. Elle Enfila son petit manteau en daim pour cacher l'arme .

Quand elle descendit , la réceptionniste et le plombier était toujours entrain de baiser le comptoir.

Ruby se rendit « au dinner », du coin, les mêmes scènes de sexe sous ses yeux. Personne ne vit attention à elle . Elle se servit une grande salade, une part de tarte au pommes. C'était la faute de Dean Winchester, il l'avait rendu acrro. Puis elle prit une bouteille d'eau et un grand macchiato . Elle sortit de cet endroit et trouva un endroit tranquille, pour déjeuner .

Soudain, elle vit une femme attaquer un homme.  
« Tu m'as trompé avec ton assistante ! Hurla la femme  
\- Ouais et avec la voisine aussi .

Mais cet homme était fou . Là Ruby vit la femme sortir un couteau de cuisine . L'ancienne démone lâcha son repos et s'interposa entre l'homme et sa femme. Elle attrapa le poignet de la femme .Ruby fut surprise la femme avec une force impressionnante pour une humaine.

Ruby eut du mal à lui faire lâcher l'arme .

\- J'ai adoré les baiser ! cria l'homme  
\- Putain taisez-vous dit Ruby.  
Mais elle savait que cela ne servait à rien, l'homme était sous l'effet de l'anneau tout comme la femme.

La femme donna un coup dans le ventre de Ruby, qui se plia en deux. La femme allait reprendre le couteau au sol, mais Ruby l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'envoya au sol . La femme se releva de nouveau

\- Toi aussi tu as baiser avec salope ! Cria la femme  
La femme allait lui donna un coup de poing, mais Ruby se décala et lui tordit le bras qu'elle lui cassa .  
La jeune femme n'émit aucun cri, comme si elle ne ressentait aucun douleur .Elle continua sa course pour rattraper son mari. Ruby ne pouvait lui laisser faire ça et lui cassa une jambe en espérant l'immobiliser . Mais la femme se leva en traînant, sa jambe, l'ancienne démone lui cassa l'autre .

Les autres femmes aux alentours arrêtaient de tuer les hommes où leur orgies et se dirigeaient vers Ruby. Dans la foule, Ruby reconnut Meg.

L'ancienne démone se battait comme une lionne, elle fit attention de ne blesser que les femmes car elle savait qu'elles n'étaient pas conscientes, que c'était des victimes de Meg.

Ruby ne sut combien dura le combat, des minutes, des heures. Mais un moment tout s'arrêta, les femmes arrêtèrent de la frapper. D'autres femmes ou hommes pleuraient couvert de sang à côté de corps inanimé. D'autres ne comprenaient pas pourquoi ils étaient nus et avec des inconnus, des amis voir des gens qu'ils haïssaient .

La ville se « réveillait », Meg avait disparu.

Ruby retournait à l'hôtel, elle avait plusieurs blessures mais ecchymoses, mais par chance rien de casser . Personne ne fait attention à elle, ils essayaient de comprendre ce qu'ils s'étaient passé.

Elle prit ses affaires, puis la blonde descendit poser les clés et l'argent pour la nuit sur le comptoir. Elle reprit sa route pour une destination inconnue, mais elle savait que bientôt elle retrouverait Meg et la tuerait .

 **J'avais dit au chapitre 10, qu'on arrivait à la moitié de la fiction . Mais je n'ai plus trop inspiration et j'ai plus au moins la fin en tête. Donc je pense qu'il reste 3-4 chapitres en comptant épilogue.**

 **J'attends vos review^^**


	12. Chapter 12 les soeurs

**UN AMOUR DÉMONIAQUE**

 **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

 **Rating M**

 **Couple : Charlie/Ruby**

 **Relation : relation amoureuse lesbienne**

 **L'histoire : Ruby a récupérer son âme. Elle est a moitié humaine, à moitié démoniaque. L'ancienne démone, mène une vie normale loin du surnaturel . Un jour, elle sauve Charlie d'une attaque de démon. L'amitié entre les deux femmes, va évoluer vers une relation plus intime . Charlie arrivera t-elle a sauvé, Ruby de son côté démoniaque ?  
**

 **Chapitre 12 : les sœurs**

 ******************************************************************************

Ruby avait retrouvé la trace de Meg à Colorado Spring . Cette ville faisait remonter des souvenirs . Lucifer ,Lilith et Irina avait décidé de créer une armée , pour combattre les anges que Michel avait envoyés pour tuer son petit frère, qui venait d'être libéré par Irina Volokof. A l'époque Ruby ne savait pas que cette femme, amante de Lucifer était son aïeul . Par contre elle savait une chose Lilith était jalouse qu'Irina ait les faveurs de Lucifer .

La première ville où Lucifer avait décidé de s'arrêter , pour récolter des âmes dûes à des contrats fait par les démons des croisements , c'était Colorado Springs .

Ruby avait été chargé d'aider à récolter les âmes, ça dernière cliente,avant de repartir vers une autre ville, était Meg .

 _Flashback_

 _Ruby était rentrée dans une maison luxueuse du Colorado Spring . Quand Ruby arriva .  
« Monsieur Masters, donnez-moi votre âme, c'est l'heure .Cela fait 10 ans, que vous avez signé un contrat. Grâce à nous vous êtes passer de simple caissier à patron d'un empire de la grande distribution  
\- Qui êtes-vous ?  
\- Je m'appelle, Ruby et je suis un démon .  
Elle montra ses yeux noirs, le père, ainsi que la mère et aux deux filles.  
\- Je n'ai passé..aucun contrat dit l'homme.  
\- Ce n'est pas bien de mentir .  
-C'est vrai, c'est moi qui ai passé ce contrat dit l'épouse .  
\- Bien,venez avec moi .  
\- Je refuse.  
\- Si vous ne venez pas avec moi, à minuit ,cette nuit, ce sont les chiens de l'enfer qui s'occuperont de vous emmenet en enfer, en vous déchiquetant pour vous tuez,vous allez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, alors que moi je vais juste vous tuez, vous ne sentirez je récupérerais votre âme, que j'emprisonnerais dans cette sphère.  
Ruby sortit de son sac une boule en cristal.  
\- Alors vous préférez la manière forte ou la manière douce dit la démone .  
_ _ **  
-**_ _Je ne vous crois pas.  
\- Bien, profitez bien de vos dernières heures, madame._

 _Ruby sortit quand une jeune femme d'environ son âge lui courut après.  
\- Je veux passer un marché. Soignez ma sœur malade, et je vous donne mon âme immédiatement, je ne veux pas de 10 ans dit la jeune femme déterminée.  
\- Je ne suis pas un démon de croisement ._

 _\- Vous devez sûrement en connaître un.  
\- Viens, je vais te présenter quelqu'un dit Ruby._

 _Ruby arriva avec Meg devant Lucifer et Lilith  
\- Qui est cette jeune femme , elle n'a aucun contrat, je peux sentir son âme dit Lucifer ._

 _\- C'est…  
\- Je m'appelle Meg Master, ma mère a passé, il y a 10 ans, avec …  
\- un démon des croisements dit Ruby.  
\- Oui un démon des croisements. Prenez-moi à sa place, je vous donne mon âme immédiatement en contrepartie, je veux que vous sauvez ma sœur d'une grave maladie .  
\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?  
\- Je dirais que vous récoltez des âmes,pour faire une armée, autant avoir parmi vos serviteurs, des personnes prêtent à se sacrifier pour votre combat. Vous verrez je serai le plus fidèle de vos soldats mais en contrepartie sauvez ma sœur dit Meg avec détermination ._

 _Lucifer et Lilith étaient admiratifs devant la détermination de la jeune femme. L'ange déchu cella leur accord avec un baiser pour sa nouvelle recrue_

 _\- Je te donne vingt quatre heures,pour dire adieu à tes proches. Ensuite Ruby viendra te chercher et tu la suivras en enfer. A partir de là, commencera ton initiation avec Alistair pour devenir un démon dit Lucifer._

 _Meg hocha la tête et partit. Ruby frissonna en entendant le nom d'Alisatair, elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais les démons l'appelaient « le boucher »._

 _Fin du Flashback ._

 _Ruby arriva à Colorado Spring . Elle se gara devant un hôtel miteux. Elle prit son sac et alla à la réception.  
« Bonjour vous vous appelez , Ruby ? Demanda le réceptionniste.  
\- Oui._

 _\- Vous connaissez une Meg Masters ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Elle a laissé une lettre pour vous dit le réceptionniste en lui donnant ._

 _Ruby l'ouvrit et lu ._

 _Ruby,_

 _Si tu veux me trouver, rends-toi dans la ville où je suis devenu un démon ._

 _Meg ._

 _\- Vous prenez la chambre ? Demanda le réceptionniste.  
\- Non. »_

 _Elle remonta dans sa voiture, direction Chicago, l'Illinois ._

 _Cela fit de nouveau remonter des souvenirs,pour l'ancienne démone ._

 _Flashback_

 _Lucifer et Lilith avaient chargé Ruby, de devenir l'instructrice, de la nouvelle démone, Meg._

 _Les premiers cours étaient l'entraînement et des cours sur la hiérarchie démoniaque ._

 _« Alors je t'écoute, Meg la hiérarchie démoniaque, de plus élevé au moins élever dit Ruby.  
\- Lucifer puis Lilith ensuite, les sorcières, puis les vampires, loup-garou, changeur de peau et polymorphe sont tous au même niveau, puis il y a les démons des croisements et enfin les démons .  
\- Parfait, on va passer à l'entraînement physique dit Ruby.  
\- Quand je pourrais retourner sur terre .  
\- Quand tu seras te battre, car tu te souviens je t'ai parlé des chasseurs.  
\- Ce sont que des humains .  
\- La plupart du temps oui, mais cela peut être des wiccan et ses humains sont surentraînés donc méfie-toi dit Ruby . »_

 _Ruby commença l'entraînement .  
« Montre moi comment tu te bats dit Ruby ._

 _Meg essaya de toucher Ruby, mais celle-ci paraît tout ses coups avec facilité et le mettait à terre.  
-Toi tu es un démon, on va se battre contre des humains donc plus faciles.  
\- Sache que parfois tu devras te battre contre d'autres démons et autres créatures car ils veulent ta place . On recommence. »_

 _Ruby la fit travailler pendant des semaines sans relâche, Meg découvrit qu'elle n'avait ni besoin de dormir, ni de manger ._

 _Ruby au bout de huit semaines alla voir Lucifer._

 _\- Père, elle est prête .  
\- Emmène là à Chicago pour voir si elle est des nôtres ou non . Si elle hésite tue-là dit Lucifer  
\- Bien père. »_

 _Le test pour voir si un humain est bien devenu, un être démoniaque est de le faire tuer, les personnes les plus proches de lui, quand il était humain ._

 _Lucifer savait grâce à ses sbires que le père et la sœur de Meg avaient déménagés à Chicago dans l'Illinois._

 _« Meg c'est le grand jour, tu vas retourner sur terre, pour ta première mission .  
\- Quelle est ma mission ? Demanda la jeune démone toute excitée.  
\- C'est une surprise, suis-moi dit Ruby_

 _Les deux femmes arrivèrent , dans un quartier dangereux de Chicago, devant une maison ou plutôt un taudis .  
\- Où nous sommes Ruby ? Demanda Meg.  
\- Cette maison va te permettre de te défaire de tous liens humains expliqua Ruby ._

 _La jeune démone entra dans la maison après un bref instant d'hésitation, suivit de son instructrice ._

 _Meg entra . Son père se leva de son fauteuil en écartant les bras._

 _« Tu es revenu ma chérie, je pensais jamais te revoir  
Meg regarda Ruby puis se tourna vers l'homme et lui trancha la gorge ._

 _A cet instant la sœur de Meg sortit de sa chambre et elle vit en entrant le salon, son père égorgé et vit sa sœur aînée avec un couteau ensanglanté à la main ._

 _\- Meg pourquoi l'a tu tué ? Tu vas me tuer maintenant, je suis ta petite sœur . Tu as toujours pris soin de moi, mieux que nos parents . Tu m'as appris à faire du vélo . C'est à toi que j'ai parlé de mon premier baiser .  
Meg s'approcha de sa sœur .  
\- Je suis ta sœur, il n'y a aucun lien plus fort que le lien fraternel ._

 _Ruby crut voir la jeune démone flancher, elle était prête à la tuer . Mais Meg trancha la gorge de sa sœur_

 _Meg se tourna vers Ruby ._

 _\- Alors j'ai réussi ? Demanda Meg.  
\- Oui parfait dit Ruby  
\- Quelle sera ma prochaine mission ?  
\- Je ne sais pas c'est père… Lucifer qui décide répondit Ruby »_

 _Les deux femmes rentrèrent en Enfer et allèrent au bureau de Lucifer_

 _\- Je suis fière de toi, ma nouvelle fille chérie dit Lucifer à l'intention de Meg.  
\- Merci père .  
\- J'ai exaucé ton vœux, Ruby, tu as de nouveau une sœur .Protège-là._

 _\- Oui père dit Ruby._

 _Fin du flashback_

 __Ruby s'arrêta devant l'ancienne maison du père et de la sœur de Meg . La maison était abandonnée . Elle entra et vit inscrit avec du sang .

« Dernier périple,la maison de père »

Cela signifiait le couvent de Saint Mary à Ichester dans le Maryland. Là où se trouvait l'emplacement de la cage de Lucifer

Au bout de plusieurs heures de route, Ruby se retrouva devant ce couvent . Elle entra , toutes les bonnes sœurs gisaient là morte . L'ancienne démone retrouva « sa soeur » et ses sbires dans une salle au fond du couvent richement décoré .  
« Bonjour, ma sœur chérie, il me manquait que toi dit Meg  
\- Je ne suis pas ta sœur, tu l'as tué .  
\- Il y a pas que les liens du sang, il y a l'affection . Tu ne veux pas qu'on reforme une famille.  
\- On était des démons il y a aucune affection, juste de la manipulation . Je ne libérais jamais Lucifer.  
\- Oh, si tu le feras.  
Sur le visage de Meg apparut un sourire sadique .

Ruby tout d'un coup tomba dans un sommeil profond .

 **Voilà un chapitre un peu spécial sur la relation Meg /Ruby j'espère qu'il vous aura plus .**

 **On se retrouve pour le dernier chapitre bientôt, avec le combat final . Et le retour de Charlie**

 **et des frères Winchester  
** __


	13. Chapter 13 : le combat final

**UN AMOUR DÉMONIAQUE**

 **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

 **Rating M**

 **Couple : Charlie/Ruby**

 **Relation : relation amoureuse lesbienne**

 **Chapitre 13 : le combat final**

 **Message auteur : J'espère que ce dernier chapitre, va vous plaire, car le précédent à sembler moins vous plaire,car aucune review**

 *******************************************************************************

Meg alla voir la prêtresse démoniaque .  
« Alors comment cela se passe de réveiller son côté démoniaque ? Faites attention de lui garder un peu humanité .  
\- C'est la première fois, que je vois une ancienne démone avoir une âme dit la prêtresse .  
\- C'est pour vous justifier de votre lenteur dit Meg.  
\- Cette femme rousse a une grande emprise sur Ruby .

\- Eh bien enlevez lui cette emprise dit Meg .

 _Dans la tête de Ruby_

Ruby revivait la rencontre, avec Charlie dans ce bar, sauf que la scène se déroulait différemment . Elle était en train de manger, de se séduire, quand soudain , les deux femmes se trouvèrent en rivalité.

« Je vais te tuer démone ?  
\- Charlie, je t'aime .  
La rousse ricana .  
\- Je n'aimerais jamais une abomination comme toi . Par contre j'adore baiser avec toi, démone .  
Ruby pleurait .  
\- Charlie …  
\- Je t'ai juste séduite, pour savoir où étaient ses anneaux et ce grimoire, pour empêcher que tu libères Lucifer .  
\- Charlie …  
\- Comporte-toi comme une démone arrête de pleurnicher »

*******************************

Charlie ne sortait plus de sa chambre, depuis des semaines . Elle restait là prostrée sur le lit, portant juste le sweat de sa copine . De temps en temps, elle se levait pour se doucher et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit .

On frappa à la porte, la rousse ne répondit pas. C'était Dean qui lui apportait son repas .  
« Charlie, il faut que tu te nourrisses.

A ce moment-là les yeux de Dean se posèrent sur une bouteille de wisky à ses pieds et des somnifères .

Le chasseur prit la bouteille et les médicaments et les posa violemment sur la table de nuit . Ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme . Puis le blond attrapa son amie par les épaules .

\- Charlie, tu es complètement tarée, vouloir mettre fin à des jours !

\- Je suis trop lâche pour la rejoindre murmura Charlie .  
\- Charlie …  
\- Tu pense qu'un démon avec une âme, cela va en enfer ? Au paradis ? Au purgatoire ?  
\- Ruby est vivante, Charlie .  
\- Meg est vivante et Castiel ne sent plus son lien ange/protégé,avec Ruby, cela ne peut dire qu'une chose .  
\- Ou que Ruby est prisonnière et qu'elle ne peut pas nous prévenir . Mais elle trouvera un moyen, s'il y a bien une personne qui peut se sortir de toutes les situations, c'est Ruby . »

Dean prit son amie dans ses bras, il restèrent plusieurs minutes enlacer. Puis Dean laissa seule son amie avec son repas .

***************************************

 _Dans la tête de Ruby_

Ruby était avec sa mère et sa sœur dans le grenier en train de chercher une formule magique  
« Tu es responsable ! tu es responsable ! Crièrent les deux femmes.  
Ruby se retourna et vit les deux femmes hurler ces mots, leurs visages se déformaient, leurs cheveux tombaient .  
\- C'est à cause de toi que je suis devenu un démon, car tu m'as contaminé dès que je suis tombée enceinte.  
\- Maman …  
\- C'est toi qui m'as dénoncé en tant que sorcière ! Cria sa sœur.  
\- Non ce n'est pas moi, c'est Charles, il m'a manipulé se défendit Ruby  
\- J'aurais dû écouter la prophétie qui disait qu'une famille de lumière serait corrompu par le mal dit la mère de Ruby .  
\- Ce n'est pas moi, c'est Irina dit Ruby .  
\- Tu es un démon ! Tu es un démon ! Crièrent les deux femmes !  
\- Non ! Non cria Ruby

*****************************************************

« Alors prêtresse ? Demanda Meg .  
\- Son côté humain se défend dit la prêtresse .  
\- Servez-vous encore de ses proches ,sinon de ses souvenirs démoniaques. Vous avez douze heures . Si vous ne n'arrivez pas à la rendre malfaisante et qu'elle nous dit où est le dernier anneau et le grimoire , je vous tue et je trouve une autre prêtresse démoniaque dit Meg «

Meg savait que l'anneau, le grimoire et le fait que sa grande sœur chérie, redevienne démoniaque étaient la clé, pour libérer son père et sa mère . Ces éléments pouvait la faire gagner ou perdre .

Meg voulait juste retrouver sa famille mais surtout sa relation fusionnelle avec sa sœur et pouvoir mener une vie heureuse comme avant .

 _Flashback_

 _Elle se souvient de la crise de 1929 aux USA, l'une des meilleures périodes pour les démons . C'est Lucifer qui avait eu cette brillante idée de faire écrouler le marché immobilier . Comme cela les USA puis le monde tomberait dans le chaos, une sorte Apocalypse .Tous les humains vendaient leur âme au diable littéralement . Les démons des croisements n'ont jamais autant travaillé ._

 _Lucifer avait pris le corps du maire de New york, Lilith sa femme, Meg l'une de ses filles . L'autre avait été tué, pour que Ruby puissent prendre sa place . Étant une sorcière et pas un démon, elle ne pouvait pas prendre le corps d'une autre personne._

 _Un jour Meg, s'ennuyait et avait décidé de faire peur dans le marché , en mettant le feu, en bougeant les choses pour faire peurs les new-yorkais ._

 _« Meg que fais-tu ? Demande Ruby.  
\- Je m'amuse .  
\- Papa a dit de pas se faire remarqué,sinon les chasseurs vont nous repérer .Rentre . Je vais tout réparer . »  
_  
Lucifer et Lilith n'avaient jamais rien su. Quelques jours plus tard, les chasseurs nous retrouvèrent et papa et maman furent renfermer dans chacun une cage . J'espérais me faire pardonner en les libérant aujourd'hui .

*****************  
 _Dans la tête de Ruby_

La démone blonde se trouvait dans son ancienne maison qu'elle partageait avec son amie Tris . Ruby était sur le canapé et vit son amie, Tris apparaître en fantôme  
« Tris je … commença Ruby  
\- Je ne t'en veux plus, tu n'es pas responsable . Si je suis là, c'est que j'ai un service à te demandé .  
\- Tout ce que tu veux, Tris .  
\- Dans ton grimoire il y a une formule pour redonner la vie. Si tu t'empares des anneaux à Meg, tu auras assez de pouvoir,pour me ramener à la vie .  
\- Je t'ai jamais parlé du grimoire, ni de l'anneau dit Ruby.  
\- Non mais en tant que fantôme, je vois tout . Ruby fais-le , comme ça on se retrouvera. Dis-moi où sont le grimoire et l'anneau, je me faufilerais à travers les murs .  
\- Au bunker des Winchester «

*********************  
Un bruit de voiture se fit entendre près de bunker . Quelqu'un entra amaigrie, le visage tuméfié, elle s'écroula au sol . Les deux frères Winchester coururent vers la jeune femme tombée au sol  
« Ruby dit Dean  
Dean l'emporta jusqu'à son ancienne chambre . Sam était parti chercher Charlie .  
\- Charlie, Ruby est rentrée, elle est mal en point.  
Charlie se leva d'un bond de son lit et suivit son ami . Quand elle arriva , elle vit la présence de Dean .  
\- Dean appelle Castiel .  
L'ange apparut immédiatement .  
\- Castiel, il faut soigner .  
\- Ce n'est pas Ruby dit l'ange  
La prêtresse se leva et envoya valdinguer les humains . Castiel envoya aussi valdinguer la prêtresse. Techniquement il pouvait la tuer, mais vu la taille petite de la pièce, s'il utilisait son pouvoir en forte puissance, les humains, mourront aussi .  
\- Tu ne pas faire mieux angelot ricana la prêtresse .  
Elle lâcha une fiole .  
\- On va gagner dit-elle

Puis la prêtresse disparut .

Les humains se réveillèrent .

\- Où est passé la prêtresse ? Demanda Dean.  
\- Je ne sais pas, Dean . Par contre elle a dit on va gagner, je n'ai pas compris dit Castiel.  
Ils mirent quelques secondes à comprendre la signification de ses paroles , puis Charlie comprit.  
\- Le grimoire, l'anneau !  
Ils se levèrent tous et allèrent vers la bibliothèque .

Là ils virent Meg et ses sbires avec le grimoire et l'anneau.  
\- Ruby est rentré à la maison et maintenant je vais retrouver papa et maman dit la démone.

\- Que lui as-tu fait pétasse ! s'énerva Charlie .  
\- Je lui ai fais retrouvé sa vraie nature répondit Meg. »  
Puis la démone disparut

*********************

« Il faut qu'on retrouve Ruby et qu'on empêche Meg d'ouvrir la cage dit Charlie .  
\- Cas, tu sais où se trouve la cage de Lucifer ? Demanda Dean.  
\- Non, mais je sais qui .  
Castiel disparut et revient après de longues minutes, avec l'archange Gabriel.  
\- Gabriel dis-leur où est la cage de Lucifer, sinon on aura le droit à l'Apocalyse.  
\- La cage de Lucifer se trouve au couvent de Saint Mary à Ichester dans le Maryland répondit Gabriel .  
\- On prépare les armes et on y va avec impala dit Dean.  
\- Cela prendra des heures et Ruby sera morte dit Charlie  
\- Tu t'inquiètes pour ta démone c'est touchant se moqua Gabriel .  
Charlie attrapa par le col, Gabriel,  
\- Elle n'est pas une démone ! C'est une humaine admirable .  
\- C'est une démone, il faut l'abattre dit Gabriel  
\- Jamais !  
\- Gabriel , je suis Ruby depuis des années, comme tous mes protégés . Elle n'a jamais rien fait de démoniaque dit Castiel  
\- Petit frère, si Meg l'a choist c'est qu'elle est restée une démone .  
\- Je la sauverai dit Charlie .  
\- Tu mourras plutôt dit Gabriel .  
\- Vous avez souvent parier sur notre mort, les anges et on est toujours là . On ramènera Ruby dit

Sam .  
Les deux frères Winchester étaient partis préparer les armes, ils reviennent avec des sacs remplis.  
\- Je vous emmène,cela ira plus vite . Gabriel tu viens dit Castiel .  
Cela semblait plutôt à un ordre qu'à une requête, même si techniquement Gabriel était le supérieur de Castiel  
\- Allez on y va . Qui veut prendre Air-Gabriel taquina l'archange . »

Les voilà arrivé devant le couvent . Ils entrèrent et ils virent la prêtresse avoir les mains au-dessus de Ruby et psalmodier des mots latins .

« Lâche la pétasse ! Cria Charlie  
\- Ah Charlie , les Winchester et les deux angelots, vous allez assister au retour du Lucifer dit Meg.  
-Non à ton départ dit Dean .  
\- Prêtresse occupez-vous des anges . Démons des Winchester . Ruby réveille-toi !  
La blonde se réveillait et se levait tel un robot attendant les ordres .  
\- Ruby tue cette jeune femme

La blonde s'avança

\- Ruby c'est moi Charlie .  
\- Tu m'as jamais aimé. Tu t'es servi de moi dit froidement la sorcière .  
\- Non jamais , je t'aime .  
Ruby envoya un coup de poing à Charlie .  
\- Ruby supplia Charlie  
La démone voulut l'attaquer mais cette fois-ci Charlie se défendit et fit tomber la démone qui se releva . Charlie attrapa à sa ceinture, le couteau de Ruby .  
\- Ruby, je t'aime, ne m'oblige pas …  
Ruby lui donna un coup de pied qui fit lâcher le couteau à Charlie , puis la sorcière envoya un coup de poing qui fit parer par la rousse mais celle-ci lui donna un coup de genou dans le ventre, puis un coup de pied dans le visage et Ruby fit tomber l'amie des Winchester

Ruby se mit sur Charlie et commença à l'étrangler .  
\- Ruby … Ruby  
Charlie réussit à attraper le couteau et taillada la démone puis elle mit le couteau sous sa propre gorge.  
\- Je t'aime Ruby, notre amour est plus fort que ton côté démoniaque, que le sortilège de Meg, je le crois. Sinon je ne veux pas rester dans ce monde, sans toi, sans ton amour dit Charlie en pleurant

Ce geste amour permit de réveiller, Ruby de sa torpeur .  
\- Je t'aime aussi . Donne-moi le couteau , je vais tuer Meg et fais croire que tu es morte .

Au même moment, les deux anges venaient de tuer la prêtresse . Les frères Winchester était en train de venir à bouts des démons.

Ruby s'approcha de Meg, elle lui donna deux des anneaux qu'elle avait au doigt, plus le dernier anneau récupéré qui décuplait le pouvoir des autres . Ruby les mis à ses doigts .

Charlie bougeait pas inadvertance , Meg la vit

\- Traîtresse ! Cria Meg à l'encontre de Ruby .

Les deux femmes commencèrent à se battre , en utilisant le pouvoir des anneaux. Ruby avait plus de pouvoir grâce à l'anneau qui décuplait les pouvoir et surtout c'était une meilleure combattante .

Ruby attrapa le bras de Meg et lui tordit, Meg se défendit mais Ruby était plus forte et réussit à récupérer les anneaux . Malheureusement Meg réussit à utiliser une dernière fois les pouvoirs des anneaux avant que Ruby lui plante son couteau dans le cœur .

Charlie se retrouva projeté contre un mur et personne ne vit un démon qui s'était relevé et planta dans le dos , un couteau à Dean . Le jeune homme s'écroulait .

Castiel était au chevet de Dean avec Sam . Gabriel et Ruby au chevet de Charlie . Les deux humains étaient entre la vie et la mort . Castiel et Gabriel ne pouvaient pas les sauver, car ils avaient utilisé trop de leur pouvoir pour vaincre, la prêtresse . Chaque Ange prit un humain et se téléporta pour l'emmener à l'hôpital . Les deux anges ne pouvaient pas transporter Sam et Ruby, ils étaient trop faibles pour ça .

Sam et Ruby après des kilomètres de marches, trouvèrent une voiture , ils la volèrent et se rendirent au plus à l'hôpital de la ville .

**********************

Les deux anges étaient restés à l'hôpital avec Sam et Ruby . Sam était auprès de son frère et Ruby auprès de sa compagne . Puis Sam allait voir de temps en temps Charlie et Ruby, Dean .

Charlie fut la première à se réveiller.  
« Je ne vois plus rien ! Je ne vois plus rien ! Hurla la rousse  
\- C'est sûrement un contrecoup . Je suis là, Charlie dit Ruby pour la rassurer .  
La blonde resta au côtés de sa compagne, jusqu'à que les médecins viennent chercher Charlie ,pour des examens .

Sam c'était absenter, quelques minutes de la chambre de son frère et était allé dans la chambre de son amie et de la compagne de celle-ci pour entendre le diagnostic du médecin .

« Mademoiselle Bradbury …  
\- Bon docteur prenez pas de gants ! Ordonna Charlie  
\- Vous êtes aveugles ….  
\- Pas besoin d'examen pour savoir ça.  
\- Charlie disputa Ruby .  
\- C'est permanent demanda Sam .  
\- Oui répondit le médecin . »

Charlie éclata en sanglots, Ruby la prit dans ses bras.

Soudain une alarme se déclencha dans l'hôpital . Sam sortit de la chambre et vit les médecins rentrer dans la chambre de son frère .

« Dean- bats-toi dit Sam .  
Quelques minutes plus tard les infirmières éteignirent les machines. Le médecin sortit de la chambre.  
\- Je suis désolé, Monsieur Winchester , votre frère est mort .  
Sam sentit les bras de Ruby le retenir de tomber . La jeune démone avait quitté sa compagne dès qu'elle avait entendu l'alarme .

Enterrement de Dean se déroula, dans la ville de leur enfance, Lawrence dans le Kansas. Il se passe le 2 novembre 2013. Sam trouva que le destin était cruel, son frère était enterré, le même jour que le jour de la mort de leur mère, 30 ans plutôt . Là où avais débuté.

Sam prit impala et il s'arrêta à un croisement . Il sortit tout le matériel .  
« Sam, ne fais pas ça .  
Sam lâcha tout le matériel .

Dean était là en fantôme avec Castiel .  
\- Dean tu es …  
\- Un fantôme . Sam ne passe pas de pacte . Je suis très heureux là-haut, j'ai retrouvé, Helen, Jo, Bobby, Rufus, maman . J'ai même eu un boulot .  
\- En étant mort dit surprit Sam.  
\- Oui je vais être un ange gardien, peu d'humain on se privilège, c'est pour récompenser tous nos sacrifices .  
\- En quoi consistera ton boulot .  
\- Je retournerais sur terre, sous forme humaine, pour guider des futurs chasseurs .  
\- Donc je te reverrais dit Sam plein espoir.  
\- On a interdiction de revoir ses proches . Sam avec ma mort, tu as la chance d'avoir la vie normale que tu le souhaites. Je regrettais toujours d'être venu te chercher ce jour-là . Sans moi tu serais avocat, marié avec Jess, peut-être père dit Dean.  
\- Dean, Azazel serait venu pareil dit Sam .  
\- Promets-moi , Sam.  
\- Promis. »  
Castiel et Dean disparurent .

Sam prit l'impala direction Stanford, là où il était 8 ans plus tôt .

********************************************************************************

 **Je sais que dans la série « Supernatural », le rôle de Ruby est interprété Katie Cassidy et Geniève Cortese mais j'ai voulu modifié cela, pour montrer qu'une sorcière est différente des démons .**

 **Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Désolé pas de happy-end . On se retrouve à la fin du mois pour épilogue**

 **Merci à barjy02 et pimpiericky pour leur fidélité sur cette fiction .**

 **J'ai un nouveau projet supernatural « Une Hot année Destiel ». Ce sera un recueil de 12 OS**

 **sur le couple Destiel , ce sera des OS avec lemon . Le couple dans différent situation, j'attends vos proposition. J'ai déjà publié une OS**


	14. Epilogue

**UN AMOUR DÉMONIAQUE**

 **Les personnages de « Supernatural appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.**

 **Rating M**

 **Couple : Charlie/Ruby**

 **Relation : relation amoureuse lesbienne**

 **Epilogue**

 *******************************************************************************

 ****Sam avait écouté son frère et avait décidé de reprendre ses études de droit, pour devenir avocat. Au début, cela faisait bizarre au Winchester de se retrouver avec des jeunes de vingt ans . Le même âge que lui lorsqu'il avait fait route vers Stanford et avait quitté son père et son frère .

En arrivant devant la fac de Stanford, pour les inscriptions . Celui-ci n'avait pas pu descendre de l'impala . Cela lui rappelait trop Jess et ses amis .

Sam avait choisit une fac moins réputée à Chicago . A son arrivée, un homme d'environ son âge s'assit à côté de lui .  
« Hein ça fait bizarre de se retrouver avec des gens de vingt ans dit l'homme .  
\- Ouais, je me sens vieux à 30 ans dit Sam

\- Au fait je m'appelle James Clegan dit-il en lui présentant la main .  
\- Moi Sam Winchester .

Les deux hommes allèrent à la cafétéria après les cours .

\- Alors comment cela se fait, que tu trouves sur les bancs de la fac à trente ans ? Demanda James .  
\- Eh bien j'avais commencé il y a quelques années, une première année de fac . Le week-end avant mes partiels, mon frère est venu me rendre visite ...  
\- Laisse-moi deviner, vous avez fait une virer entre frangins .  
\- Tu as deviné mentit Sam .  
\- Et tu n'es pas rentré à temps ?  
\- Si, mais en rentrant, il y a un incendie dans l'immeuble et ma copine n'y a pas réchappé mentit Sam .  
\- Je suis désolé . Mes parents sont morts aussi lors d'un incendie, une bougie mal éteinte . Ma sœur était au collège et moi j'étais à la fac de droit en première année. Donc j'ai tout arrêté et j'ai trouvé un contrat à durée indéterminée dans une supérette, ce qui m'a permis d'avoir la garde de ma sœur .  
\- Très courageux de ta part . Mon frère Dean est comme toi, il a tout sacrifié pour moi, c'est lui qui m'a élevé . Ma mère est morte dans l'incendie de notre maison, un court-circuit . Mon père se déplaçait beaucoup .

Cela faisait du bien à Sam, de se confier autres qu'à son frère, même s'il devait mentir sur le côté surnaturel de son ancienne vie.

\- Et tu es marié ? Des enfants ? Désolé je suis très curieux .  
\- Non célibataire et pas enfant . Et toi ?  
\- Idem .  
\- Que fais-ta sœur?  
\- Elle est vétérinaire . »  
Un jour, Sam rentrait chez lui, quand un chien déboula comme ça sur la route . Sam freina fort, mais ne pu empêcher la collision avec le chien .

Sam, sortit de la voiture,le chien était allongé sur le macadam, il ne pouvait plus bouger . L'homme le porta doucement et le posa délicatement sur la plage arrière et il fonça vers la clinique vétérinaire .

Sam sortit de la voiture et prit l'animal dans ses bras . Il rentra dans la clinique

\- Ce chien a déboulé sur la route, je l'ai percuté dit Sam à l'assistante .  
\- Venez je vais vous conduire à la salle de consultation et je vais chercher le docteur dit l'assistante .

La femme le conduisit dans la salle de consultation . Il posa l'animal sur la table . Le chien le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus, il semblait être content que l'être humain soit à ses côtés .

\- Je suis désolé dit Sam au chien .

Le vétérinaire entra .

\- Bonjour, je suis Amelia Clegan. Et vous êtes ?  
\- Sam Winchester .  
\- A ce que m'a dit mon assistante ce chien s'est jeté sous vos roues .  
\- C'est exact .

Elle examina l'animal .

-Bon déjà c'est certains, il y a une patte fracturé, après je vais faire une radio, pour voir s'il n'a pas de fracture du bassin ou d'autres fractures internes. Ensuite je l'opère Je vais essayer de retrouver aussi son propriétaire. Si vous souhaitez vous pouvez revenir en fin de journée dit la vétérinaire .  
\- Bien sûr dit Sam .

Sam se tournait pour partir, mais l'animal mais sa patte valide, sur le bras du cadet Winchester .  
\- T'inquiète pas je vais revenir dit Sam en caressant la tête du canidé .

\- Il semble beaucoup vous apprécier dit la vétérinaire .

\- Oui . A ce soir .

Le soir, Sam revient comme convenu prendre des nouvelles .

\- Je vous attendais, monsieur Winchester ,entrez dit la vétérinaire en lui désignant la salle de consultation .

\- Alors le chien a juste une patte fracturé,erien de plus grave . Je lui ai mis une attelle . Il faut essayer qu'il bouge le moins possible, pour l'instant .  
\- Vous avez retrouvé ses maîtres ?  
-Non . Comptez-vous l'adopter ?  
\- Je ne peux pas, je vis dans un appartement, c'est un berger-australien, pas un caniche, il sera malheureux .  
\- Monsieur Winchester, quand j'aurais terminé les soins, si je ne lui trouve pas de famille, il finira à la SPA. Il semble attaché à vous .  
\- Ok, OK capitula Sam .

La vétérinaire alla chercher le chien, qui fit la fête à Sam en le voyant.

\- Allez viens le chien, je t'emmène avec moi .  
\- Faudra penser un nom dit la vétérinaire . »

 _Quelques mois plus tard_

Sam, ramenait Riot, c'était le nom qu'il avait donné au chien, pour sa dernière consultation post-opératoire.

« Bon, Riot se porte très bien, je pensais pas qu'il risquait de boiter à vie, mais non, il marche comme s'il rien ne s'était passé . Tout ça c'est grâce à vous dit la vétérinaire.  
\- Grâce à vous aussi,docteur Cleagan .

Ils se sourirent  
\- Bon je vous libère, monsieur Winchester . Au revoir Riot dit-elle en lui caressant la tête .

Le chien descendit de la table osculation, Sam et lui se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la clinique vétérinaire . Mais l'animal refusa de bouger et tira sur la manche de son nouveau maître, pour l'emmener vers le vétérinaire .  
-Riot que te prends t-il ?

Sam et Riot se retrouvèrent de nouveau le docteur . Il regarda Sam, l'air de dire, bon tu l'invites ?  
\- Ok, Ok Riot dit doucement Sam à son chien.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas partis ? Demanda Amelia Clegan .

\- Je crois que Riot vous adore … moi aussi… cela vous dirait un dîner ?  
\- Ok mais à une condition, que vous m'appeliez , Amelia  
\- Ok, Amelia . Moi c'est Sam . Demain soir, à 20h . Je viens vous chercher .  
\- Ok, voici mon adresse dit-elle en sortant un carnet et un crayon de sa blouse et en griffonnant son adresse .  
\- Ok, super à demain, Amelia . »

 _Le lendemain soir_

Sam à 20h00, il descendit de l'impala avec un bouquet de fleusr à la main . Il avait mit un jean's, de belles chaussures, une chemise et une veste de costume .

Il sonna . Une personne ouvrit mais ce n'était pas Amélia, d'ailleurs ce n'était pas une femme .  
« Sam, que fais-tu ici ? Demanda James.  
\- Je crois que c'est ta sœur, que j'ai invitée à dîner dit-il timidement.  
\- Vas-y rentre, je vais t'offrir une bière le temps que la princesse, termine de se préparer

James Cleagan sortit du frigo, deux bières .

\- C'est vrai,je me souviens que tu m'avais dit que ta sœur,était vétérinaire, mais j'avais oublié. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas de sortir avec ta sœur dit Sam .

\- Non, pas du tout et toute façon si tu l'as fait souffrir, je sais où tu vis dit l'homme en rigolant .

Amélia arriva resplendissante dans une robe longue en dentelle , la robe était entre ouverte en bas et montrait les magnifiques jambes de la jeune femme . Au pied, elle porta des escarpins noirs classiques . Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon élaboré ou quelques mèches bouclés s'échappaient . Elle avait fait un maquillage qui faisait ressortir des yeux et pour ses lèvres, un rouge lèvres rose pâle.

\- James lui fait pas peur dit-elle en rigolant Amélia .

-En fait Emy, Sam et moi, on est à la fac ensemble.  
\- Désolé, je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement, Amélia s'excusa Sam  
\- Ce n'est pas grave . Bon y va Sam dit Amélia .  
\- Je vais aller aussi dit James.

Sam fut galant, il ouvrit la portière passager de l'impala à Amélia.  
\- Merci dit Amélia. »  
\- Bonne soirée les amoureux dit le frère d'Amélia avant de monter dans son pick-up . Cela fit rire l'homme de les voir tous les deux rougir .

Ils arrivèrent tous les deux au restaurant .  
\- Tu as toujours vécu ici ? Demanda Sam .  
\- Non j'ai beaucoup voyagé à travers les USA, l'Europe, mon ex-mari était militaire, donc je bougeais en fonction de ses déplacements . Et à son décès, je suis revenu ici  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- Merci dit Amélia .

\- Et tu étais vétérinaire dans l'armée ?  
\- Oui je m'occupais des chiens de l'armée mais aussi des animaux de compagnie, des familles militaires dans la base .  
\- Tu as toujours voulu être vétérinaire ?  
\- Oui aussi loin que je me souvienne . Et toi tu as toujours voulu être avocat ?  
\- Quand je suis arrivé devant la fac de Stanford, je venais de fuir mon père et mon frère . Je voulais avoir une vie différente que passer ma vie sur la route . Donc quand je suis arrivée aux inscriptions, je ne savais pas en quoi m'inscrire . Puis la fille qui était devant moi et que je trouvais mignonne s'inscrivait en droit, donc voilà pourquoi .  
\- J'espère que tu es sorti avec sourit Amélia .  
\- Oui . Mais aujourd'hui j'ai vraiment envie de devenir de continuer à aider les autres différemment  
\- Tu faisais quoi exactement avec ton frère et ton père ?  
\- Disons qu'on aidais les gens à se débarrasser de leur soucis  
\- Ok , j'insiste pas. »  
 _  
Quelques mois plus tard_

Sam avait décidé de présenter, Amélia à Charlie et Ruby . En plus depuis quelques jours , Amélia et lui avait emménagé ensemble .

Ils arrivèrent chez Ruby et Charlie . Quand Sam donna, Vodka aboya pour prévenir sa maîtresse rousse que quelqu'un avait sonnée .

Charlie vient ouvrir en compagnie de son chien guide aveugle, une golden retriever du nom de Tequila . Vodka ne faisait pas trop confiance à cette nouvelle venue canine, donc elle n'était pas très loin, pour vérifier que tout allait bien, pour sa maîtresse .

« Salut Charlie .  
\- Salut Sam . Entrez .  
Ils entrèrent .  
\- Mettez-vous à l'aise . Je vais commencer à préparer l'apéritif .

\- Vous avez besoin aide ? Demanda Amelia inquiète.  
\- Je vais me débrouiller dit séchèment Charlie .

Charlie petit à petit apprivoisait son nouvel handicap. Ruby et elle avait loué une maison plein pied, pour que la rousse puisse se déplacer plus facilement et à proximité du centre pour aveugles . Charlie aujourd'hui était pratiquement autonome pour tout, après de long d'apprentissage au centre pour le redevenir .

 _Flashback_

 _Charlie occupait une chambre individuelle, au centre,comme tous les résidents . Elle ne sortait pas de son lit . Ruby ne travaillait pas,pour rester auprès de sa compagne._

 _« Charlie, tu dois te préparer, ton ergothérapeute arrive bientôt dit Ruby.  
\- Eh bien je m'en fous . Cela ne sert à rien, je suis aveugle, ma vie est foutue.  
\- Ne dis pas ça …  
-Pour toi la vie est facile, tu peux t'échapper ici !  
\- Charlie ! Ma patience à des limites !  
\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas invoqué, un démon des croisements que je te l'ai demandé ?  
\- Tu veux vivre dix ans et dans dix ans finir en enfer, torturé pour l'éternité.  
\- Toute façon je n'ai plus de vie !_

 _Une personne entra, une jeune femme blonde, d'environ l'âge de Charlie, aveugle aussi . Elle tenait un livre dans ses mains ._

 _\- Vous n'êtes pas l'ergothérapeute dit Charlie.  
\- Non je suis, Maya, je travaille à la bibliothèque . Je vous ai apporté « the Hobbit ».  
\- Je ne peux pas lire .  
\- Si il est en braille et je vous ai apporté aussi la version audio . Si vous voulez je peux vous apprendre dit Maya.  
\- Non merci ! Cria Charlie .  
\- J'ai entendu dire que vous êtes informaticienne. Cela vous dérangerait de me donner des cours ?  
\- Je ne peux plus dit Charlie.  
\- Les ordinateurs sont adaptés »._

 _Grâce à la persévérance de Maya et au fait que Sam et Ruby étaient là, Charlie finit par accepter de suivre son nouvelle apprentissage, que cela soit pour s'habiller, manger , apprendre à lire … Elle fit vite des progrès et donna des cours informatiques à son amie et à d'autres résidents ._

 _Fin flashback  
_  
Charlie arriva avec une assiette de gâteau apéritif et les posa sans rien faire tomber sur la table .

\- Où est Ruby ? Demanda Sam.  
\- Elle ne devrait pas tarder répondit Charlie .

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit .  
\- Chérie, je suis rentrée .  
Ruby arriva dans le salon.  
\- Salut Sam .Désolé, mais il y a eu des clients de dernière minutes, ceux qui se pointent à 19h40, alors qu'on ferme à 20h00. Je vais me changer et j'arrive  
\- Salut Ruby, je te présente Amélia .  
\- Ah enfin, on te rends compte, depuis le temps qu'il parle de toi .  
Ruby embrassa sa compagne et partit .

L'ancienne démone revient quelques minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une robe simple noire . Elle s'assit à côté de sa partenaire .

\- Sam, si je t'ai demandé de venir ,c'est pour rencontrer Amélia pas que. Ruby n'ai même pas au courant. Voilà l'institut me propose de devenir professeur informatique, en CDI . Je travaillerais trois jours semaine.  
\- Félicitation Charlie dit Sam.  
\- Félicitation dit Amélia .

\- Bravo chérie dit Ruby en embrassant la rousse. »

Amelia et Charlie deviennent les meilleures amies du monde, malgré des débuts chaotiques . Ruby, Charlie et Sam avaient un avenir radieux loin des démons .

Quelques années plus tard, Sam avoua 'l'affaire familiale » à Amélia, en croisant des chasseurs qui étaient venu tuer Ruby, juste parce que selon eux elle était une menace .

Amélia avait prit peur mais avait finit par accepté l'ancienne vie de son mari et de ses amis .  
Amelia et Sam était mariés depuis deux ans .

************************************************  
 **  
Et voilà l'épilogue de « un amour démoniaque », j'espère que cette fin, vous as plus .**

 **Merci à Barjy02 et pimpiercky pour m'avoir suivi tout au long de cette fiction originale.**

 **Vous pouvez me retrouver sur mon nouveau projet, Supernatural, « Une hot Année Destiel ».  
Un recueil OS Destiel lemon .**

 **Sinon vous pouvez me retrouver sur d'autres fandom : Spartacus et Divergente**

 **Spartacus : La gladiateur et la princesse  
Divergente :  
Mon amour, mon ennemi. Cette fiction existe du point de vu d'Eric « mon amour,mon ennemi-version Eric  
Désir Audacieux  
Divergente-télé-réalité ou véritable réalité  
Daniella Eaton… Nikita**

 __


End file.
